Let's Get Physical
by pat-pijig
Summary: Reba Season 7 in my point of view. She finally found someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get physical - 01 **

"So, you turn down the job offering at Little Rock?" Asked Reba to her, recently admitted, best friend.

"Yeah, you know I can't bear to be apart from you, best friend." Barbra Jean pulled Reba into a bear hug mumbling 'best friend' repeatedly

"I knew you're gonna make me regret this." Reba muttered, "Barbra Jean, I'm breakable"

"Oops, sorry. I'm happy, you know, you finally said I'm your best friend."

"I'll make sure not to repeat that mistake again."

"Well, with all the love in the air, how about we all go out for dinner?" Brock invited, he was happy that Barbra Jean decided not to leave him. Van put the camera away, still sobbing.

"And you're all alone." He pulled his mother-in-law into a tight hug. Barbra Jean saw him and went to give Reba a hug too. Reba was sandwiched between the two tall goofy people.

"I'm fine, Van. If God willing, I'd find someone. If not, just put me in a nice home." Reba quipped trying to struggle out of the embrace. The dysfunctional family went to have dinner together before Brock and his family returned to their home, Van and his family went back to partially burned house. Kyra went to her band practice and Jake went to see his friend, leaving Reba in the big ol' house. She flipped through her family album and printed the recently taken photos to add into the album. She looked at the old pictures from when Brock and her first got married, all the way up to when Barbra Jean's pictures were added into the family album. Brock, the man she used to love with all her heart. Now he belongs to someone else, her best friend. Reba was hoping someday she would be lucky enough to have someone tell her, 'without her there's a hole in his chest where his heart used to be', or that kinda crap, like what Brock just said it to Barbra Jean. Reba closed her family photo album and went to have a nice warm bath.

"Hi there best friend, whatcha doin'?" Barbra Jean barged into Reba's house seeing Reba working out in front of her big screen TV.

"Scrubbing the floor," quipped Reba exercise along with Jane Fonda.

"Ha ha very funny peaches. Feel a little fat lately?" Barbra Jean's remark caused Reba to stop and turn around.

"No, I just have to get into shape or Doctor Schmidt will give me the third degree that I don't exercise enough again. I have a physical in three weeks. I hope to lose at least two pounds by then."

"In three weeks? C'mon Reba, your body is what it is; you can't change it in a matter of weeks. But I'm sure Jordan can help you get a little thinner." Reba rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be thin, I just want to be firmer. I do like my curves, not a stick like you."

"Oh Reba, I know you're saying this out of jealousy. Well, if it's any consolation, you look great for someone in her fifties." Reba took in a deep breath.

"TANGERINE!" Shouted Reba, Barbra Jean shot out of her living room so quickly. Reba turned off her TV, not in the mood to exercise anymore. Dr. Schmidt would complain that she didn't exercise regularly, and not taking care of herself well enough. He was her family doctor, even before she was pregnant with Cheyenne. He was like a father to her. He would complain if she didn't take care of herself well. And she exercised only because he said so.

"Reba, I found a list of men you can date." Barbra Jean didn't like seeing her friend all by herself. She started to feel guilty that she was happily married to Brock, when it was supposed to be Reba that was happily married to him. She felt it was her duty to find her best friend a man.

"Not interested."

"C'mon, Reba, you're my best friend, and I want to see you happy."

"Didn't last time you say that you'd rather see me be unhappy and all yours, than happy with someone else?"

"Well, I still kinda feel that way, but for you, I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness." Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please at least take a look at these eligible men." Reba gave up and sat down next to Barbra Jean looking at the classified section from the newspaper, the ones that Barbra Jean circled for her. Before Reba had chance to comment on any of those, her eldest daughter and her son-in-law barged in.

"Mom, look what Van and I signed you up for." Cheyenne excitedly turned on the computer to show Reba that they signed her up to an online dating site. Reba was shocked to see her picture on the site. Barbra Jean threw the paper away. This was better.

"That isn't my picture!"

"Well, Van retouched your picture, he was debating between putting your face on a bikini model's picture or put a beautiful young face on your body. We decided it would be less of a shock to your potential date to put your face on the bikini model."

"You better delete that instantly. I don't have those! They barely fit into the screen! And I'm not blond you mo-ron!" Reba smacked the back of Van's head. He was so proud of his artwork.

"We tried to look for redheaded model, but it's very hard to find. Can't you just dye your hair?"

"No! And this picture isn't me, it's wrong in so many levels, delete the picture immediately!" Demanded Reba started to fume up.

"Oh look mom, you've got _**male**_." Cheyenne announced with a giggle, ignoring her mom's deadly glare.

"Nice rack" Van read the message aloud, causing everyone to laugh. "I think we better delete the picture Cheyenne, you don't want to disappoint them when they're expecting melons but they only get..." Reba put her hands on her hips, glaring at Van and daring him to finish the sentence.

"Alright, we'll delete the picture and put a more decent one instead, but please mom give it a try?" Brock barged in before Reba even had chance to say yes or no.

"Hey Reba, guess what? One of my golf buddies wants to ask you out!" That did it, Reba snapped.

"What the heck is wrong with you people? Do I have anything written on my forehead that I need a man?"

"Well, we just want you to be with someone. Even Jake has a girlfriend, we don't want to see you die alone," stated Barbra Jean with her pity face.

"At this very moment, I wish I'm dead, alone! Can you please leave me alone, I don't want to date any guy on the news paper, I don't want my profile on the Internet, and I don't want my ex to set me up on a date, because it's weird!" Reba hollered, stomping out of the living room.

"Red's in a mood."

"She definitely needs a man" Barbra Jean commented.

"We better set her up with someone." Van determined. "Tell us about the golf buddy of yours." Brock started to yap about his friend, not paying attention to the look everyone in the room gave him.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Barbra Jean stopped her husband "He's shorter than Terri the jewelry store owner?"

"He wears a toupee?" Van shuddered

"He's in his 80s?" Cheyenne sneered.

"Yeah... Why y'all looking at me like that?"

"You just don't want her to be happy, don't you Mr. H" Van gave him a disapproving look. "I mean he's old, can he even get it up?"

"Oh gross Van!" Cheyenne hit him.

"Of course I want her to be happy, just not too happy."

"You're unbelievable" Cheyenne and Barbra Jean shook their heads. "Let's see who else we got." they turned their attention back to the online dating website.

"Ooh how about this guy, real hair, real teeth, with seven dogs and twelve kids... Well, he sure is active. Next!"

"How about this guy," Van pointed out "Dentist, part-time golfer, tanned, 50, divorced with three kids..." all eyes turned to Brock"

"I swear that isn't me! Besides, I'm not fifty and I have four kids."

"I don't think mom would like him though, I mean why else she want to date another guy like dad."

"Hey!"

"You guys still here?" Asked Reba coming back into the living room about half an hour later wearing a sweat suit. "What y'all are up to?"

"Reba, would you date a 50 year old dentist who has passion for golf?" Questioned Barbra Jean, causing Reba to glare at Brock

"Not me" Brock put his hands up in defense."

"No, I got rid of one, why would I date another? Can you guys stop setting me up on a date? If I'm meant to find someone, I will find someone!"

"We don't want to see you sitting in your sweats," commented Barbra Jean "You poor thing." She pulled Reba into a pity hug.

"I'm going out jogging, you expecting me to wear an evening gown and heals? Now get off me!" The family watched Reba leave with a look of pity in their eyes, feeling sorry for her that she had no one. The day of her physical, Reba had lost one pound. Oh well, better than nothing.

"Mrs. Hart, we have to inform you that Dr. Schmidt will not be practicing medicine anymore. He's retiring. You files were transferred to Dr. Oakley."

"Oh yeah, I remembered getting a letter about that." Reba just recalled receiving the letter and getting a chuckle out of the Doctor's name. Then Cheyenne's house caught on fire, which made having a new physician less of a priority.

"Please change into this and the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse handed her the hospital gown. Reba stripped off her clothes and covered herself with the gown. She glanced at the name of the doctor. 'Dr. A. Oakley', Reba spread a small smile, grinning at the name. She heard a soft knock on the door. Reba sat on the bed, getting ready for her routine checkup.

"Hello Mrs. Reba Hart, I'm Dr. Andrew Oakley, you new physician." The doctor introduced himself and extended his hand for a handshake. Reba quickly made sure she was decent and well covered before sheepishly extended her hand to shake his. Dr. Oakley gave her a sweet grin before looking thought her file. 'Yum' Reba mouthed the word to herself, starting to feel uncomfortable being nearly naked in front of the best-looking man she ever came across. Oh God, this would be the most awkward physical yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get physical – 02**

Dr. Andrew Oakley studied her file. "So you're here for your physical."

"Actually, I'm here for my sore throat, I don't know why the nurse give me this gown, I should change back into my clothes." Reba came up with a quick excuse.

"According to the file, you're due for your physical, and according to the appointment, you're in for your annual checkup." The handsome doctor glanced at her with a soft grin. "Now I have to ask you a few questions. Do you smoke?"

"Only when I'm set on fire."

"Drink?"

"I sure could use one right now." Reba took the deep breath in "I mean occasionally."

"Are you sexually active?"

"I would be if I was dating someone"

"You're not seeing anyone?"

"No, are you?" Reba mentally kicked herself for asking that question

"No, and I'm single. Can we continue with your file?" The handsome doc just answered with a soft grin.

"I was divorced six years ago, had a few relationships, but not serious enough to be sexually active." The doctor nodded in understanding before continuing with a few more questions. Reba could feel her throat getting dry when the hunky doctor stood up and walked closer to her. He checked her temperature; she was wondering if it would show how hot she felt right now. He checked her eyes, ears and throat. Reba felt really awkward having a handsome doctor examine every inch of her body. He put a stethoscope in his ears and pressed on her back listening to her lungs. He moved to the front to listen to her heartbeat.

"Your heart is very fast, you gotta take it easy and relax." He continued with his examination, checking her blood pressure. "That's quite high." commented the handsome doc.

"Yes, I have blood pleasure problem... Pressure, I mean pressure." she quickly corrected herself. The doctor just grinned.

"Now, lay down." Dr. Oakley ordered.

"Don't I get dinner first before I lay down on my back?" Reba was nervous. She felt like a high school girl having her first crush. She didn't know what she was saying, but after she did, she wished she could take it back. Reba lay down on her back, she heard the doctor trying not to laugh at her remark.

"I have to check for any lumps to see if there's a sign of cancer." Reba sprung up right before his hands touched her chest.

"Is that necessary?"

"Kinda yes." Reba took a deep breath, swallowed a lump in her throat and lay back down on her back.

'Relax, Reba, you've had a physical before, don't be nervous!' She hated herself for being attracted to the handsome doctor, he saw these sort of things every day, he surely didn't think of anything. But gosh, her heart beat so fast, her cheeks turned pink, and she felt... cold. Oh God... She discreetly glanced at the doctor. He showed no emotion. Well of course, he's a doctor, he saw and touched a lot of woman, surely she meant nothing to him, she's just another patient. He probably cared more about what he felt underneath her skin than her skin itself. Reba tried to relax, ignoring the hands that fondled her chest looking for the odd lump that may be hidden somewhere. Her eyes widen when the doctor said.

"Alright, put your legs up on the stand." Oh dear God. Reba reluctantly did what she was told, she kept telling herself that it was just an annual checkup routine, but she was nervous and embarrassed as heck! Once he was done with the examination, he left the room to let her get dressed before returning to talk to her about the general results." Reba quickly got dressed. The Doctor knocked and let himself in a while later. Reba turned red from head to toe the moment their eyes met.

"I need some of the blood sample to check your cholesterol. And you should keep your stress level down; the result of your blood pressure wasn't so good today. I need to see you again sometime soon to monitor that blood pressure of yours. Over all, you look great. I mean you're doing great." The hunky doc finally slipped after keeping his cool for the longest time. His last comment caused Reba to blush violently.

"Usually I go on a few dates before I let a guy compliment my body parts, but thanks," Reba mentally kicked her own butt. She shouldn't have said that! The doctor grinned, not commenting anything about her statement.

"Well, that's it for today, I'll see you in a week. Not see you as 'seeing you', but see you back in my office for a blood pressure follow up." Now the handsome doc stammered. Reba said good-bye and left quickly, she felt so embarrassed. She went to the lab to have her blood checked before returning home. Her family still gathered, waiting for her to come back.

"How's your physical, mom?" They were all genuinely concerned about her health.

"I want to change doctors!"

"What's wrong with Doctor Schmidt?" Brock was puzzled.

"He retired. I got transferred to a new doctor."

"And what's wrong with a new doctor?"

"He's too good looking"

"How good looking?" Barbra Jean showed interested.

"Like George Clooney and Pierce Brossnan combined."

"Wow..." Cheyenne and Barbra Jean dreamt.

"And what seemed to be the problem?" Barbra Jean wondered.

"I'm attracted to him! You could just imagine how embarrassing that was to have him examining me." Reba buried her face in the palm of her hands.

"Ooh... yeah" Both Barbra Jean and Cheyenne agreed that would be very embarrassing.

"Yeah you should get a new doctor, get a female one!" The thought that a handsome doctor examined his ex-wife disturbed Brock a little.

"I'm on HMO!" Well, nothing much anyone can do about that can they? "I only have to go through that once a year, I'll be fine. I guess. Once the crush has passed, it'd be just like seeing Dr. Schmidt." Reba psyched herself into believing. She knew he didn't think of her more than just another patient, but she still couldn't think of him that he was just another doctor.

Couple of days later when Reba was chatting with Barbra Jean, a phone rang.

"Mom, Dr. Oakley's calling." said Kyra handing Reba the phone, Barbra Jean's ear perked up.

"Hello Doctor, is there something I have to worry about, or you're calling me about the dinner?" Once again she mentally kicked herself. Why did she keep flirting with him? "Okay then, see you at seven."

"Did you just get yourself a date?" Barbra Jean stunned.

"Can we really call it a date when he just wants to tell me the results of the test and I kinda mentioned dinner, so he said fine, he'll talk to me about the results over the dinner? I'm a desperate, desperate woman," cried Reba

"As long as you got yourself a date, who cares how desperate you are? That's how I got Brock." Reba gave Barbra Jean her famous deadly glare.

"Do you know who you're t..." she sighed "Never mind, I'm going to get ready for my test results." Reba muttered going to her room, getting ready for her... date?

"Mom, look who we found for y... wow, are you going somewhere?" Cheyenne was surprised seeing her mom all prettied up.

"She has a date." Barbra Jean answered. Cheyenne crumbled the piece of paper she had in her hand. Just then Brock came to the house with Jake.

"Wow, mom, looking lovely today." Her young boy complimented.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Brock glancing at his ex.

"She has a date with the handsome doctor," announced Barbra Jean.

"It's against doctor's ethics to date a patient you know. Even a dentist can't date his own patient."

"Oh yeah, what do ethics say about sleeping with your hygienist? Besides, I'm not on a date, I'm going to go get my test results."

"Is he picking you up?" Questioned Van with his arms crossed and his brows joined.

"No, I'm going to meet him at the restaurant."

"Wait a minute, are you faking going out on a date again so we'll leave you alone and not set you up with someone?" Cheyenne's face lit up.

"No I'm not faking a date! What am I saying it's not a date!" Reba was about to leave when the phone rang, Barbra Jean who stood nearest picked up.

"Reba, it's doctor handsome!" Shouted Barbra Jean. She didn't even bother to cover the receiver. Reba rushed to the phone.

"Hello there, doctor... sure please come in." She hung up, all eyes glared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Doctor Oakley, he said he's passing my house anyway, so he would pick me up instead of us meeting in the restaurant," told Reba to the family. Even before anyone let out a sound, the doorbell rang. Brock opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Andrew Oakley, I'm here to see Mrs. Hart." Andrew formally introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm DOCTOR Hart. Her Ex." Brock bragged. He didn't like the fact that the guy in front of him was tall, dark and handsome.

"Oh you're a doctor too?"

"Yes I am."

"Which practice? How come I've never see you before?"

"He's a glorify toothbrush." Reba just crashed Brock's ego.

"You know, you could get into trouble for dating a patient, doc." Brock sounded disapproving

"I told you, it's not a date!" Reba gritted through her teeth.

"Yeah right, how stupid do you think I am?"

"You want me to answer that question, Brock? Or you just gonna zip it?" Brock didn't say one more word. "Good answer. Shall we?"

"Hang on, aren't you gonna introduce Dr. Handsome to us?" Barbra Jean showed serious interest. She giggled, moving closer to Andrew who stepped back a little.

"We should really get going!" Reba pulled him out from Barbra Jean heading to his car, a Porsche convertible. Reba stopped and was a little stunned. Andrew held the door open for her while Van was drooling seeing the car he drove. 'Man, I'm in the wrong business!' He mumbled. Reba buckled her seatbelt and Andrew drove her to a five star Italian restaurant. "Are they gonna let me in?" Reba wondered. It was a high-class restaurant; all the wait staff wore tuxedos. Customers usually wore evening gowns. Reba looked at herself; she wore a shiny purple halter-top with black slacks, nothing fancy.

"I think you look wonderful. And what you're wearing also looks great."

"Thank you." Reba ignored his suggestive comment, trying not to blush. The host led them to a private corner, per Andrew's request. They could have a private conversation. Reba told him roughly about her family and asked about his.

"I'm single, never married, not seeing anyone," he kept his story to the minimum; he was more interested in her life. "The man who's opened the door is your ex husband, and Barbra Jean, his new wife, is your best friend?"

"Well, those are my people. Now you understand why my blood pressure was so high." They were having a nice conversation and hardy even talking about her health. The only thing he told her was to watch out for the cholesterol and reduce the sugar intake. So she wasn't allowed desert. "Oh you shouldn't have told me I'm not allowed. I wasn't thinking desert, but now I want it!" Cried Reba

"Well, we can split a cake." And that's what they did. Reba only took a quarter of the portion, because she shouldn't have taken much.

"If I don't feel well, then I get to see you more often," said Reba avoiding his eyes, yelling at herself in her head, 'Red, you are a desperate, desperate woman!'

"Oh yeah... about that. I'm transferring your file to another doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's get physical - 03 **

Reba came back to the house seeing Cheyenne and Barbra Jean waiting for her in the living room. Reba glanced at them not saying a word.

"How was your date with the hot doc?" Asked Barbra Jean, then she burst out with laughter. "Get it? Hot doc!" Reba gave her a deadly glare. Barbra Jean shut up.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Cheyenne was worried; her mom might have heard bad results from her test.

"He said I have to watch out for my cholesterol and cut down on sugar."

"And?"

"He transferred me to another doctor."

"Why is that?" Cheyenne puzzled

"I didn't ask. Dare I ask him why?"

"Oh poor Reba." Barbra Jean patted Reba's back. "He implying that you're fat that's why he want you to cut down on sugar. And he brushed you off to another doctor. So he didn't have to see you again. This is worst than a one night stand."

"How's that?" Reba was confused.

"Well, it's just like when you go to a restaurant and you see something that looks good on a menu, and you order it, but when it arrives you were like 'that's not what I ordered.' so you send it back without wanting a bite. I mean-"

"Alright I get it!" Reba cut Barbra Jean off. "Thanks for a vote of confidence, I shall never date again."

"I don't think so, I mean, he asked mom out on a date. He must have liked what he saw." Cheyenne disagreed with Barbra Jean's assumption

"Oh cut it out you two! Do you realize how awkward and creepy this conversation is?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Brock joined the conversation, walking in to the room with a bottle of beer.

"Nothing!" Reba glared at her daughter and her friend not to say a word. Nothing could shut Barbra Jean.

"The handsome doctor transferred Reba's file to someone else!"

"So he's serious about dating you, isn't he?" Brock's comment turned all eyes to stare at him. "What?

"What you mean by that, dad?"

"Well, if your mom is still his patient, he can't date her, so he has to transfer her to one of the other doctors. It's a logical thing to do if you want to date your patient." Explained Brock.

"Well Brock, now I know why I liked you before, thank you for making me feel better! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower and dream about the hot doc... Doctor! Urgg… look what you just made me say!" Reba hissed at Barbra Jean, making her way up the stairs.

"Wait, why did you guys think he transferred you?" Reba ignored his question, but after a few steps up the stairs she heard him laugh hysterically.

"About that transferring the patient to other doctor if you want to date her, Brock. Is that why you transferred Miss Eva Halina to someone else?"

"No, no honey I... I transferred her because you're not comfortable with her being my patient." Brock stumbled, not expecting to be asked that question. Reba waited for Andrew to call her to ask her out for another date, but he never did. She started to lose hope. Maybe he was upset that she didn't give him a good night kiss. Well, he didn't try and collected one.

"I bet he has a wife." Barbra Jean made an assumption.

"He said he's single."

"Oh, a man would say anything to get you naked," stated Van.

"Van, the man is a doctor. People pay him to examine their body parts." Cheyenne told her husband. "He sees naked woman all the time."

"Man, I'm so in the wrong business!" Cheyenne smacked him on the back of his head. "Why else he didn't call then?"

"Brock, am I that hard to look at, naked?" Ask Reba to Brock who had just made a mistake of walking in. He stopped dead in his tracks. His bottom jaw hit the floor.

"Err... whatever do you mean?" too late for him to turn around and pretend he didn't hear the question now.

"The hunky doc didn't call her," explained Barbra Jean

"Well, you're the only one who ever saw me, and I really need a boost of confidence here."

"Oh you can't ask me that question, sitting next to my wife! By all means, no woman should ever ask that question when the man's wife's within an ear shot." Reba just buried her face in her hands. "Alright, you're really making me putting my own neck under the knife here, but here goes." He sat on the coffee table in front of his ex "You look terrific. Nothing wrong with your body I can assure you that."

"I'm sorry, I really can't find comfort from the man who left me!"

"Then why the heck did you ask?"

"Cause I'm desperate that's why!" The mystery solved itself the next day when Andrew finally called her to tell her that he didn't call because he had to wait to talk to the other doctor that would take over her file. She had been on vacation. Now that Reba was no longer his patient, he'd like to take her out on a date and collect good night kisses at the end of the date. That phone call just made her day!

Reba was ready for her real date with the hunky doc, when Brock, Barbra Jean, Van and Cheyenne all sat in her living room waiting to see her off with her official date.

"Don't you people have your own homes?"

"Where are you going tonight mom?" Cheyenne giggled

"I'll tell you where we're not going, your house! Now would you please just leave me alone?"

"But we want an introduction to the hot doc."

"Stop calling him that! His name is Andrew, Andrew Oakley."

"Andrew, get your gun! That's cute." Cheyenne giggled.

"Oh He's already carried one, and I'm sure it loaded," comment Barbra Jean suggestively.

"Stop it you two, I'm sure he heard that joke all his life. And it's not funny." Reba rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang; Barbra Jean beat Reba to the door. She opened it and found Andrew standing by the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hi there handsome." Barbra Jean couldn't help it. "Is that for me?" She took the flowers from his hand; Brock and Reba exchanged an awkward glance. They knew Barbra Jean meant no harm; it was just her habit of flirting with good-looking men.

"Hello, you must be Barbra Jean, Reba told me about you." Andrew extended his hand for a friendly handshake, but Barbra Jean didn't want that.

"Come here you!" That was Barbra Jean's proper greeting, a bear hug.

"Barbra Jean!" Shouted Reba seeing her date struggled. Cheyenne got off the couch and introduced herself.

"Hi Andrew, I'm Cheyenne, her daughter"

"And I'm Van her son-in-law. A.K.A her guardian" Van tried to make a fierce face. He was almost as tall as the doctor.

"Van and Cheyenne, Reba talked about you two and a cute little girl name Elizabeth." Andrew tried to make peace.

"You want to see her pictures?" Van changed his attitude, pulling out his wallet.

"I'd love that." Andrew genuinely showed his interest to the little girl.

"Why see her picture, she's playing with Henry by the tree house, I'll go get her." Announced Cheyenne getting up. Reba pressed her back down.

"Some other time, we're going to see a movie, so we better get going."

"Going to a movie huh? You better keep your hands off her. I know your type." Brock stood tall trying to stretch to look taller.

"Of course you do, you are that type," said Reba to Brock with a glare. "We should really get going." She finally was able to pull him out of the house. "I'm so sorry, they are always interested in who I'm dating."

"I like them, I like the fact that you guys are a tight family who's ready to protect one another. I can sense a special bonding that's hard to find nowadays, and that's a good quality I admire."

"Oh good, I was afraid that they'll scare you off, if you like this kind of chaos, wait till you meet Kyra and Jake, Henry and Elizabeth. Believe me, you'll wish you were left alone in an island without a living soul." Andrew chuckled at her comment, and they went to watch a movie and went for a romantic dinner. He dropped her off after the date was over.

"You wanna come in?"

"I'd love that." However, as soon as she opened the door, she spotted Barbra Jean ducking behind the counter, Cheyenne disappearing into a huge chest, Van putting on a lampshade over his head pretending to be a lamp. "Sometimes I wonder if they're really stupid or just act like it". Reba mumbled aloud. "Let's sit and talk outside." Andrew chuckled, he saw them trying to hide too, so they sat by the bench outside talking and planning the next date. Before he said goodbye, he collected his good night kiss that shook her whole world. They broke the kiss realizing that they sat by the window and those three goofy people peaked through the window curtain. Reba glared at them, they quickly closed the curtain. Once Andrew left, she smacked each one of them. "What in the heck y'all up to?"

"We just want to see how your date went?"

"As y'all see, it went pretty well," answered Reba dreamingly

"You're always all about the sparks, did you feel the spark with this one mom?"

"Let me put it this way, the last time I feel that kind of spark, I had three kids with the man."

"Really? With who?" Barbra Jean was excited. Reba didn't answer, she excused herself to get ready for bed. Andrew said he would take her out again tomorrow. Finally her life was back on track. He was single, never married, so she didn't have to fear someone might drop by and accuse her for stealing a husband. She had a nice dream.

Couple of dates later, when Reba was getting ready for Andrew to pick her up, her family was there, again.

"Why did you move out if you gonna keep coming here?" Reba mumbled.

"It's not fair, why does Reba always get to go out with the hunky doctor." Barbra Jean started to become jealous now that Reba hardly had time to spend with her anymore.

"Barbra Jean honey, you're married to a hunky doctor," said Brock with a sweet grin. Reba and Van burst out into laughter. Cheyenne tried not to laugh.

"That's not funny." Brock put on a long face.

"Sure... it's not..." Van tried to stop laughing.

"So this one is serious? Are you sure he can fill my shoes?"

"Get off your high horse Brock, anyone can fill your cheap shoes." Reba let out a soft sigh "But I think he hides something from me thought. Sometimes when we were in the middle of the date, his phone rings and I can see on the screen 'home', do you think he lies to me about not being married? I mean who else would call him from home?"

"I think you should break up with him!" Barbra Jean found her opportunity.

"No, I think you should ask him." Cheyenne disagreed with Barbra Jean.

"I think you should spy on him" Van put in his two cents

"But I think you should trust him" And every one glanced at Brock. "What?"

"Like I trusted you before? I'm going to take Cheyenne's advice, I'll ask him." with that Reba left for her date, and sure enough his phone rang again, well actually, vibrated. Reba decided to confront the hunky doc. He decided to admit, by taking her to his house: a big house on the hill.

"I have a daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get physical - 04**

The sentence 'I have a daughter' rang in her ears.

"What's her name? Annie?" Reba tried to make joke to lighten up the tension, well it did make him laugh, but he was probably used to this joke. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Her name is Cassandra. I never told you because she never approved of me dating."

"But you said you never married..."

"I never did, I'm a single dad. She was a... unplanned blessing. I only knew about her three years ago." Andrew parked his car on the driveway in front of his house and led Reba into his living room. She saw a young teenage girl by the pool. The young girl waved at him and rushed to see him. Reba thought she just caught a live show of Baywatch, the way the young girl moved.

"She's... pretty" commented Reba seeing the girl in a low cut bikini, make her way to meet them. Andrew looked in her direction.

"No, that's her nanny, my daughter's only seven."

"WHAT?" That was one hot nanny! "What's her name, Dolly?"

"Her name is Kitty." Just then Kitty came into the living room still wearing just her bikini. "Kitty, this is my girlfriend, Reba." Reba glowed hearing the word 'girlfriend'. "Can you please go get Cassandra and get us something to drink?" Kitty nodded with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen. "I dated Cassandra's mom for less than a month, and we broke up. Three years ago she showed up at my front step with a little girl, claiming that she's mine. We had a DNA test and in fact, she is mine. Cassandra's mom left her with me because her then soon-to-be-husband doesn't want children. She doesn't like children herself, for what I could say. So as soon as I took over, she never came to visit again"

"Aww... poor thing" Reba showed genuine sympathy for the girl. No child should be abandoned, in her opinion. Andrew told her more about Cassandra, his seven year-old. However at that particular moment, Reba was more interested in the hot nanny who just returned into the living room, still not bothering to dress appropriately.

"Cassandra's finishing up her homework, she'll be here in a minute," told Kitty. She handed him a beer and Reba a glass of water. She walked behind his chair. "Hmm... Andrew you're so tense, here let me give you a massage." She started to massage his shoulders. Still in her bikini, she leaned closer to him offering her 'pillows' for his head to lean on. Reba's eyes widened "Andrew loves it when I massage his stiff... muscle, to relieve his tension." Kitty winked at Reba provocatively.

"Kitty, can you please leave us?" Andrew brushed her off.

"Sure" Kitty planted a kiss on the side of his neck before she disappeared back to the pool.

"Your nanny?" Andrew could very well detect the jealousy in that question.

"Ignore her, she always being like that when I bring someone home. She's only seventeen."

"You know you can get into very big trouble, right doc? There's a law against that!"

"I never laid a finger on her, she's only a kid."

"Kids don't have those! And by the way, when Cheyenne was seventeen, I was presented with the title 'grandma'." Reba couldn't help feeling uneasy. Andrew thought Reba was just so adorable when she showed a little jealousy.

"I never thought of her than more than just a girl who works for me I swear. See, I didn't tell you about them before because I knew they would give us some trouble; I had to make sure that our relationship is going somewhere before I decided I'll tell you about them. And to be frank, I really like you, it's you I'm more interested in." He looked deep into her eyes, his intense green eyes showed his sincerity. His lips were inches apart from hers. Reba leaned closer to close the gap between their lips.

"Hi daddy." the sound of the little girl stopped their action. Reba glanced at the girl, a seven year-old with long wavy, silky red locks. Her eyes were as green as emeralds, just like her daddy's. "Who is this lady, daddy? My new mommy?"

"This is Miss Reba Hart, my girlfriend." Andrew introduced them and picked the little girl up, sitting her on his lap.

"Hello Mrs. Hart. My name is Cassandra Evelyn Oakley. I'm very please to meet you." The girl got off of her daddy's lap to stand in front of Reba and formally introduce herself with a pretty smile. Reba's heart melted by her proper manners.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too. You can call me Reba" She shook little girl's hand. Andrew grinned seeing this going so well... so far.

"She's my little CEO." Andrew messed her hair.

"And that's what I want to be when I grow up," announced Cassandra

"You don't want to be a doctor like your daddy?" Reba made a conversation with the little CEO

"No ma'am, I don't like daddy working late sometimes. I want to be the big boss, working at a good hours and spending time with my family." Cassandra determined. Reba thought she just met the smartest seven year-old yet.

"Cassandra, honey can you give Miss Reba and daddy a minute, please?"

"Sure daddy." And she left to see her nanny by the pool. Reba looked at her with a small grin.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, about to kiss."

"She's so cute!" Reba was still in awe by the little girl's sweetness.

"Oh yeah... she is, but hold on to that thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the reason why Kitty flirted with me in front of you because Cassandra told her to. She doesn't want a new mommy. She's still waiting for her mom to come back to her."

"Aww... poor thing..." Well, Reba was really underestimated that 'poor thing'. That 'poor thing' was the one who took the toilet paper out when Reba was going to the washroom, good thing she spotted it first. "Hmm... Andrew, can I have a roll of toilet paper?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it out?" Andrew came into the washroom and looked for where they kept an extra roll. It was gone too. He went to the hall closet and brought out a roll and handed to her. Thinking his daughter might have something to do with this. What Reba didn't know, was that this was just a little warning from the 'poor thing'.

When Reba went home she told her family about the little Cassandra and the hot nanny. Van showed interest about hiring one.

"Good luck with that Van, maybe your new wife would love that!" Quipped Cheyenne.

"Really? You'll let me have a new wife too? Awesome!" He just earned himself a smack on the back of his head.

"A hot nanny living in his house? Sounds suspicious don't you think?" Cheyenne, the jealous one, didn't think she would trust a hot doctor living with a hot nanny.

"She didn't exactly live with him, she lives in the pool house."

"A pool house? Man I really should be a doctor!" Van cut Reba off. She hit him and continued to tell her family more about Kitty.

"Andrew said he found her when she was about fourteen at the drug and alcohol rehab center where he volunteered. She went from foster home to foster home, and eventually ended up on the street, exchanging sex for drugs. He felt pity for her. And at the rehab centre, he saw her improve, she really wants a better life so he took her in as a nanny and asked her to finish high school." Reba had to admit, she was proud of the kindness of her boyfriend, but it would be a lot different if Kitty wasn't that pretty and not shamelessly flirting with him. Reba decided to trust him, Kitty was only seventeen, and Andrew wouldn't risk doing anything to put himself in a deep hole.

"Reba, would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" Andrew called her from his office. He really felt the connection between himself and the beautiful redhead. So after seeing each other for couple of months, he decided that he wanted his daughter to like her. Reba hadn't been to his house for a couple of weeks, since she was introduced to his family. Andrew tried to avoid bringing her to his house because from past experience, it wasn't pretty. Previously, he had some women that broke up with him because they couldn't stand his daughter. He was put in the situation that he had to choose between his daughter or his girlfriends, but he really liked Reba, he didn't want that to happen. However, sooner or later, they had to cross that bridge. He just had to keep his fingers crossed that his daughter would like Reba enough not to drive her away.

"I'd love that, I'll call Barbra Jean to see if she could have Jake and Kyra over for dinner, and I'll call you back, okay?" That was another quality he saw in her. She always put her family ahead of herself. At first when she was flirting with him, hinting that she wanted dinner, he thought of her as another patient that was just attracted to him. But when he picked her up from her house and he got to see half of her family was there, including her ex. When he talked to her over dinner, she spoke of her family with loving and caring in her voice. Even when she talked about her ex and the woman that stole her husband, he thought she was different. She must have had the biggest heart to forgive them and accept them as her best friends. He decided right then and there that he would transfer her file to someone else, so he would have chance to get to know her more. He was glad he made that decision; she was really something. Reba called him back a while later to tell him that Barbra Jean would help her take care of Jake and Kyra, so she could have dinner at his house.

After work, Reba went home and changed into something nice but comfortable. She put on a silk white blouse and a dark brown slacks, retouched her make up a little and ready to go. She said she would drive to his house so he didn't have to pick her up. She was introduced to his housekeeper, Penny. Reba had a good chuckle when she met with her old acquaintance.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, she used to work for Van. Taking care of Elizabeth. We had a little disagreement. Although Van was living in my house at that time, she would only listen to Van, who, by the way, doesn't always make good judgments. So we had to let her go, because I can't have someone walking around my house rearranging everything 'per Van's order'. Andrew chuckled, he met with Van, and he could see how that would give Reba a headache.

"Well, she's still the same, she only listens to me. Kitty or Cassandra can't tell her what to do. But if it'd make your life easier, I'll tell her to listen to you too." Penny set up a dinner table for three of them. Penny's shift was over so she left at exactly six o'clock. Andrew was about to ask her to stay overtime, but Kitty offered to serve the food instead. Reba tried to have conversation with Cassandra who was nicely talking to her. Andrew thought that went well.

"Let me pour you some more iced tea, Ms. Hart." Kitty reached over for her glass, Reba could feel her breasts brush past her when she reached over her shoulder. Cassandra got up from her seat and accidentally bumped into her nanny. The whole pitcher of iced-tea poured over Reba's shoulder, down to her seat, she didn't miss a drop. Reba screamed. "Oops, I'm really, really sorry Ms. Hart." Kitty apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Reba, I didn't mean to." Cassandra also apologized, Andrew glared at his daughter, but couldn't really tell if that was one of her pranks or it was just an accident. Reba started to feel cold, and it showed through her white blouse that was now soaking wet. Kitty avoided Andrew's eyes and started to clean up the mess, Reba still looked for her own voice.

"I'm sorry Reba, I'm sure it was an accident" He glared at his daughter again "I hope," added Andrew to his sentence. "Here, why don't you go take a shower and I'll have your clothes clean, so you can put it back on later." Well what else could she do, the iced tea was really icy and sticky from sugar.

"I'll get her a towel and put it in the guest bathroom, daddy." Cassandra offered help, Andrew didn't want to take that chance.

"No, she'll take a shower in my bathroom."

"But daddy, you never let anyone in your bedroom!"

"You help Kitty clean up the mess." Andrew ignored his daughter's pout and took Reba to his bedroom and gave her his towel and his robe. He wasn't sure if his daughter planted anything in the guest bathroom, and he didn't want to find out. "I'm really sorry Reba."

"That's alright, I'm sure it was accident."

"Why don't you take a nice warm shower and gave me your clothes, I'll have that cleaned. You're soaking wet, and you look... cold." Reba blushed; she crossed her arms to cover her chest. Andrew gave her a basket to put her dirty clothes. He put it in the washing machine while she was taking a shower. When Reba was done, she came out of the bathroom wearing his bathrobe. She looked lost in it. Reba stood by the bathroom door, studying his room. It was well organized. The big king bed looked really comfortable, a chaise Lounge in the corner of the room really made her wish she could just rest there with a good book. Reba was overwhelmed by the fact that Cassandra said he had never let anyone in this room before. Andrew knocked softly on his bedroom door before let himself in.

"I put your clothes in the dryer now, it should be dry in about half an hour. I'm really sorry about this."

"That's all right. I've never had a shower in a fancy steam shower before. It's quite nice." Reba was much calmer now that she just stepped out of a nice warm steamy shower.

"Did you try the ceiling rain?"

"It has that feature?"

"Yes, very nice I assure you, water drops from the ceiling like you're taking shower in the rain. Maybe next time you could try it." Andrew glanced at her with an amusing grin.

"What?"

"My bath robe is way too big for you, I see." Reba looked at herself and smirked. His robe was so long she pretty much dragged it on the ground.

"Well I don't have to worry about me exposing anything." His grin just made her realize that he was once, her doctor "Well, not like you haven't seen anything before, but that was work. It's different." Andrew chuckled and pulled her into a hug. The way she was lost in his robe, he felt like he was hugging a cute little teddy bear.

"You're so adorable when you blush," said Andrew planting a big kiss on her cheek. "Shall we go downstairs to watch TV or something while waiting for your clothes to dry? Because to be honest, you looking so darn sexy in my bedroom wearing just my bathrobe, it really isn't a good idea if you want to take it slow." He led Reba by her hand walking down the hallway, going to the living room. Cassandra came out of her room and followed them. She caught up to Reba, apologizing for the accident. Reba turned her face and gave her a smile accepting her apology. What she didn't know, is that Cassandra stood on the end of the robe. As Reba walked forward, the robe stayed behind, giving Andrew a full view, and what a view!


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's get physical - 05**

"Oops, I'm so sorry Miss Reba." Cassandra looked guilty, after seeing the whole thing fall off. The robe was so big and loose to begin with, with the right amount of tugging and force, gravity assisted with the rest of the work. Reba grabbed the robe from the floor and quickly put it back on, she turned all red from head to toe. "I really didn't mean to." She quickly disappeared back in her own room.

"Err..." Andrew took in a deep breath of air, gasping before picking his bottom jaw up from the ground, looking for a word to say without success. He was astonished by her hourglass figure. Despite the fact that he was once her doctor and had saw her body parts prior, but he only saw her in parts in stages. The fully assembled product had just made his heart skip a beat, and he forgot to blink. "Wow" that was the first word he could manage. "I mean, sorry I didn't mean to stare"

"Can you please go check if my clothes are dry and if you don't mind, can I go back to your room? I'm not going anywhere without proper clothing on." Reba felt so embarrassed from the incident that just happened. Sure, he had seen and examined her body, but by unexpectedly displaying everything before his eyes was something. Reba only spent a few hours in his house and the 'poor thing' had already gotten on her nerve. Andrew came back to his room a while later seeing Reba sitting by the end of the bed with her legs crossed and her face in her hands. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior."

"Did she do this to every woman you dated?"

"Never this bad, usually some small pranks, like unscrewing the salt shaker, putting a whoopee cushion under the seat. But then again, I never had any woman wearing my robe before. You're the first." He lightly squeezed her shoulder. "You know what really bugs me? I had a strong feeling that it wasn't accident, but can't ground her because there was no evidence that she did that on purpose. She's getting too smart for my own good"

"She really wants me out of your life doesn't she?"

"But I don't want you to. I really like you; I want her to like you too. I don't want to lose you, and I can't abandon my child. Please Reba, can we try to work this out?"

"I really like you too, but I'm not sure how long I can overlook her little jokes."

"Well, she probably didn't know she just made her daddy really, really happy." Reba bashfully elbowed him.

"She humiliated me!"

"Nobody else saw you but me, and believe me, you're beautiful. It took my breath away." He met her intense blue eyes with his sparkling emerald green eyes. He passionately pressed his lips on hers, gently laying her down on his bed. He slid his hand through the opening of her robe, burnt her skin with the sensational of his touch. He ain't looking for any odd lump this time. They were at the verge of throwing the 'taking things slow' out the window when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Daddy, I got Miss Reba's clothes, may I please come in?" Andrew waited until Reba re-adjusted her robe before he allowed the girl to come in. Reba retrieved her nicely clean clothes from the girl and disappeared in the bathroom to get changed.

"I should go home," commented Reba seeing the girl sitting on her daddy's bed. It did not look like she would go anywhere to give them opportunity to finish where they left off. She gave Reba a smile, a victory smile. Andrew got up and took her hand walking her to her car in his driveway.

"It's bed time for you, young lady," told Andrew to his daughter. But before the girl returned to her room, Reba gave Andrew a kiss to remember.

"I'll see you later," said Reba closing her car door. She hated to do this, fighting with a girl, who was young enough to be her granddaughter, but Reba liked the girl's daddy, and she would try and win the girl's heart too. Reba drove back home and tried to think about what happened, and what almost happened. She had to find a way to deal with this somehow if she didn't want to lose him.

"Hey Reba, you're home early," greeted Barbra Jean flipping through a magazine as if she was sitting in her own home. Reba dropped herself next to her friend on the couch; Barbra Jean sniffed "You're home early." She repeated, emphasizing the word early. "You smell like Andrew."

"Of course, I used his soap, his shampoo, wore his robe and rolled around in his bed."

"Bow chicka bow bow, and why are you home already? Is it because he couldn't perform? Is that why you look upset? Oh poor Reba..."

"Nothing happened, not because of... that! We had an accident, or at first I believe it was an accident." Reba told Barbra Jean about what happened tonight, up to the point that his daughter gave her a devilish grin.

"Oh, that little witch!" Barbra Jean immediately took her friend's side. "You should let yourself get pregnant, so he'll ditch his daughter. That's how I got Brock" Reba glared at Barbra Jean. "Oh wait, that only works with wife."

"Friend time is over, get out!"

"So what you gonna do Reba?" Barbra Jean wouldn't leave.

"I don't know. I really like him. I'm going to give this a try. You know, I never disliked children before, but man, Cassandra is really testing my patience with her innocent looks and acts of a demon."

"Maybe we should let her play with Elizabeth and Henry, they are around the same age, they might get along." Barbra Jean included herself in a plan.

"Maybe that's a good idea, take them all to the zoo or something."

"Oh good let me go print-"

"No matching t-shirt!" Reba cut her off. Reba suggested that idea to Andrew when he called later that night to see if she was home safely. He made it in to habit of calling her every night to say good night. They made plans to go to the zoo together on the weekend.

"If Kitty's not going, I'm not going, daddy." Cassandra stood her ground.

"Well, if that the case, you have fun with Kitty, don't stay up too late, I'm going to the zoo."

"Daddy!"

"It's your call, honey. You want to go with me to the zoo, or stay home." Cassandra pouted, but she went and got changed to go out with her father. It was suppose to be father and daughter day for her, but now she had to share her father with Reba, she didn't like that at all. But if she wasn't going, the redheaded lady would have all his attention, so she decided to go. Kitty was upset too, she wanted to go with them, but she wasn't in a position to whine.

"Jake, are you ready?" Reba shouted for her son.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do."

"But I don't want to, I'm a grown up now, I should spend time with my friends, not my mom."

"Hmm... You're right honey, you're a grown up now. When are you going to look for a job? So I don't have to give you allowance anymore?" Well that got him to get up and get dressed. Andrew and Cassandra came to Reba's house; they would only take just one vehicle. Elizabeth and Henry were playing at the tree house; Reba introduced the new friend. Brock didn't want to go but Barbra Jean made him. The moment Brock saw the redheaded girl he couldn't help but remark.

"Had a thing for 'em redheads, doc?"

"I still do, they are pretty hot don't you think?" Both Reba and Barbra Jean glared at Brock waiting for his answer. He wisely kept his mouth shut, as he couldn't answer yes or no without paying for it later.

"So did your nanny drop you off?" asked Van, eagerly looking toward the door.

"This is Van, he's…" Reba pinched Van's ear, "married to my daughter. And kindly lent us his new eight passenger SUV for our trip today" Van had sold Rhonda, now that their family was growing.

So four adults, a teenager and three kids were all heading to the zoo. Henry and Elizabeth were playing together while Cassandra, who seemed to be more mature than her own age, just watched them play.

"Why don't you go play with them?" Jake made conversation with the girl.

"I don't want to, they are too young to play with."

"You're barely a year older than them."

"I didn't want to come here, but I want to be with my dad."

"I only came here because my mom made me, she threatened to cut my allowance. She said we hardly spend time together anymore."

"You're lucky," commented the girl. Jake looked at her puzzled. "At least your mom wants you to spend time with her, mine left me and never returns." Jake really felt pity for the girl, he kept her company while Henry and Elizabeth played together, and the adults were having conversation amongst themselves.; Barbra Jean was hogging Reba, leaving Brock to talk to Andrew. At first Brock said it was really awkward to talk to the boyfriend of his ex. Andrew pointed to Reba and Barbra Jean who were suppose to be in the same position, yet they got along.

"You like golf?" Brock tried to make the conversation

"Yes I do." They hit it off right the way. Jake felt like he had a little sister, and he loved being a big brother who knew it all. He would point to different animals and if she couldn't see them because she was too short, he would gave her a piggy back ride. Reba was relieved seeing the two of them getting along.

"You seemed to have fun today," commented Andrew on their way back home.

"I like Jake, he's very nice to me. If I were to have a brother, he could be my big brother." Andrew messed his daughter's hair and glanced at her with a smile. Well at least she liked someone from Reba's family.

Reba still tried to make peace with Cassandra and tried to avoid some pranks. She checked the toilet to see if it was covered by plastic wrap before she sat on it, and made sure there was toilet paper. She checked on the seat for whoopee cushions, etc. She was getting better now that she knew what she had to face. But besides Cassandra, Reba also had to deal with Kitty who seemed to own nothing but low cut tops and short skirts. And she was very bendy.

"She's just a kid. I saw her since she was fourteen, believe me I'm not romantically attracted to her."

"But she tried to seduce you."

"And I never respond. But why don't you try and seduce me too, and see how I'd react if someone who means something to me seduces me." Andrew suggested with a mischievous grin. Reba playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Well that would do." And he brought her into a passionate kiss and nudged her neck with his nose, making Reba giggle. They were busy with each other, Reba didn't notice someone took her purse from the table. A little while later, Reba found her white leather purse was written all over. Reba confronted Cassandra.

"Look, Cassandra, I don't mind some of the pranks you play on me. But writing all over my purse is not acceptable. You are damaging my possession. There's a law against that. If you apologize to me now, I'm not going to tell your dad." The girl just pouted and folded her arms. Reba sighed. "You know, I have three kids, every time they are misbehaving or doing something wrong, I usually ask myself 'Am I a bad mother? I must be for them to behave that way.' So I'm not going to tell your dad, because I don't want him to think that he's a bad father, because I'm sure he's a good one. If you don't apologize to me, fine. But I hope it's not gonna happen again."

"What did she do, Reba?" Andrew heard the whole thing but he pretended he didn't.

"Never mind, I'm sure she won't do it again." Reba kept her word by not telling her dad.

"Are you going to confess and I'll cut your punishment in half, or you want it doubled if I find out myself?"

"I wrote on her purse," admitted the girl. Andrew had noticed, the more he showed affectionate toward his girlfriend, the more Cassandra rebelled, but he didn't think Cassandra would do such thing, that wasn't a prank, and it was downright mean.

"It's your purse, how do you want me to punish her?" The girl thought Reba would take this chance and get back at her for all the pranks she had done. Cassandra expected Reba to be very mean, but Reba surprised her.

"I forgive her. Elizabeth drew on my purse once; mind you she was only two when that happen. But I'm sure Cassandra knows better than to repeat the same action twice." Stated Reba looking directly at the girl who avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I promise that will never happen again. I'm sending myself to my room." She apologized before making her way to her room.

"You're amazing Reba, you got her to apologize on her own and ground herself." Andrew placed his hands on her waist and lovingly pecked her lips.

"Well I have three kids, and not to mention I'm also a redhead, I kinda have some experience dealing with a stubborn one." Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down for a passionate kiss. They had been dating for almost half a year now, except that one time after the robe incident and Reba was already undressed for the occasion, they never went all the way. Reba was still the same ol' Reba who still believed that they should only ring-a-ding after they were already in love, not to find out if they were in love. Her relationship with Cassandra went better since she drew on her purse. Andrew made it up to her by talking to her to buy a brand new purse; a classic Louis Vuitton. Reba wasn't gonna accept that because it was much more expensive that the one that was drawn on, and she got the crayon out of it without much effort. But Andrew insisted.

"Are you trying to spoil me?"

"Nope, just things I'd do for a kiss," said Andrew passionately glancing at her lips. He got what he wishes for.

"All you have to do, just ask. Or just take one whenever you want, you got my permission."

"Well then, what do I have to do to get a permission for a full access to this beautiful body?" Reba smiled into his eyes after hearing his question. She flirtatiously answered.

"Andrew honey, you've got an all access pass. All you need is just the right password."


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's Get Physical - 06**

Andrew had thought about what she said, they had never said the word 'love' to each other yet. Reba added after that not to say it unless he meant it. It wouldn't be fair to say something like that just to get her in his bed. He pondered deeply over the moments they shared. He realized to himself that he grew to like her more and more everyday. He called her to say good night every night, sometime he just missed her so much he called her in the morning just to hear her sleepy voice say good morning.

"Daddy, why are you smiling?" Asked the girl who was doing her homework in Andrew's study. "Thinking of Miss Reba again?" As much as Cassandra didn't want Reba in her dad's life, she was smart enough to know that her dad was happiest when Reba was around.

"Do I look that obvious?"

"Why else would you smile paying your cell phone bill?" Cassandra looked at the bill, showing one particular number more than the other, and it wasn't the house number. "You called her a lot." The smart little CEO pointed out.

"I did, didn't I?" Still with a grin on his face, he glanced at the amount of times her number showed on the bill. He called her during his break time too, especially if he hadn't seen her a day or two because their schedules conflicted. Sometimes Reba had to show houses in the evening, and had open houses on the weekend. But if their schedule permitted, they would find some time to spent together, even just for a cup of coffee. She told him that he was the longest relationship since she divorced. Andrew never had any relationship since Cassandra grew old enough to know that his girlfriend could someday become her new mommy. She chased them all away. He was afraid that Reba would leave him too, but she wasn't the type that ran away from trouble. She stuck around and let Cassandra know that she wasn't afraid of her little schemes. Andrew only found out later from Brock, after they went for a round of golf together, that Reba loved pranks herself. And he found out the hard way on Halloween when Jake and Cassandra, with some help from Reba, decided to prank him by planting a fake human head in his freezer. Penny was the one who found it later, after he took it out of the freezer and left it on the table, and she nearly had a heart attack.

"Daddy..." Cassandra looked like she was going to ask him something important, but she changed her mind. "Nothing daddy."

"Cassandra, why don't you like Miss Reba?"

"I don't 'don't like' Miss Reba, I just don't want her to be my new mommy."

"There's no one can be your new mommy, you already have one. She would not take your mommy's place. Mommy will always have a special place in your heart, no one can erase that."

"What about in your heart daddy?" The girl's question just made him look deeply inside his own feelings, he could hardly remember what she looked like, all he remembered that she was a brunette, he wasn't sure where Cassandra got the red hair from, maybe from her mother's side. Thinking about red hair, his mind wandered back to Reba again. Cassandra still stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Honey... Your mommy and I, we didn't love each other. We liked each other at one point or else we wouldn't have had you." Andrew tried to sweet talk her. The girl knew she wasn't planned, her mom, who didn't care for children, never made an attempt to hide that fact. Andrew was glad he took over taking care of his little girl.

"But you love Miss Reba." Cassandra looked deep into his eyes. Andrew did not respond to that statement, but he had answered to himself. "If you and Miss Reba have a baby, where would I be?"

"That's a long shot honey. Miss Reba already has three children. And with her heart condition, she may not be allowed to have another one. And even if she does, you'll still be here with us." Andrew picked up his daughter and put her on his lap. "You don't worry about it okay, I'm not going to let you go anywhere. You're my daughter." Cassandra nodded. "Hey, do you think it would be okay if I ask Miss Reba to bring Jake here and play in our pool?" The girl smiled, she liked Jake. Andrew grinned when he placed a call to Reba, that phone call will show in his next bill.

"Hi Andrew," Reba greeted from the other end of the line, good thing she has an unlimited evening and weekend plan. He called every night just before she was going to bed. She started to grow to expect it. If he didn't call, that mean he got call in for emergency by the hospital. She would left him a message just to say good night.

"Hi Reba, how was your day?" He started his conversation like everyday. Reba told him about her day and asked him about his. They carried the conversation a while before Andrew asked if she could take Jake to come to his house sometime this weekend.

"I have an open house on Saturday, would Sunday be okay with you?"

"Sunday is good. But I hope to see you before then, tomorrow dinner?"

"I'd love that."

"See you tomorrow then. I love you, Reba" Reba almost dropped the phone

"What?"

"I know, I know, I should tell you in person, but I slipped" Reba could hear him chuckled at the end of the line. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night, Reba."

"Andrew..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Reba was humming a tune taking a shower after she got up from a beautiful dream last night. He finally said the sweet four letter word. Brian said that to her many years ago and she said it back without meaning it, but this time around, she meant it. She prepared breakfast for Kyra and Jake, whistling away.

"Geez mom, you sound happy, did you get lucky last night?" Kyra quipped

"Bow Chika Bow Bow," teased Jake. Barbra Jean barged in like every morning.

"Who bow chicka bow bow'd?"

"Ask mom" Kyra motioned to her mom.

"Nothing, can't I just whistle a tune while cooking breakfast?"

"Oh my God, you finally did it?"

"No we didn't! Not yet anyway. He said he loves me though."

"And you love him too, don't you?" Kyra observed

"Kinda" All the eyes were looking at her including Jake, giving her a who-do-you-think-you're-fooling? look. "Well okay yes, I love him."

"I'm glad you're happy again mom.

"Oh Reba, I can finally die peacefully now that my best friend finally found someone." Barbra Jean pulled Reba into a tight hug.

"Do you need help in that 'die peacefully' area?"

"You know what I mean!" Barbra Jean looked at Reba like the way a mother looks at her child when they did something to make a mother proud. Reba ignored her.

"Jake, you were invited to Andrew's house this Sunday."

"Cool!"

"Does Jake have a crush on his daughter?" Kyra teased her little brother.

"No, she's like a little sister. You know I have one mean and one very mean sister, it's nice to be the big brother for a change." Kyra smacked him. "See, that's why I like her." He was getting ready for school. He peaked his head back into the kitchen "Are we staying overnight?"

"I wasn't thinking of that. But I don't think so, we only live half an hour away. Besides, it's a school night."

"In other words, she will but you won't" said Barbra Jean kidding

"How am I gonna get home?" but Jake bought it.

"I'll pick you up," offered Barbra Jean.

"Oh stop it Barbra Jean, no one is staying overnight. We are coming back home after dinner. Now, you go to school." Reba was cheerful for the rest of the day; she was looking forward to throwing him a big kiss once she saw him for dinner this evening. And that's what she did when she opened the door and found a bouquet of Red Roses in his arms. When she saw him today standing in front of her door, she thought she had opened the door to the future. And when their eyes met, she felt complete for the first time since Brock left. Andrew had similar feelings. Seeing her after he slipped out that he loved her, he just confirmed his feelings. He really loved her. They went to the same romantic high class Italian restaurant that he took her to the very first time they went out together. He dropped her off her house after their date. Although he got the password right, he didn't try anything forward. He didn't want her to think that all the wonderful things he said tonight was just to get her in bed. So they said goodnight and waited for their right moment.

"I'll see you on Sunday," said Andrew with loving smile "I love you, Reba"

"I love you too. I look forward to seeing you on Sunday." They said good night with an earth-moving kiss. Sunday had arrived. Reba took Jake, Henry and Elizabeth to go to Andrew's house so the kids could enjoy the pool. Van and Cheyenne who just recently had another child was glad that Reba would take care of Elizabeth for a day. And Since Elizabeth was going, Reba asked if Henry would like to come along, giving Barbra Jean and Brock some alone time.

"Jake, come back here and put some Sun Screen on!" Reba shouted for Jake who was ready to yell 'Geronimo', and jump in the pool. Jake ran back to Reba who sat in the shade. She had a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. Reba poured a good amount of cream in his hand and rubbed some on his back. Once she was done, Jake yelled 'Geronimo' and hurled himself into a cannonball and jump into the water. Despite the fact that Reba keep yelling that he should wait at lease fifteen minutes before exposed to the sun.

"I'm half dad, mom. I tan."

"Your dad has a fake tan!" Reba argued

"That's why I'm going for a real one." Reba shook her head with a grin. She put the cream on Henry and Elizabeth who soon followed Jake into the water.

"Thank you, grandma" Elizabeth thanked her with a kiss on her cheek

"Thank you, Reba." Henry did the same. Reba felt two pairs of emerald green eyes staring at her.

"Come here honey, you need sunscreen too," called Reba to Cassandra who was sitting on her father's lap. Kitty was not too far from her. The girl reluctantly walked closer to Reba. "We redheads have the Sun as our enemy. You have to make sure you're well protected," commented Reba putting a good amount of sunscreen on the girl's arms, legs and every part of her skin that could be exposed to the sun. Reba rubbed the cream in her hand and began brushing the bridge of her nose and cheekbones with her thumbs. She noticed the emerald green eyes staring back at her. "I'm done now" Reba gave the girl's sweet smile.

"Thank you," said the girl. Reba grinned and gave her a hug and kissed her flushed cheek. Cassandra tried not to smile, it wasn't easy for a seven year to hide her emotions. Reba could tell, she was happy that Reba hugged her. She sat down next to Reba, still with a little warm smile on her face.

"C'mon Cassandra, what took you so long?" Jake got out of water to go get the girl.

"Miss Reba said you have to wait fifteen minutes before you expose yourself to the Sun" Reba grinned hearing the girl's comment. She was listening. Jake shrugged and jumped back into the water. Reba grabbed a comb and brushed the girl's hair and helped tie it into a ponytail. Andrew had been staring at Reba dealing with the kids the whole time. He didn't notice Kitty standing behind him.

"Andrew, you also need sunscreen too, let me do you." Kitty said suggestively, placing her hands on his shoulders making their way down his chest. Her comment caused Reba to turn sharply and glared at them. Andrew startled.

"I'm okay Kitty, I'll wait for Reba to do me. I mean put the cream on me."

"But Reba is busy with Cassandra. I'm available. C'mon Andrew, I don't mind running my hands up and down your skin."

"If I want to have a pair of hand running on my skin, I'd rather have my girlfriend's" Andrew tried to brushed her off, he started to look uncomfortable.

"Aww... Andrew... I'm sorry if I make it... hard... for you."

"Down Kitty!" Reba couldn't help but remark. She had been listening long enough. Andrew stood up from where he sat and moved closer to Reba, sitting at the other side of his daughter. Ignoring Kitty's unsatisfying look. While waiting for the cream to absorb, Reba asked Cassandra about how she did at school. At first she just muttered her answers, but not long before she became talkative and told Reba about her school. She didn't even realize that she was having a conversation with Reba long enough that Jake had to come and ask if she planned to join them in the water. Reba told her it was past fifteen minutes now, so she could go into the water. She stood up and quickly pecked Reba's cheek and ran into the water without turning around.

"My turn," said Andrew motioning to the sunscreen. Reba poured some in his hand "What's this for?"

"Put it on you chest and turn around, I'll put some on your back." Reba answered innocently. Andrew narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together, he rubbed his hand together spreading the cream in his hand but instead of applying on his chest he placed his hands on her cheeks. "Ahh!" Cried Reba, now she got sunscreen all over her face. She grabbed a towel nearby to wipe it off.

"I want you to do me," said Andrew mischievously. He parted his arms waiting for her to apply sunscreen on his chest. Reba poured some sunscreen in her hand and massaged it on his chest. Her fingers lingered around his six-pack when their breath quickened. She ran her fingers up his chest and wrapped her arm around his neck bringing him into a passionate kiss. Kitty got up and walked to the pool house. "I have to jump into a pool right now," commented Andrew after the long lustful kiss.

"I would too if I had my bathing suit on." Reba somewhat confessed that the kiss also did something to her.

"I can't believe you came here knowing every one would go in to the pool and not bring your bathing suit with you," commented Andrew about her Capri jeans that she rolled the legs up to her knees and her tank top. He sat next to her calming himself down a bit before joining the kids in the pool. Reba motioned him to sit in front of her so she could apply the sunscreen on his back.

"I told you I haven't worn a bathing suit in years. I don't feel comfortable in them anymore."

"You look fabulous without it." Reba slapped his upper arm, but did not comment at that statement. She continued to apply sunscreen on his back. Once she was done, Andrew joined the kids in the pool, leaving Reba lying under the shade. She had her eyes closed when she felt water dripping on her arms. Four kids were trying to pull her up

"Ahh!! Let me down!" She screamed when Andrew picked her up and carried her to the pool, followed by the giggling of the kids.

"Okay." He let go, but Reba held on to his neck taking them both into the water. Well since she was wet anyway, she joined them with a game of Marco Polo. It wasn't a surprise that when Andrew was blindfolded, he would seize every opportunity possible to pulled her into in her embrace. But Andrew noticed, whenever Cassandra was it, she somehow always followed Reba's voice no matter how far she was. After the game of Marco Polo, they played beach ball, boys vs. girls. The girls won and they hugged each other and hi-five'd. Andrew just found out, Jake wasn't that good when it came to sports.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today." Reba got them all out of the water. Andrew sent Kitty out to get them some pizza. Reba overheard her say something about 'large or extra large', she hoped to God that kitty was still referring to pizza. Reba got out of water too wondering how would she go home soaking wet. She decided to call Kyra to drop of some casual outfit for her before she had to go play at a club.

"You could borrow my robe and I'll have this outfit clean for you." Andrew suggested

"Oh no, not again. The last time I did that, it didn't turn out pretty."

"Says who? It turned out almost perfect. And I only say almost because we didn't-" Reba swung her arm to hit him, but Andrew was quicker, he wrapped his arms around her and lovingly kissed her on the side of her head. She helped Cassandra and Elizabeth shower and washed their hair. Jake helped taking care of Henry. Kitty came back with pizza and they enjoy their dinner by the pool. Reba was still soaking wet, so was Andrew. Reba saw a familiar car pulled into his driveway.

"Barbra Jean!"

"Hey Reba, Kyra told me you need overnight stuff, here they are."

"I don't need overnight stuff, I just need clean clothes to wear back home, they pulled me in the water and I can't go home soaking wet." Reba explained to her best friend who was leering at Andrew's studly body in a swim trunk. "Barbra Jean!" Reba snapped her out of her little daydream.

"Huh, you need clean clothes, here they are." Eyes still locked at Andrew, she handed Reba a suit in a hanger.

"This is my work clothes. Where are my jeans and a t-shirt?"

"You can't go to work wearing jeans and t-shirt."

"No, but I can go home with it."

"Why go home? Tomorrow when you get up, you could go straight to work. I'm here to pick up the kids, don't worry about them. C'mon guys, say good night to Reba and let's go home, it's school day tomorrow." Before Reba had chance to protest, Barbra Jean put the kids into her car waiving good bye and drove off. Reba turned around and saw Andrew staring at her with a mischievous grin.

"So?"

"Do you happen to have a guest room?"

"Yes I do have a guest room, but I think Cassandra planted a whole bunch of pranks in it."

"No daddy I didn't" The girl innocently defended herself. Reba narrowed her eyes and glared at Andrew who just had a guilty look.

"I have a steam shower in my bathroom." He tried to persuade her

"Alright, I'd like to try that ceiling rain you told me about."

"There's something better than ceiling rain, I'll show you. Let me tuck Cassandra in first."

"But daddy it's not bed time yet."

"You can go to bed early honey, you're tired."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" Andrew picked up his daughter and tucked her in for the night. Reba grabbed her overnight bag and her work suit and headed to his room. "I'll read you two stories tomorrow I promise. But I'm going to shower now. Good night honey."

"But Miss Reba is using your bathroom." Andrew chuckled at the innocence of his daughter.

"I know honey. Good night. I love you" He kissed her forehead and turned off the light. Cassandra glanced at her Hello Kitty alarm clock: The little hand was near number 8, and the long hand at number 10. It wasn't her bed time. But she closed her eyes and thought about her day. She got a hug from Reba twice.

Andrew came in his room when Reba was going through the stuff that Barbra Jean brought over, she laughed. Besides the essential necessity, she also pack two cans of energy drinks, two energy bar and a box of... Reba quickly hid them, but not before Andrew saw what they were.

"That's some friend you have there, she cares about her friend's happiness and safety," commented Andrew joyfully. He turned Reba around to face him "I'm giving you one last chance to say no. So? What do you say? Are you granting me with full access?" They looked deep into each other's eyes. She ran her fingers along his rib cage, feeling intense muscles under her hand.

"Show me what you've got, besides the ceiling rain."


	7. Chapter 7

Physical - 07

In his sleep, Andrew drew Reba closer to his chest. Although this was the very first night they spent together, he felt like she was the last piece of his puzzle, fitting perfectly to make his life a complete picture. Reba wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone for almost seven years, since the night that Brock and her got separated. Yet, she felt quite home in his arms. At the crack of dawn, she opened her eyes and met with his bare chest, confirming to her that every wonderful thing that he said and done to her last night was real. She confessed to him that she almost went all the way with a guy name Brian about four years ago, but she chickened out. Andrew said he loved her enough to stop and back off at any moment that she didn't feel right. No matter how hard it was on him. She didn't stop him, she didn't chicken out, she went all the way with him, twice.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning dear." Reba looked up to meet his eyes. "Were you watching me sleep?" It looked like he had been awake a while now. He usually wasn't a morning person, but he was too content to remain sleeping. Andrew silently responded to her question with a smile and a kiss on the top of her head. "I hope I wasn't snoring." Reba mumbled

"You did make some sound before you drifted off to sleep, but I'm sure that wasn't snoring. It was more like... hmm... purring." His teasing remark had just made her turned red. What happened last night replayed itself sweetly in her head. They were passionately making out as the rain fell from the ceiling and romantically made love in his comfy bed. "I love you, Reba." He snuggled her closer to him, loved the feeling of her soft skin and hot body pressing against his own.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arm around his middle and tried to get closer. But that seemed to be as close as they could get without becoming one. "I should get up and get ready to go to work. Don't you have to get Cassandra ready for her school?"

"No, Kitty will have taken care of her." Andrew glanced at the time. "You're up early."

"So are you," commented Reba suggestively "but I really have to get going. I might have to drop by the house to see if Jake got up to go to school."

"Alright, only if I get to see you tonight."

"Sure, we can go to dinner and if we have time, we can see a show."

"No honey, we're coming here for dinner and staying here until the next morning."

"I'd like that." Reba wiggled, moved a little up intended to give him a soft kiss, but she just unknowingly exposed her upper half. Andrew wouldn't let her leave the bed. After he finally let her go, they went to have a shower and got ready to work. They went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. Since Cassandra still not up, Reba prepared breakfast for her too, asking Andrew what she usually had for breakfast.

"Cherrios?" He didn't sound so sure.

"You don't know?" Reba was shocked glaring at Andrew who tried to hide behind the newspaper at the breakfast table.

"Well, I don't usually get up this early. Normally she wakes me up to give me a hug before she goes to school. I'm not a morning person" He admitted. Reba shook her head with a chuckle, no wonder he needed a nanny.

"I'm going to make some pancakes, does she like Pancakes?" questioned Reba, spotting a box of pancake mix.

"I like pancakes" Reba rolled her eyes hearing his answer. She made some pancakes for them and made a little stack for Cassandra too.

"Good morning, daddy. You're up early today." Cassandra greeted her dad with a hug. Andrew glanced at Reba with a mischievous grin, causing her to blush. Reba could have sworn, she saw Kitty sneer in the corner of her eye. Kitty went and grabbed a bowl and cereal for the girl.

"I made pancakes for you." Reba tried to butter her up.

"She only has cereal in the morning and Andrew only has coffee," announced Kitty.

"I asked her for pancakes too," stated Andrew firmly. "I'm kinda hungry, I used so much energy last night. I have to build some back up for tonight." With her cheeks still flushed, she smiled when their eyes met. They were looking at each other with fire of passion. Kitty was upset that Andrew didn't back her up.

"What did you do daddy?" Cassandra asked innocently.

"I... uh..." Andrew looked at Reba searching for help, Reba couldn't help, she didn't know how to answer that question herself. "I studied, yeah, I studied Anatomy." Reba rolled her eyes at his lame excuse, but it seemed to work. Cassandra dropped the subject.

"Miss Reba, if you already made pancakes, I'll have some" Cassandra said softly. "Can you please make some scramble eggs too?"

"Sure" Reba was happy that her pancakes didn't go to waste

"Well if you gonna make them, can I have some too? You know, I have a lot of energy to make up for this morning too."

"Oh stop that!" Cried Reba discreetly motioned to the girl, who was waiting for her breakfast at the table. She stared at her dad.

"Something bit your neck daddy?"

"Huh? It's... eerrmm..." Andrew stammered covering the mark with his hand.

"It's a hickey" Kitty cut him off before stomping off in annoyance. Leaving Andrew to explain to his seven years old what a hickey is. Reba laughed when Andrew used medical terms to explain to her, knowing that it would go over her head. Reba made scrambled eggs for Andrew and his daughter. They enjoyed their breakfast together. Cassandra seemed to be happy.

"Cassandra, please hurry up if you don't want to be late for school." Kitty came back into the kitchen a while later to tell the girl to hurry up. She finished her pancakes and scrambled eggs. She gave her daddy a hug and a kiss on his cheek, saying bye. She timidly walked over to Reba.

"Am I getting a hug too?"

"Miss Reba, can I have pancakes and scramble eggs for breakfast again tomorrow?" Reba grinned

"Sure thing, honey. You want some bacon too?" The girl nodded with a smile. She threw Reba a hug and kissed her cheek and ran to Kitty who had the car ready to drop her of at school. "Cassandra," called Reba. The girl stopped and turned around, giving Reba her attention. "I'm leaving to work too, do you want me to drop you off?"

"You will?"

"Yep, I have to drive pass your school to go to my work anyway."

"Let me go get my backpack and tell Kitty." The girl almost skipped to the car. Andrew got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Looks like she finally likes you."

"If I had only knows that bribing her with food works, I would have done that a long time ago." Reba quipped, she started to have a feeling that what Cassandra desperately needed, was a mother's love. That's why she always stared at her when Reba had any interaction with Jake.

"I'm sure it's you. I mean who doesn't love you? I do."

"I'm ready to go." The girl came back with her backpack and unhappy nanny. Andrew took his daughter's hand and Reba took Cassandra's other hand. They walked to Reba's car. Andrew squat down to hug his daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek, and stood up and kissed his girlfriend on her lips.

"I'm off now, I'll see you later tonight. You better behave and not let any kitten pounce on you. Althought, I've marked my territory, some frisky little kittens just don't get the message." Andrew laughed at her remark.

"I didn't know you're teritorial."

"Only when I'm threaten." With one last peck, she closed her car door. "Wear a turtle neck!" shouted Reba driving off his drive way. Andrew chuckled rubbing the spot where she left the hickey and went to his room to get change to a turtle neck. He walked pass Kitty, he stopped and asked her about how she did with her classes. She was far behind most people her age, she stopped going to school at the age of twelve. And by taking only correcpondance courses, it would take her a while before she finished her high school.

"I have some homework that I need help, can you please help me tonight?" When Reba wasn't in sight, she wasn't all that flirty. She knew Andrew well enough that he wouldn't lay a finger on her because she was only seventeen. And she would not do anything to cause him to be in trouble with the law. She just wanted to drive Reba nuts, and hopefully she would go away.

"I promised Reba I'll be with her tonight, but she'll come here for dinner. Maybe I can help you sometime after dinner." Andrew didn't add more to the conversation, he left to work happy. He was looking forward to see Reba again tonight. And the fact that his daughter started to open up for Reba, he thought that was all he wanted, for now.

Reba finished her work early, the last loving couple she had shown the house to, had fallen in love with the first house they saw. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly. It could be because she went through her day with a grin that seemed to be glued on her face. She went home and prepared dinner for Kyra and Jake. Barbra Jean came over to her house when she saw Reba's car in her driveway.

"So... How are you?"

"Good, thanks." Reba tried to keep the speech to the minimun, but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Reba, spill!"

"What do you want me to say? Yeah we did it, and that's all you need to know, and no more questions!"

"He's the one?"

"I kinda hope so. Because... I gave him everything I've got, I don't know if I can handle another broken heart." Reba confessed.

"Why would you say that? He loves you."

"I know he does. But I don't know, it was like you're driving on an empty road going straight with no speed limit, as you hit the gas, excerate full speed and you worry if a cat will jump out from nowhere without warning, causes you to slam hard on the breaks. That kind of fear."

"The girl's been giving you trouble again?"

"No, Cassandra is better now, she starts to accept me. I get her now. She just need some motherly affection since her mom left her. I feel bad for her you know, besides her dad, no one hardly gives her a hug. Anyway... it was the nanny that I'm worry about."

"The nanny probably needs a hug too, she doesn't have parents either, right? Hey, remember when you pushed me into Brock's arms when I brought you dead cat sauces? That's what happens when your parents don't give you enough attention."

"Great! Thanks for another sleepless night. Anyway, I'm leaving. Please take care of the kids while I'm gone."

"You're welcome. But can you really do it all night?" Barbra Jean had taken her sentence into another meaning. "I mean you and Andrew are getting old. And if not because of the little help of a little blue pill, Brock couldn't even-"

"BARBRA JEAN!" Reba cut her off, she quickly zipped, locked and threw out the key, "I meant now you made me worry about how Kitty's reacting toward Andrew, she's even more obvious than you were with Brock, not about him being active all night! Forget it, I'm going. Thanks for helping me taking care of Jake."

"You're going there again? But Reba, we hardly hang out like the way best friends should anymore." Barbra Jean pouted. Reba rolled her eyes, she had so much love to give, but so little time to spread it evenly.

"Have we ever done that? Alright fine, let me check my schedule and I'll let you know when we can hang out." Reba grabbed her overnight stuff and her work suit heading to her car, Brock was about to say hi. "Hi Brock, bye Brock." And she left, leaving Barbara Jean pouting in her kitchen and Brock by the door standing like a deer in the headlights. Barbra Jean told him that Reba stayed overnight at Andrew's last night. Brock didn't think Reba would let herself go for physical attraction. But apparenty, it wasn't just something physical, she was serious about the guy. She must have strong feelings for him.

"I can't believe I'm being replaced." Brock mumbled.

"I know! I'm being replaced too!" Cried Barbra Jean.

Andrew came home from the clinic seeing Cassandra was busy doing her homework, she gave him a hug and went back to do her homework in his study. He asked her why such a rush?

"Miss Reba said she would teach me to play Candy Land when she comes here, but I have to finish my homework first."

"Candy Land?"

"Yes daddy, Miss Reba said her daughter, Kyra, used to play with her all the time. They played for hours."

"What else did she tell you?" Andrew studied his daughter, he could tell by her voice that Reba had already won the girl's heart. He wasn't sure how she did it, but it looked like both him and his daughter were falling for the same woman.

"She said she loves all kind of board games, she'll teach me to play pictionary too. Daddy, how come we never played board games?"

"Most board games are more fun when you play with at least three people honey, and I didn't know you like board games. Most kids your age they like computer games, or console games." Andrew had to admit he hardly knew what his daughter like to play. She usually played with Kitty when he was at work. And if he was home, she would read or draw or play some of her toys quietly in his study. Reba made him realize how little time he spent with his daughter. "Do you want to go see a new cartoon with me this weekend?"

"Would Miss Reba come too?"

"I can ask if she could."

"Okay daddy. Daddy, can you please stop talking to me? I can't concentrate." Andrew chuckled. He kissed his daughter on the side of her head and left her to finish her homework. He looked at the time and thought Reba wouldn't be here for at least another hour. He decided that he would help Kitty with her homework first, so when Reba arrived, he would spent all his time with her.

Reba pulled her car in his driveway almost an hour before Andrew was expecting her. She would have arrived even sooner if she didn't have to stop at the grocery store to pick up some bacon for breakfast tomorrow. She walked into a very quiet home, wondering where every one was. She went to the kitchen and saw Penny was cooking their dinner.

"Hello Penny, can you help me put these away?" Reba put a grocery bag on the counter. Penny almost said she wasn't working for Reba. She did that once when Reba was looking for paper towels to clean up for one of the pranks Cassandra planted, but Andrew said 'yes you are' when he overheard her say that. "Where is everybody?"

"Cassandra's doing homework in his study, Andrew and Kitty are in the pool house." Penny's answered just made her heart sink.

"WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's Get Physical - 08 **

Reba almost ran to the pool house, but she slow down to take some deep breathes. No, Andrew wouldn't do that to her, not so soon. She shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. He must have some good explanations and valid reasons to be there. Reba was pacing by the pool. Should she or should she not go in there?

"Thanks Andrew. Now please let me return the favor. Why don't you come back here and I can help you relax that stiff muscle." Reba heard Kitty's voice, as the pool house's door was open.

"No, thanks for the offer. I better go. Reba should be here anytime now." Andrew closed the door finding Reba standing nearby with her arms folded. "Hi honey, you're here early."

"What's that all about?"

"Oh, I helped her with her studies, and I made a mistake of rubbing my shoulder, so she offered to give me a massage." Reba narrowed her eyes speciously. "Reba, she's only seventeen. She's a minor. I wouldn't do anything to put my career on the line or risk going in jail."

"Her parts ain't that 'minor'. And you're telling me that I should only worry when she's eighteen?"

"No, I didn't mean that. Honey, you know I love you. And consider how wonderful that is to be with you last night, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship." Andrew conciliated Reba, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, and lovingly kissing her on the side of her head. "Uh hmm..." Andrew cleared his throat, "speaking of last night, now I really have a stiff muscle to relax" Reba elbowed him. "Reba, don't worry about me and Kitty okay? She's just a kid that I help out. I never once think of her romantically I swear."

"Alright, I believe you. Now let's get in the house shall we? Cassandra must be finished her homework by now." They walked hand in hand back to the house. They did not notice Kitty was watching them.

"Cassandra honey, are you done with your homework yet?" Andrew peaked in his study finding his daughter still buried her nose in her homework.

"I'm almost done daddy, stop distracting me."

"Sorry" Andrew put his hands up and stepped back "I just want to let you know that Reba's here."

"Ooh, I only have a little bit left, please tell her to wait for me, don't start playing Candy Land without me." The girl started to panic.

"Take your time sweetheart, I won't start without you I promise." The girl flashed Reba a smile. "Don't you think she studies way too much for a seven year-old?" Asked Reba walking to his room, she sounded concerned. Cassandra went to a special school for gifted students and when Reba dropped her off at her school today she noticed those kids were like little Einsteins, looking so smart but lifeless. And when Henry and Elizabeth, whom were her age, enjoyed some times with their friends after school, Cassandra had her piano lessons. When she came home from school, she had a load of homework to do.

"It's good for her future." Reba wasn't in a position to argue with him on this subject, she was just his girlfriend she shouldn't butt in and should mind her own business. Cassandra seemed to be fine with it, but Reba felt that the girl should have more fun. Reba kept her opinion to herself. She put her belongings in his bedroom; hung her work clothes in front of the walk-in closet, placing the toiletry bag in the bathroom. Andrew sat at the end of the bed, just enjoying her presence. "Oh that's funny, you brought your pajamas." Andrew commented seeing Reba put her pajamas and her bathrobe at the end of the bed.

"How's that funny?" Andrew gave her 'the look'. "You don't expect me to walk out of this room not being decent, do you? I've learned my lesson."

"Reba, Cassandra isn't going to play any pranks on you anymore, and I don't even think I could bribe her to step on your robe again. But actually, I don't expect you to walk out of this room at all." Andrew sat her on his lap, running his hand alongside her body. He loved hugging her hourglass figure, he loved every inch of her body, he loved how soft her skin felt under his hand, and he loved kissing her. Reba loved it too when he showed his affectionate. She loved to be in his embrace, she loved his broad shoulders, she loved the sensation of his touch and she loved the way he kissed her. They loved how their lips locked perfectly, they loved how their body melted against each other, and they loved the thrill of becoming one. And they should stop making out now that they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Daddy, Miss Reba, I'm done with my homework."

"We'll be out in a minute, honey." He just needed few minutes to... cool off. It ain't easy when the hot redhead still on his lap with one arm around his next and the other one lingering on his chest. She was such a teaser. She built up his desires, she drove him crazy, and she made him really looking forward to the night. Reba got to know Cassandra better now that she would never barge into his room without his permission. Reba didn't have to be afraid that the kid would walk in on them. She seductively kissed him and lightly bit his bottom lip.

"I'll go out first, that should give you a few minutes to settle down," said Reba lowering her eyes, looking down with a naughty little grin. That didn't help him one bit.

"Oh, you'll pay for what you did to me." Andrew determined.

"Looking forward to pay for it with interest." She left the room with one last provocative kiss. Andrew went to his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, trying to cool down. After dinner they play Candy Land. Although Cassandra was too mature for the game now, she enjoyed every little bit of it. She wanted to know if there were any other board games they could play together. It was almost her bedtime, but she still had too much fun.

"Time to go to bed now, honey." Andrew tried to get his daughter to go to bed.

"I still have eleven more minutes, daddy."

"You couldn't just say ten minutes, could you?" To the girl right now, every minute counted, same for Andrew. They both wanted Reba's attention.

"Ooh I almost forgot! Daddy, can you come to my piano recital next Tuesday?"

"Next week, I'm on call at the hospital until midnight, honey. I'm sorry I really can't go."

"That's all right daddy. I understand."

"Can I go?" Reba could see the sadness in the girl's eyes when her dad said he couldn't go.

"You will?" Reba just put a smile back on the girl's face.

"Yes I will. Now, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed?"

"But I still have three more minutes." Reba chuckled. She got up and took the girl by the hand, led her up stairs. Andrew followed them. She helped Cassandra getting ready for bed. "Daddy promised that he will read me two stories tonight." She really didn't want to go to sleep for some reason. Andrew kicked himself for giving her that promise. He didn't know that Reba would be here tonight. He got a book, looking for the shortest story. "Can you read one and daddy read one?" After they each read her a story, the girl still tried to stay awake.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, honey." Andrew hurried his daughter to fall asleep. Cassandra yawned and said she wasn't tired. Reba decided to sing her to sleep. With her soothing voice, the girl fell asleep in no time.

"Finally, now it's time for you to soothe me to sleep!" Andrew scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. They soothed each other to sleep. Reba got up early, and tried to scoot out of the bed trying not to wake him up. She called Jake to make sure he was up and ready to go to school. Then she went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast and went up to wake Cassandra. She woke up happy. Reba helped her prepare to go to school. Kitty came to get the girl just when Reba helped her with her uniform. Reba did a quick check on her homework, and led the girl down to the kitchen by her hand. Kitty looked furious, that was her job to take care of Cassandra. Andrew woke up a while later when he tried to reach for his girlfriend, but only find the empty bed. He put on his robe and came to the kitchen seeing his two favorite redheads making breakfast. Cassandra stood on a stool trying to flip a pancake.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning, daddy. How many pancakes do you want?"

"Are you making it?" The girl answered with a flash of a big smile. Andrew walked to the stove to see what they were up to. He noticed his daughter wearing an apron that pretty much cover her whole body. Reba made her wear it if she wanted to help, so she wouldn't dirty her uniform. He kissed his daughter on the top of her head, and did the same to Reba. He wrapped his arm around her chest watching his daughter staring at the pancake on the pan, ready to flip when Reba told her to. Some pancakes were a mess and so out of shape, but Cassandra was too proud that she made it. Andrew just realized he didn't see Kitty this morning.

"I gave her a morning off." Andrew nodded in acknowledgement. They just enjoyed their breakfast together. Reba had just made that morning to be their favorite one.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Cassandra pleaded

"Can we do that again tonight?" Andrew seized his opportunity, causing Reba to giggle at the two Oakley's.

"I would love to, but I also have my family to take care of. Or Jake is gonna think that I have a new kid and forgot about him." Reba saw a little sadness in the girl's eyes. "We'll do this some other time, I promise." Reba gave the girl her word. "Same goes to you too." She winked at Andrew.

"How about this Friday? Bring Jake here to stay over the weekend and go home on Sunday."

"Please..." Cassandra begged. Reba nodded with a warm smile.

"Are you ready to go to school?" Kitty walked in to check on the girl, and then she turned to Reba. "Or are you gonna take care of that too?"

"I'll take her to school," answered Reba shortly.

"Oh then, Andrew, just you and me in this empty house. So what do you say, let me get rid of that stiffness of yours"? Kitty flirted with Andrew, as she massaged his shoulder.

"I also had that taken care of" Reba glared at Kitty. "Enough to keep him relaxed for a while." Andrew found it became harder to breathe. He cleared his throat, signaling that his little girl was still in the room. Kitty got upset and she stomped off.

"Miss Reba, I'm ready to go to school." Cassandra didn't like the tension between Reba and Kitty. She didn't know why they didn't seem to like each other.

"Can you please go wait in the car, honey? I'll follow you in a minute." Cassandra hopped out of her chair and went to get her backpack. Leaving just Reba and her father at the breakfast table. "Mind if I find you a new nanny?"

"Honey, you can find me a new nanny if you want, but I still can't get rid of Kitty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's get physical - 09 **

"And why not? I know, you told me that you want to help her until she finishes her high school. But I'll admit, I really don't feel comfortable with her being around you."

"I'm her legal guardian. She's not old enough to be on her own" Reba let out a long heavy sight. Andrew stood up and pulled Reba into his arms.

"Nothing I can do, is there? I should get Cassandra to school now."

"Reba, you can trust me that I only love you." Andrew said firmly, looking into her eyes, giving her full confidence, before he kissed her with all the love he had for her, giving her a boost of security. "You really can't stay here again tonight?" Reba giggled and gave him another kiss before leaving. Reba knew she could trust him, but there was an uneasy feeling she couldn't get rid of.

Reba went through her day trying to think about the happy time between her and Andrew. He called her on his break time, telling her that he missed her already. Reba missed him too, but she had to take care of her family as well. Her kids understood that she had sacrificed her happiness and took care of them for the past seven years, and they were willing to help each other out for Reba to have time to herself and not to worry about them, since they had all grown up. But being a mom, she just couldn't leave them too long.

Andrew felt that his house was so empty without Reba being around. Cassandra had nothing to look forward to after her homework was done. She missed Reba.

"Daddy, would Miss Reba come here tomorrow?" Asked Cassandra when Andrew tucked her in to bed.

"I want her to, but she also has to take care of Jake and Kyra."

"Daddy, Why doesn't she like Kitty?"

"Kitty doesn't behave properly for a lady, she shouldn't be all over a man who's not her boyfriend."

"But Kitty loves you."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, she said no one ever cared about her before, but you do. She said we are the only family she has. She wishes you would love her."

"Honey, I care about her because she could have a bright future, she was unlucky to be with the wrong crowd when she was just a girl. I just gave her chance and pointed her in the right direction. I already love Reba, I can't love two woman at once."

"Miss Reba loves you too?"

"Yes, she does," answered Andrew, confidently with a sweet grin. "Now go to sleep honey."

"If you're going to call Miss Reba, please tell her I say good night." Andrew chuckled and pulled out his cell phone and dialled the familiar number. He handed the phone to the girl. Cassandra said good night to her on the phone and she went to sleep. Andrew carried on a conversation with Reba for a while before they both said goodnight and went to sleep in their cold, empty beds.

"C'mon now, Jake, I can't leave you home alone all weekend."

"Mom, I'm a grown up, I want to spend time with my friends too." Jake ran to his room.

"What's all about?" Brock barged in to see how his ex-wife was doing.

"I tried to convince Jake to stay at Andrew's house this weekend, but he wouldn't. I can't leave him all by himself. I'll have to tell Andrew that I can't go."

"Reba, you really love him?"

"It's very inappropriate to talk to an ex about this, but hey, you did this to me all the time, so here goes. Yes I really love him."

"I have to confess, I'm jealous as heck at the thought of you in other man's arms. But that's the cross I have to bear. I'll take care of Jake this weekend. He'll be staying at my house so you don't have to worry about him."

"Man, you really have changed." Reba looked at him in awe.

"As you said so yourself, Barbra Jean becomes me, and I become you and you-"

"I'm still me!" Reba cut him off immediately.

"Fine." Brock chuckled. He admitted to himself that in a weird way, he still loved her, but he made his choice. Reba spent the last six, almost seven years helping him put his life back on track, this was the least he could do.

"Brock..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something about when you had an affair?"

"Oh good, and I was afraid that we finally moved on past that." Brock remarked sarcastically.

"When you first hooked up with Barbra Jean, was it just some physical attraction or did you love her then?" Reba ignored his sarcasm

"Reba..."

"Please answer me."

"Alright fine." Brock sat on the coffee table, facing his ex. "You do recall what Barbra Jean used to look like, don't you? So no, it's not a physical attraction. And no, I didn't love her back then, I loved you. What happened was, I was upset that we fought. You kicked me out. I was tired of being all alone in an empty condo. I wanted to come home, but you seemed to be happier without me."

"I was on happy pills!"

"I didn't know that! I was hurt that I wasn't needed anymore. And she was there to support me. And one thing led to another, she ended up pregnant. I only loved her after I got to know her better. Why do you ask?"

"I just can't get rid of the feeling that someday, the same thing is gonna happen with Andrew and Kitty. And she's much hotter than Barbra Jean!"

"She's only seventeen."

"She won't be seventeen forever!"

"Look Reba, I don't know how the heck you could handle when Barbra Jean and I ran to you with our problems, because I really felt uncomfortable talking to you about another man, but here goes. He loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I'm sorry but I find this rather ironic hearing this from a man who once said I'm the love if his life, and left me for another woman"

"I knew this would come back and bite me." Brock stood up "Anyway, I'll take care of Jake this weekend, so you can go and spend time with... whomever."

"Brock..." Reba called him when he was at the door. Brock turned around. "Thanks." Brock parted his arms and Reba stepped in for a friendly hug. And that just confirmed her feelings for Brock, it used to turn her world upside down when he hugged her, but this time around, only friendship that remained.

Reba went to Andrew's place on Friday after work. She told him that Jake wouldn't come, but he would go out with them on Saturday. Cassandra was looking forward to Friday since Reba dropped her off at her school after they made pancakes and had breakfast together. Kitty made her some pancakes, but Cassandra only had a little, it wasn't like the way Miss Reba made it. So she went back to having cereal in the morning. Andrew had to call Reba earlier now that his daughter wanted to say good night to her as well. Although her dad let her talk to Reba at night a few minutes before she went to sleep, but it wasn't the same. Andrew couldn't agree more. The two Oakley's were just head over heals in love with Reba. Now it was just a question of who loves Miss Reba more.

The moment her car pulled into Andrew's driveway. They raced each other to her arms. Reba bent down to accept the girl's hug. Cassandra excitedly told Reba about how she waited for her every day.

"Uhh Hmm..." He cleared his throat showing that his arms still open, his lips still pouted, waiting for her to step in. Reba grinned walking into his embrace and giving him a peck. Andrew wanted a kiss, not just a peck, but his daughter was staring. Reba gave Andrew her overnight bag, and took the girl by the hand walking in to the living room. Andrew joined them in the living room after he put her bag in his bedroom.

"Look what I got for you." Reba gave the girl a little bag. She opened in to found a little apron. She was so happy she gave Reba a big kiss on her cheek. Reba helped her put it on.

"Look daddy, I'm the #1 sous-chef," she pointed to the writing on her little apron. She had no idea what sous-chef meant, but it sounded important. "Miss Reba, What are we cooking for dinner?"

"I thought Penny already cooked dinner." Cassandra pouted. She was so excited to try out her new apron. "But we can make some cookies." Reba always knew when and how to cheer her up. "I better go to grocery store and get a roll of pre-made cookie dough." Reba leaned over to Andrew and mumbled. Andrew laughed softly.

"I'll go, she's so excited to see you, she'd probably rather be with you."

"Why don't we all go, so she could choose her own choice of cookies?" Reba had just made the little girl's weekend to remember. She enjoyed the grocery shopping, she enjoyed planning dinner with Reba, and she enjoyed helping Reba make them. After long day of fun, Reba tucked her in and sang her to sleep, that's when Andrew would get Reba's full attention, and gave her his attention as well.

"Shoot, the hospital called, there's an emergency, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Andrew wished he didn't have to leave, especially since it was Saturday evening, and he wanted to spend time with his family.

"Okay honey, I'll tuck Cassandra in. I will go to bed first if I'm tired. But wake me up when you come back," said Reba suggestively. Andrew kissed her before he had to go. Reba spent the evening with the girl; she tucked her in and came down to the living room and watched TV, waiting for Andrew to come back. Kitty sat next to Reba.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Sure"

"Andrew is mine." Kitty claimed.

"Oh really? Funny, he hardly talks about you, unless I ask. And his answer is usually 'She's just a kid, I never once think of her romantically'. How's he yours?" Reba hated to fight with a girl that was younger than her own daughters, but she lost Brock to Barbra Jean because she didn't put up a fight, she lost Jack because she didn't feel right fighting for someone that had rightful owner. But Andrew was hers, she wasn't about to sit still and let anyone take Andrew away. Kitty smirked

"Of course, he wouldn't say he's interested in me. If he said he does, you wouldn't sleep with him. But just so you know, he's been eyeing me since I blossomed. The only reason why he has never laid a finger on me is because I'm a minor. But believe me, he's only dating you just to kill sometime while waiting for me to become an adult. The moment I turned eighteen, he'd dump you."

"Pfft, yeah right." Reba wasn't convinced, but it made her wonder

"And to be honest, I don't really care about this romance crap, it's only the physical moments that we're after. You can have him for all the 'in sickness and in health', but when he has needs, it's me that he desires. I can satisfy him better that you can, grandma. Think about it, between a young kitten like me and an old cougar like you, which one of us would a man go after when he needs pleasure? Who knows, one of these days he might accidentally shout out my name when he's… sleeping… with you." Reba was stunned. "By the way, when you and Andrew first went out, did he ask you out or you make the first move?" Kitty left Reba sitting there in shock. No, Kitty was lying, Andrew didn't wait for her to grow up, he only thought of her as a kid. But Reba did ask him out first, or hinted to him that she wanted him to ask her out. Did he think of Kitty when he held her at night? An old cougar, what did she meant calling her a cougar? Reba was so deep in her thoughts, she let her mind wandered, she didn't notice Andrew return.

"Hey Sweetie," called Andrew

"Did you just call me Kitty?"

"No I call you 'sweetie'. You looked a little jumpy, what's matter?" Reba decided to tell him what Kitty just told her. "Honey, nothing in her statement is true. I'm not interested in her."

"But she said you were eyeing her since she blossomed, that's why you took her in. And how old are you?" Reba just realized she never asked how old he was. She assumed they were about the same age maybe two or three years different, but Kitty just called her a cougar.

"I... uh... I'm thirty eight." Reba was shocked "Did I say thirty eight? I meant to say forty eight." he tried.

"Holy! Gosh! You're seven years younger than me!"

"I'm approaching forty soon, if that helps." Reba looked uncomfortable "Reba, I do know about our age difference. I was your doctor. I saw your file. I remembered feeling in awe when I learned how old you are and how young you look. I look older than my age, and you look younger than your age, perfect match!" Andrew tried to cheer her up. Reba sighed, she would try to overlook the age difference since it's not like anyone would ask to see their ID and find out that she was almost seven years older than him.

"Andrew... When Kitty turns eighteen, will you let her go?"

"Reba, I promised her I'll help her out until she finishes her high-school. She then can find a job and survive on her own." That didn't help, Reba was still worried, maybe Kitty was right, and he waited for her to become an adult, that's why he promised her that. "Reba, Kitty doesn't have a family. You know how hard it was for her to fight off the dependence on drugs without a support of her family? She did that. She wanted a better life. And she needs someone to give her that chance. I'm the only family she has. She needs me." Reba chuckled nervously

"Why because, she too can't make darn toast?"

"Huh?" Andrew genuinely confused

"Seven years ago, I lost my husband whom I've known and loved for twenty years to another woman for that exact reason; she needed him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's get physical - 10**

Andrew sat her on his lap, pressing her head on his chest. Reba poured her heart out.

"Brock left me, he threw out our twenty years of marriage together, just because Barbra Jean couldn't make toast. She made him feel like a hero. He left me because he didn't feel needed. Am I going to lose you because she needs you more than I do too? She needs you, and what do you feel about her? When you hold me at night, did you think of her? Every time you touch me, did you think how it'd be like to touch her?"

"STOP THAT!" Andrew raised his voice. "I LOVE YOU..." He cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes; "It's YOU... that's always in my head. It's YOU... that I dream about at night, it's YOU... that I always look forward to seeing as often as I can. It's YOU... I desire. It's YOU... that I have the pleasure holding. Kitty may need me, but it's YOU... I need." He paused and kissed her again and again. "Can't you see how crazy I am about you?"

"I don't want to lose you to someone else for the same stupid reason. I can't help it if I'm strong and I can survive without Brock or you. But I don't want to."

"And you're not going to. Because I love you, and I don't want to lose you too."

"Kitty made her intention clear that she didn't care if you loved her or not, she just wants a physical relationship with you."

"And haven't I always made my intentions clear who I want in my bed?"

"But she's younger and much hotter than I am, wouldn't you give in to temptation?"

"Honey, I'm not going to argue with you about the younger part, but hotter? Not to me, you're the hottest and sexiest too." Reba chuckled, she snuggled closer to him. "But if you're going with that theory, hmm... ah. Got it!" Reba glanced up to look at him "You're a realtor, you show people houses, there must be occasions that you see a house and think 'man this house is beautiful', could move in, but you wouldn't because it wasn't your home. Maybe stay for a night as a guest, but not permanently. You know what I mean?" Reba nodded

"But I don't want you to spend even a night elsewhere!"

"I won't. I already have a beautiful home," said Andrew firmly. "And let me remind you that I'm a doctor. I see my fair share of... houses." Reba chuckled "Some are openly flirting with me, oh when I say openly, I mean it. Not like you, who tried to convince me to check for signs of breast cancer fully dressed." Reba laughed softly. "Of course, sometimes, my body will react, but my mind doesn't. When people look at women, they look at how appealing they are, but I look for diseases. So honestly, physical attraction doesn't really have that much affect on me. So when Kitty told you that I was eyeing her, she may have misunderstood how I worry about her health, she was very bony when I found her at the rehab. And she grew so fast. I don't have any kind of desire for her I swear." Andrew made her feel better.

"Physical appearance really doesn't have an affect on you?"

"Some, but not enough to risk losing my career or losing you."

"Oh really? That wasn't the reaction I remember when I dropped my robe."

"Well, that was totally unexpected. And I already had feelings for you, so that was different." Andrew was glad that Reba seemed to feel better.

"If I hadn't hinted that I want you to ask me out, would you?" Kitty was right about Reba being the one who made the first move.

"I'm going to be honest with you on this subject, no I wouldn't have. Because you were my patient, and that's against doctor ethics. And even the very first time I took you out, I was searching through a million excuses why I shouldn't date you, beside the obvious one, but I couldn't even come up with one. So I decided to transfer your file." Andrew looked deep into her eyes. "I love you for who you are. Not because of... these, not your soft skin or your killer hot body." Reba laughed at his last comment.

"You'd still love me if I put on a hundred pounds?"

"Even if you put on a hundred pounds, but don't put on a hundred pounds because it's not good for your health." Reba smiled and she cuddled in his embrace, still sitting on his lap. She sighed.

"Andrew... I have zero tolerance for cheating. Can you please swear to me that there would be no one else?"

"I give you my word. It takes two people to cheat, and I'm not up for cheating." Reba smiled before kissing him lovingly. "But I'm up for something else." He added mischievously. "It's almost one o'clock. Shall we go to bed?" Andrew suggested, he got a nod in respond. He carried Reba up to his bedroom.

"Andrew..." called Reba when he lay her down on his bed. "Can we not turn out the light?" Andrew could tell that Kitty's comment still bothered her. She had to make sure he aware of who he was holding, who he was making love to. Andrew ensured Reba that it was her that he desired. It was her and no one else.

Kitty was grounded for what she said to Reba. Andrew also made his message clear to Kitty that he didn't want any sexual relationship with her, not even for a one-night stand.

"Kitty, I want to see you have a bright future. I saw good potential in you when I saw you at the rehab clinic. I know you can have a better life. Don't make me choose between you and the woman I love, you're not going to win."

"Okay," said Kitty returning to the pool house. She gave Reba a look. The kind of look that said 'Andrew didn't mean what he said, he only said those things because you're here.'

"Hang on." Kitty stopped by Reba's voice. "I really don't like seeing any one end up on the street. I'm counting on you to change your attitude. If you can't change the way you act toward my boyfriend, then you and I, we have problem, peaches." Reba declared war. Kitty stomped to the pool house.

"You really won't take any crap from anyone." Reba just added a quality for Andrew to admire about her.

"I let her comments got into my head, and I shouldn't have. She hit me where it hurt. I just realized that the wound that Brock left me never fully healed, and I'm afraid to be stabbed again. But sooner or later, I ought to learn to trust somebody else again. So I'm going to learn to trust you. Please don't let me down."

"Of course not. Shall we take Cassandra to the water park now? She's been looking forward to this."

"Yeah, she woke us up at five, and we hardly had any sleep." Reba commented, followed by a yawn.

"It's your fault." Andrew blamed her "You wouldn't let me turn out the light, we couldn't sleep and Cassandra thought we were up."

"Well, we were up, weren't we?" Reba winked "Thanks God for a girl with manners! She could have walked in on us." Reba had tried to put her mind at ease. Andrew hadn't done anything to show any interest in Kitty. She just had to trust that Andrew wouldn't risk putting his whole life on the line and gave in to Kitty. They went to pick up Jake from Brock's house.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Brock curiously.

"To the water park."

"You are going to a water park?" Brock was surprised. "I can't even remember when was the last time you wore a bathing suit."

"Hey, Andrew said I look hot in it!"

"Okay, too much information!" Brock exclaimed "Jake hurry up, you're mother's waiting!" Jake rushed to the door with his stuff. He said bye to his dad and hopped on to Andrew's Volvo. He had two cars: Porsche for himself to use, and Volvo for Kitty to drive Cassandra around. Brock watched Reba leave with a light chuckled. She deserved another perfect ten. He thought.

Reba felt a little shy wearing a bikini. Andrew kept telling how great she looked. She even had a few younger men leering at her perfect curves.

"See I told you, you look much younger than your age." Andrew complimented, sitting next to his sexy redhead while Jake took Cassandra to different rides.

"I still can't believe you're seven years younger than me. If I hadn't fallen for you already, there's no way I'm dating a guy who was thirteen when I was twenty."

"Still bitter about that? Told you I'm approaching forty soon."

"That ain't helping honey, guess where I'm heading!" Andrew brought her into a hug.

"You still look wonderful. I'll dye my hair grey if you want. Going for a George Clooney look." Reba laughed. "Don't you worry about our age different okay? Just keep in mind that I love you, and that's all that matters." Reba nodded before kissed him lovingly. Cassandra giggled when Jake splashed water at them. Reba ran after Cassandra while Andrew heading for Jake. They spent all day at the water park before dropping Jake back at Brock's house. It was a little hard for Reba to ignore the fact that Kitty was in the same house as Andrew and she wasn't always there to keep her eye on them. As much as she wanted to spend time at his place, for many reasons, she still had her home to take care of. Andrew frowned, watching Reba packing her overnight stuff to return to her house on weekdays.

"Can't you stay here with us?" It wasn't just Andrew that frowned, Cassandra didn't want her to go too. She was all over Reba; Andrew couldn't even give his girlfriend a passionate kiss because his daughter was always by her side.

"Honey, I also have my family to take care of, Jake not old enough to take care of himself."

"If Jake is old enough, will you stay here with us?"

"It'd be so many years before Jake would be old enough, you'll probably be tired of me being around by then. We'll see what our future holds for us. But I'll see you again sometime this week I promise." The girl nodded in understanding. Reba waved goodbye as she drove off.

"You really want her to stay with us?"

"Yes daddy."

"You wouldn't mind if she became your new mommy now?" Cassandra folded her arms across her chest, and pressed one thumb on her chin like when she saw Reba do when she was trying to think.

"Let me think about it," said Cassandra walking into her room. She loved Reba, but there was something holding her back.

"Think fast!" Andrew shouted for his daughter to hear. Andrew could see his daughter really thinking hard about this subject. He would wait to see what his daughter's answer was, before he popped the question.


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's get physical - 11**

"Mom... Can you- Wow" Cheyenne came to her living room with a baby in her arms. She lost her words seeing her mom look so stunning.

"Nope" Reba knew what her daughter wanted.

"Reba... Whoa!" Barbra Jean barged in with Henry, and had the same reaction as Cheyenne did: lost her speech

"No" Reba answered before anyone had chance to ask anything. She put on her earrings, and had one last quick check of herself. "This is the very first Valentines I have someone to spend with. Go find yourself a new babysitter."

"But you hate Valentines," exclaimed Barbra Jean

"No I don't hate Valentines, I just didn't like the pressure. But Andrew and I, we've already said we love each other, and we've already... you know, so there's no more pressure. I plan to start liking Valentines again."

"Then who's gonna baby-sit this year?" Cheyenne wondered. Usually Reba would stay home and take care of the kids when Van and Brock tried to outdo each other.

"Ask Kyra, she still hates Valentines."

"80 per hour, cash only, no credit accepted" Kyra announced her price, eyes still locked on a magazine.

"WHAT?" Cheyenne and Barbra Jean screamed when they heard the price. Reba left quickly, she didn't want to be there and end up giving in and not going out with Andrew. He came and picked her up in his Porsche convertible.

"You look extra sexy tonight." Andrew greeted her with a romantic kiss. He complimented Reba who wore a backless spaghetti strap red dress, showing off more skin than she usually allowed.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself." Reba commented Andrew on his tux; they went to the restaurant that he took her to the first time, almost a year ago.

"I thought I heard a little argument in your house, what was it all about?"

"Oh, nothing. I usually baby-sit on Valentines so Brock and Barbra Jean, Cheyenne and Van could go out and celebrate Valentines Day. But since I also have a date, they have to look for another babysitter. They were just discussing the price."

"You don't usually go out on Valentines?"

"Nha, I don't really like the pressure of a special occasion. You feel obligated to say something you may not mean to, do things you didn't plan to." Reba told Andrew that she broke up with Brian on Valentines. Andrew re-arranged his plan in his head. Although his daughter said she was still thinking about it, he had done his thinking. However, he thought, maybe today wasn't a good day, she might feel pressure. "I think today should be the day for people with serious relationships." Reba continued telling him about how Van and Brock always tried to outdo each other to impress their wives. When Barbra Jean and Cheyenne first found out, they were upset that the men didn't try to impress them but each other. But Reba stopped them from confronting the guys. "I told them, hey, why should you be upset when you get all the benefits anyway. So later when they want something they would be like, 'Brock, you know what Van plans for Cheyenne?' or 'Van, you know what would really impress my dad?' But I think the guys are on to them now though. What are you staring at?" Reba just noticed his gaze; he probably didn't hear a word she said.

"Huh? No I think you look so beautiful in this dress. But it's missing something." Andrew stood up and walked behind her chair. He hooked a beautiful crystal necklace around her neck. "Happy Valentines." He kissed her on the side of her head. Reba was still in awe.

"Andrew, it's beautiful."

"I hope you like it."

"I love it." Reba leaned over to give him a sweet thank you kiss. "I'm starting to like Valentines again now." Andrew chuckled.

"You know, you're the second person I know who doesn't like Valentines."

"Oh, who's the other person?"

"Kitty. She hates Valentine's Day."

"Really? Why is that?" Kitty, of all people, would be the last person Reba would have thought hated Valentine's Day.

"She said it reminded her of how much she was unwanted. It's her birthday."

"She's turning eighteen today?" Reba questioned with a whisper. Andrew didn't pay attention on how her voice became dry. He told Reba how he feel sorry for Kitty, who had to see people share their love on Valentine's day, but that only reminded her of how nobody ever wanted her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up that subject."

"That's all right, I feel pity for her too sometimes." Reba flashed him a smile. Kitty was an unlucky girl who Andrew wanted to help out and give a better life. Reba genuinely felt pity for her from time to time, when she wasn't all over Andrew for the most part. Andrew's phone ring, Reba saw the picture of Cassandra flash on the screen, she motioned him to go ahead and talk to the girl who was probably bored at home and wondered when Miss Reba would be there.

"Yes honey, I'm with Miss Reba. You wanna talk to her?" Reba smiled, getting ready to talk to the girl. "No? Why not? What's wrong honey why are you crying? Sweetie, I can't understand a word you're saying. I'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" Reba worried.

"I don't know, Cassandra was crying and begged me to come home."

"Okay then, we can skip desert, let's go." Reba stood up in hurry. She never saw Cassandra shed a tear. Something must have happened.

"Reba..." Andrew stammered, "She said she doesn't want to see you."

"WHAT?"

"She said she wants me to come home, alone. She doesn't want to see you. I'm about to ask you if you know why she's angry at you?"

"NO! I haven't done anything to upset her, not that I know of. You know what, we're going to see her, right now! To find out what happened."

"Do you think that's wise? She seemed very distraught."

Reba pondered his statement. "I raised three kids and a granddaughter. I need to see her."

Reba couldn't believe Cassandra didn't want to see her. They got along very well, and she didn't think she had done anything to up set the girl. Andrew drove to his house, and they rushed to the girl's room. Empty, she wasn't in her room.

"Andrew, you're home? I'm in here." Kitty's voice came from his bedroom. Reba glared at him with a puzzled glare. They walked quickly to Andrew's room. Reba was shocked to see Kitty wearing sexy see-through lingerie, lying seductively in his bed. Andrew looked stunned himself. "You didn't forget, did you? It's my birthday today. I finally turn eighteen. And I've got what you always wanted. But it looks like Granny wouldn't let you go easily, would she? But who cares about her? Tonight, it's about you and me." Kitty got down from his bed and seductively strutted over to Andrew who stood like a stone next to Reba. Reba had the same reaction by the door.

"Andrew... Could you please explain this?" Reba tried to count to hundred in her head. Andrew still tried to look for his own voice.

"What else is there to explain? It's my birthday and I have a present for him. You can be dismissed now, grandma. Your service is no longer required. I'm taking over." Kitty turned her attention back to Andrew. "I've been saving myself for you since the moment you showed interest in me. I could see the desire in your eyes. Everything you see is yours. I'm here to please you, and give you pleasure in every way you want. I'm... flexible" Kitty giggled

"Kitty..." Andrew began to find his voice.

"Yes baby?" Kitty was only inches away now. "Mmm..." Kitty licked her lips. "Wow Andrew, I can feel you're… so excited... to see me." Andrew jumped back when Kitty put her hand on his... him. She licked her lips again. Reba had enough, she pulled the necklace he just gave her and dropped it to the floor looking at him with hurtful feelings showing through her eyes. Without a word, and not a single tear shed, she turned around and ran to the stairs.

"Reba wait!" Andrew just came out of shock. "What on earth do you think you're doing? Are you high?" Kitty was hurt by his question, "Where's my daughter?" Andrew forcefully grabbed kitty by her arms.

"She's at the pool house," said Kitty a little scared and upset.

"Get out of my room, I'm going to be nice to you one last time, I'll give you a lump sum of money and three weeks to find a new place to stay and you will never set foot in this house again!" Andrew dropped the order and ran after Reba. "Reba please wait!" He got her by the front door. "Please don't go, let me explain."

"What else to explain? It's her eighteenth birthday and you knew it! She has something for you and there's no surprise what she's planning to give you because you can see her gifts through the wrapping!"

"I didn't know what she planned I swear!"

"You used your daughter as an excuse to get rid of me. If you want to come home to a frisky little kitten that's spread out on your bed, why didn't you just say so?" Andrew tried to pull her into his arms but Reba struggled.

"I didn't use my daughter to get rid of you! I really didn't know what Kitty planned, and I am definitely not interested in her."

"You said you're not interested in her, yet your crotch begs to differ! Good bye Andrew!" Reba shook him off and ran out of his front door. Andrew followed her and stopped in the driveway, looking at the pool house.

"Cassandra." Andrew didn't know what to do, should he run after the woman he loved and tried to explain his situation, or check on his daughter first?


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's get physical - 12**

Reba left Andrew's house and walked aimlessly. She found herself standing in front of a golf course nearby. Andrew didn't run after her. Reba picked up her cell phone and dialled. Brock was with Barbra Jean on his couch when their house phone rang.

"Hello?" He picked up the phone in annoyance.

"Brock, I'm in front of a Golf Course near Andrew's house. Can you please pick me up?" Brock could tell by her voice, that something was bothering her.

"Sure, I'll be there a minute." he hung up.

"WHAT?" Cried Barbra Jean, they were in the middle of kissing and were leading somewhere.

"Reba called, sounds like she was about to cry. I'm going to pick her up. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I have to go get her." Brock sounded concern.

"Oh no you won't!" Barbra Jean just remembered how hot Reba looked tonight.

"Barbra Jean, she's my best friend. And I can assure you, she wouldn't have called if she can help it."

"I mean, I'm not about to let you go to pick up your sexy ex wife, under the influence of the blue pill. I'm coming with you!" Brock rolled his eyes.

"You have to be here with Henry, and for Pete's sake, it's Reba we're talking about here! What do you think she's gonna do? Pounce on me in the middle of golf course?" Oh, wait... Brock shook his head and continued. "She's our best friend and she needs help!" Brock grew frustrated for many reasons.

"Fine, but you better not touch her or you'll be sleeping with one eye open!" Brock hurried to the golf course half an hour away, but it took him only fifteen minutes to get there. He found Reba hopelessly sitting in front of the golf course. She saw his car pull over. She went in.

"Reba, what's wrong." Brock placed his hand on her shoulder and she finally let it out.

"Andrew is having sex with Kitty!"

"What?? Are you sure? How do you-?"

"Why else he hasn't followed me then? Men are pigs!"

"Hello?"

"You too!"

"Alright Reba. Calm down and tell me what happened." Reba told him about Andrew lying to her that his daughter wanted him home, and Reba insisted on coming here with him just to find Kitty, nearly naked, spread out on his bed.

"Why can't you men stop at just one woman? Am I not good enough for either of you?" Brock glanced at his ex in the spaghetti strap red dress, and thought to himself, no wonder why Barbra Jean didn't want him to pick her up after he just took the blue pill. Brock snapped out of this thought when Reba swung her arm to hit his chest. "You mo-ron, it's your turn to said 'no, it's not you. Men are just pigs.'"

"Well, if you gonna put it that way." Reba glared at him with hint of tears in her eyes. "Reba, it's not you. You are terrific. And to be honest, I don't think he knew about Kitty's plan."

"Sure, you're a man, you'll take his side."

"Hear me out, if he knew, why would he take you back to his house? Wouldn't it be easier for him to drop you off first?"

"He tried, but I insisted on going! I need a drink. Take me to the bar."

"No I won't. My wife would kill me if I take my sassy ex to a bar on Valentine's night. By the way, thank you for making me wasting another blue pill." She did that once before when she made him confess to Barbra Jean that he got his vasectomy reversed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you realize that you called me to meet you at the golf course in the middle of the night? I mean..." Brock chuckled. Reba gave him a deadly glance "Okie, not the right time to joke."

After Andrew checked on his daughter, he tried to find out why she would call him and tell him she didn't want to see Reba. He asked if she knew about Kitty's plan. Cassandra cried and she confessed that she felt bad for Kitty. It's her birthday, and she said all she wanted was a hug from the man she loved: her father. Cassandra didn't know that it might have cost her the chance to see Miss Reba again. Once he had a talked with his daughter about what she did, and how it was wrong, he went and drove around to find Reba. He couldn't find her anywhere. He went to her house. Kyra said she wasn't home. Andrew started to panic and told Kyra to call his cell if her mom returned. He tried to call Reba's cell, but she had it turned off the moment she was safe in Brock's car. While Andrew drove all over the place, Reba was having a beer at Brock's house.

"Dad, Andrew said mom was missing!" Kyra barged in to her dad's house to announce the news.

"She's in my living room, I'm getting her another beer."

"What happened?" Brock told his daughter roughly what Reba told him. "Should I tell him mom is here?"

"NO!" Reba shouted from the kitchen entrance. She was half drunk now. She really wanted to break down and cry her eyes out, but she couldn't. Why did she have to be so strong? She took a bottle beer from Brock and sat on a stool. Barbra Jean followed her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I ruined your valentines, but I don't want to go home." Kyra discreetly sent a text message to Andrew that her mom was safe. She convinced her mom to go home. Brock and Barbra Jean helped walk her back home. Not long before Andrew arrived.

"Reba..." He reached for her.

"Don't touch me!"

"We better go!" Brock took Barbra Jean's hand and pulled her out of the house. Kyra went back to her room.

"I swear to you I have no part of this. I didn't touch Kitty. Cassandra was crying in the pool house, I had to check on her first."

"Stop using your daughter to cover this stupid mess! And get out of my house!" Reba hollered, before she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She ignored the sound of his knocking and explaining. Reba let her tears fall when she was in the comfort of her own room. She used to cry herself to sleep when Brock left. Her heart was shattered, but she remained strong in front of everybody else. However, the moment she stepped in her room, she broke down in tears. Kitty was in his bedroom. Andrew always said that no one, beside his daughter, was ever allowed in that room. Reba was in only one that had all the access.

He moved in to that big house when he Cassandra moved in with him, he lived in a condo downtown before. Then he found Kitty, who he asked to be a nanny for his daughter in exchange of education and a better life. He was looking for a house that had an apartment above the garage, where Kitty could live, but then he found the house with separate pool house for Kitty to be on her own. His bedroom and his study were off limits to her. He never brought any woman into his room because Cassandra usually chased them away first. Reba was the first he allowed in just because he was afraid that his daughter had some type of prank set up in the guest room.

But Kitty was in his room today, the place that Reba was so thrilled to be the 'exclusive guest'. She was lying in his bed, where her and Andrew made love. Kitty touched him, and his body responded. What would have happened if she didn't insist on talking to Cassandra herself. He would have cheated on her, that's for sure. And he gave her his word that he would have no one else.

Andrew gave up, not because he wanted to give up, but it was late and Jake was sleeping. He returned to his home exhausted. He picked up the necklace he had custom designed and made for her. She pulled it off of her neck and dropped it on the floor. He was so mad at Kitty for what she did. Despite the fact that his daughter tried to cover for her, he had warned Kitty that if he had to choose between her and the woman he loved, she wasn't going to win, yet she still took that chance. Andrew went to sleep in the guest room; he didn't want to be alone in his bedroom where he should have spent with Reba tonight. He dropped himself on the bed, still in his tux. He felt an object press in his chest; he pulled out a little velvet box. He was hoping to ask her tonight, but he changed his plan because of her opinion about people doing impulsive things on Valentines. Now that she was mad and misunderstood him, it would be a while before she would allow the ring to be on her finger.

"Daddy..." Cassandra couldn't sleep. She knew she did something terribly wrong. But she didn't know how badly this turned out. "I'm sorry daddy. I will call Miss Reba and apologize to her."

"Not now honey, she's still mad. She won't listen. Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Cassandra went to bed, but when she returned from school the next day, she tried to call Reba. She remembered Reba's number on her dad's phone bill. She dialed from home, Reba didn't pick up. Andrew too tried to call her and tried to meet with her, but Reba avoided him at all cost.

Two weeks went by and he still had no luck. Reba would have believed him, but she heard Kitty was still living in the pool house. She assumed that he had decided to keep Kitty, then she would be the one who walked away. Kitty needed him, Reba didn't. Because she ignored his phone calls, his text messages, his e-mail, his fax, his letters or whatever form of communication that he tried to reach to her, she didn't know Andrew let Kitty go. At first her family was on her side, and help her chase him away, but then he explained the whole thing to Kyra, Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean, and they slowly heard him out. They tried to help him talk to Reba. They told her that Andrew kicked Kitty out, he gave her three weeks to look for a new place to stay and never to returned. But Reba would not listen. All she could think of in her head was Kitty needed him. Sooner or later, he would dump her because Kitty needed him. Although he kept telling her that he loved her, but Brock too once said she was the love of his life. But Brock left their twenty years of loving and caring behind just because of the other woman needed him more than Reba did, she believed that Andrew would have done just the same. She decided to be the one who walked away, so she didn't have to deal with grief of being dumped just because the other woman didn't know how to make a dang toast once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's get physical - 13**

Reba's phone rang. It showed an unfamiliar number. She decided to pick up; it couldn't be Andrew around this time. Even if it was, she would just hang up on him.

"Hello?"

"Miss Reba, please don't hang up. It's Cassandra."

"Hi honey, how are you?" Reba knew she should not let it out on the girl, no matter how mad she was at the girl's father.

"I'm fine, thank you. Miss Reba, can you please pick me up from school? Daddy's at work and Kitty isn't feeling well. And I miss you, I haven't see you for almost three weeks now." The girl sweet-talked.

"I miss you too. Alright, I'll pick you up." Reba had short conversation with the girl. She went and picked up Cassandra from school. She picked her up from school before, so the school didn't have to call and confirm with Andrew if he send Reba to pick up his daughter. Reba just had to show them her photo ID for the school to see if her name was on file before they allowed Cassandra to leave. Reba remembered feeling dazzled by the security, but that was to prevent kidnappings, since most little geniuses in this school were from wealthy families.

"Miss Reba, can you please take me out for an ice cream?" Reba smiled, she missed the girl, and they usually talked on the phone at night for a few minutes before she went to bed. Reba took Cassandra to an ice cream shop on the way to Andrew's house. Reba would drop her off, knowing Penny would be there until Andrew came home from work. "I want to apologize to you about Valentines Day." Cassandra started once they sat down for a bowl ice cream.

"Your daddy told you to call me, didn't he?"

"No, daddy didn't know I called you. I called you everyday but you don't pick up. I had to call you from my school, or you'll hang up on me again."

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know it was you who tried to call me."

"I called daddy on Kitty's birthday. Kitty was crying. She hated her birthday. She told me she only wanted someone to hug her on her birthday. I felt bad for her. I don't have mommy, but I have daddy; but Kitty doesn't have anyone. She never gets a hug. So I told her I will call daddy." Cassandra confessed. "But Kitty said daddy was with you, and you wouldn't let daddy hug her, so I told daddy not to bring you back. It was all my fault."

"Honey..." Reba petted her head.

"I didn't know daddy would be so mad, he told Kitty to leave. I begged daddy to let Kitty stay but he wouldn't listen. Miss Reba, daddy only listens to you, can you please tell daddy not to let Kitty go back to those mean men who kept taking her money again?" Reba's heart sank, if Andrew kicked her out, she would eventually go back to her nightmares. Reba couldn't be mean enough to let that happen to a young woman.

"I'll try and talk to him." Reba promised. She noticed the girl was playing with her ice cream more than eating it. "Anything else that's on your mind?"

"Daddy asked me if I want you to be my new mommy." Reba felt a warm sensation rush to her heart. "I want you to, but if you and daddy get married, can you just send me to a boarding school? Please don't send me to a foster home." Cassandra wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Reba was shocked by the girl's request. She brought the girl on her lap.

"Honey, why would you say that?"

"That's what mommy did when she was getting married. She left me with daddy. If daddy is getting married too, where will I go?" No matter how smart the girl was, she still had her fears. Her biggest fear was for her dad to abandon her like the way her mom did. "And it happened to Jake too, Dr. Hart got married, he has his new baby and he left Jake with you."

"Sweetie, that's not true at all. He didn't leave Jake; Jake is with me because I want him to. And your daddy will never leave you no matter who he's married to. He loves you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Don't you ever have this idea again that your daddy will leave you." Reba wiped the little tears that rolled down her cheeks. "And I promised I'll talk to your daddy about Kitty, but I can't guarantee his decision okay?" The girl nodded with a smile. She felt better after she confessed, but she would feel even better if Reba would be back at her house on the weekends and some weekdays again.

"Daddy misses you very much," said the girl studying Reba's reaction. She smiled.

"How do you know?"

"He told me when he tucks me in to sleep. He said he wished you would pick up the phone and talk to him. He misses hearing your voice. And he said he misses hugging you too. He would be really happy to see you at home when he comes back from work today." Reba admitted to herself that she too missed talking to him every night, she too missing the warmth of his body that wrapped around hers. She never realized how much they were all over each other before, but Cassandra did notice her daddy never let Miss Reba stay further than his arm's reach. And she grew to used to their little affection and she liked seeing how they adored each other. Her little heart felt warm and complete. Sometime her daddy would sneak a kiss from Miss Reba, thinking that his daughter didn't see them. She did, but she just didn't say anything. "Do you miss daddy too?"

"Yes I miss him too." Reba took Cassandra back to her house. She would stay and talk to Andrew, only because she promised Cassandra. "Cassandra, did you say Kitty doesn't feel well?"

"I'm sorry, I lied. She's doing fine, but I want to see you today so I told her not to pick me up." Cassandra admitted guiltily. Reba had a weird hunch that rushed her to the pool house.

"KITTY! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Reba brushed the hand that pressed a knife on her own wrist. Cassandra, go get me the first aid kit and call your daddy to come home as soon as he can." The girl did what she was told. "Kitty, why would you do this to yourself?" Reba could smell alcohol from her breath. Kitty had been drinking.

"Andrew asked me to leave and I don't have anywhere else to go. Cassandra has you now, and I'm not needed anymore." Kitty broke down in tears. Reba looked at the girl that was younger than Kyra. She was eighteen. She was just a teenager. Reba did her best wrapping Kitty's wrist with gauze cloths. The cut was deep, but manageable. At first Kitty fought her off, but Reba calmed her down. "No one ever wants me, I'm not wanted in this world." Reba let her pour her heart out. "It was my birthday, all I wanted was a hug from someone who meant something to me. I thought if I could get rid of you, he will reconsider me. But he was so mad at me for making you upset."

"Honey, that wasn't the right way to get any kind of attention."

"I just want him to hold my hand like he holds yours. I want him to kiss me like he kisses you. I want him to hug me like he hugs you. I just want to be in his arms like the way you are. I just want to know how it's like to be made love to." Reba held Kitty in her arms, she buried her face on the crook of Reba's neck. "What do I have to do for someone to love me like the way Andrew loves you? Aren't I attractive enough?"

"Sweetie, you are beautiful. But to love someone it needs more than physical appearance. And 'making love' only happens after you already love the person, or what you got was just passionless sex."

"No one ever loves me." Reba gave Kitty a warm smile.

"You know, only less than a year ago, my ex husband was telling his current wife how much he loves her. I was also wondering to myself if I would ever find someone who would love me like the way my ex told his wife, and then I found Andrew. At the last place I'd ever expect to fall for someone. Who knows? Maybe you could fall in love with somebody in the next car, somebody on a morning train, somebody in a coffee shop, that you walk right by every day." Reba chuckled; she realized that she had begun to quote one of her favourite country songs.

"All men ever want from me is my body. I've used my body in exchange for food, drinks, drugs, and money. Some jerks even made 'commission' from selling my body. But it never brought me love. I thought Andrew would want me too, and I was hoping this time it would be different. Andrew is a gentleman; he never laid a finger on me even if he could. I thought with him, I'd finally know what it's like to be making love."

"Sweetie, you've got it all wrong. You just don't give yourself to someone and think that he'd love you later. Any man that's only attracted to you because of your physical appearance ain't worth getting on your back for. The person should love you just because of who you are, not because of these 'Double Ds'. Do it the other way around. Wait until you're sure that he loves you and you love him, and when it happens, it will be wonderful. Even if Andrew gave in to you; you wouldn't get anything more than just meaningless sex from him because he doesn't love you. He..." Reba didn't finish that sentence. Oh, how could her heart be so blind? It just occurred to her that how much Andrew loved her. He didn't do anything to Kitty because he loved her. The thought that Andrew loved her melted her heart with tenderness. "He..."

"Loves you." Andrew finished her sentence looking straight at the woman who captured his heart. Reba was startled and turned around sharply to find Andrew standing nearby with a grin. Andrew pulled Reba into a hug, and kissed and made up for all those weeks he missed her. He checked on Kitty's wound, it wasn't as deep as he thought. Reba asked Andrew to let Kitty stay.

"May I suggest she go to school full time?" Reba suggested

"She didn't want to, she said the kids made fun of her for being older than they are." Reba turned to Kitty.

"Kitty, I have a daughter who was only seventeen and going to school pregnant. Of course she was made fun of. But she hung in there until she graduated. You just don't let it bother you. It's your future that matters. You gotta get out there and meet with people." Kitty agreed to go to school full time. Andrew and Reba let her rest. Kitty promised she would not hurt herself again. It was time to tuck Cassandra in. The girl went to bed happy now that she got Reba to sing her to sleep again.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Asked Andrew, leading her by her hand to his room.

"If I am, would I do this?" Reba pulled his face down to accept a passionate kiss.

"I'm not sure, do it again." Well, why not. They had a lot of kisses to make up. They manoeuvred their way to the bed trying not to break the kiss. Their lives were back on track again. Andrew got Reba back in his arms. Cassandra wasn't afraid her daddy would abandon her anymore. However, there was something still missing.

"I'm turning eight year-olds next month," announced the seven year-old during a game of monopoly. A little family time she always looked forward to every Friday evening. Miss Reba would stay with them on the weekend. Kitty got to play with them too. Reba suggested they include Kitty, so she wouldn't feel left out. But tonight, she had a date. "And I want a birthday party, just our family."

"Am I invited too?" Questioned Reba wishfully.

"Here's the list of the people I want to invite. Family only." The girl said firmly, Reba started to frown. But she laughed the moment she saw the list: Daddy, Mommy Reba, Kitty, Dr. Brock Hart, Miss Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake, Henry, Elizabeth, and Baby Van. That was the list of her family. Reba grinned seeing 'Dr. Brock Hart'. She remembered the day they were first introduced. Cassandra formally introduced herself to Brock, 'Hello, My name is Cassandra Evelyn Oakley. I'm very pleased to meet you' and as a reflex, Brock formally introduced himself as well. He even included his middle name in his introduction. 'Hi, I'm Doctor Brock Enrol Hart. I am also very pleased to meet you'. Reba remembered laughing at him. Wait! Reba went back to read the list, she wonder if Andrew spotted the discrepancy.

"Did you think of what you want for your birthday gift?" if he did, he didn't comment anything.

"Yes daddy. I want a brother." Reba choked on her saliva.

"Miss Reba, are you alright?"

"I'm... okay... Thanks"

"Honey, do you know what you're asking is impossible. The best I could do is give you a half-Brother, and that's still a long shot. Miss Reba is not healthy enough" Reba chocked again. "Even if she is healthy, you have to give us like year to plan ahead. Maybe on your ninth birthday."

"Hello? Don't I have a say on this?" piped up Reba

"I didn't say I want a little Brother, I want a big brother. I want Jake."

"That's up to Reba, Jake is her son. If she says okay, Jake then could be your step brother."

"You're putting me in a very awkward position here." Reba shook her head with a small smile

"Why?" Cassandra questioned, "You don't want to be my mommy?"

"Did you tell her to ask that?" Reba turned a little pink, questioning Andrew.

"Can you ever tell a CEO to do anything?"

"So you're not a part of this?"

"Not this one."

"Alright then, I'm sorry honey. Not that because I don't want to, but your daddy doesn't want me to." Reba tried to sound normal, but she was slightly disappointed.

"Wait, how's that my fault?" Reba didn't answer.

"But you said-" Cassandra pouted with her arms folded across her chest, looking at her dad, unsatisfied. Andrew messed his daughter's hair.

"You've just ruined my plan. Being impatient is a redhead thing? Go get me the box." Cassandra ran up the stairs to his study. Reba looked at him confusedly. "Asking you to be her mommy, it's her decision, but asking you to be my wife is mine."

"DADDYY!!" Cassandra screamed. Andrew and Reba heard a loud bang as Cassandra cried out in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's get physical - 14 **

Andrew rushed to his daughter. Reba followed him immediately. They found Cassandra at the bottom of the stairs, crying in pain. She missed her step and she fell backwards. She didn't make it to the top.

"Don't move sweetie." Andrew checked to see if she was all right. "Looks like you got a broken arm. I'm going to take you to the hospital. You'll be alright." Andrew went to get his first aid kit and supported his daughter arm with a triangular bandage.

"I'll drive, you sit at the back with Cassandra," offered Reba. They took her car to the hospital. Cassandra got a cast on her right arm. They were worried about the girl, they forgot the important conversation from earlier. Reba was glad that he forgot. It almost sounded like a proposal. Although she wanted a proposal, but it should not be because his daughter hinted that she wanted a mommy or 'oh well, since she's already brought it up'. Andrew was glad that she forgot, because he wanted it to be romantic, not brought up by his daughter. Andrew had to whisper to Cassandra not to say the 'M' word until he said his.

"Why not?" Cassandra didn't get why she couldn't call Reba 'mommy' before he asked her to 'marry' him. Andrew explained to his daughter that she had to agree to be his wife first. Cassandra came out of emergency to the waiting room where Reba was impatiently waiting to find out how she was doing. The girl called out to get Reba's attention. Reba wondered what happened to a strong stubborn little girl. Reba gave her full attention, and kissed all of her bruises to comfort her. Andrew pouted at his daughter from time to time when he too wanted a hug, but his daughter got her first. Oh well, he'd have to wait until she felt asleep to get her undivided attention from his girlfriend.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Kitty came back from her very first official date and found out from Reba that Cassandra fell from the stairs. She came to check on the girl. Reba was reading her a story.

"It hurts." The girl pouted.

"It can't be that bad. How lucky you've got Miss Reba here to take care of you." Kitty tried to cheer her up. She flashed a smile to Andrew.

"So Kitty, how was your date?" Reba thought she had two more daughters added in her clan. Cassandra had made her intention clear that she wanted Reba to be her new mommy. Kitty, a teenager who never had a parent started to grow to love Reba who gave her guidance. While Reba's own daughters said she was 'controlling' Kitty, the girl that lacked motherly love, appreciated that Reba cared about her enough to look out for her. Besides Andrew, no one ever cared how she was doing, who she hung out with. Reba had made her know what it was like to be loved and protected. Reba said she should meet people, so she volunteered at the rehab centre, and she felt connected with a male nurse. He asked her out. And she couldn't wait to tell Reba about him.

"He was all right," said Kitty sheepishly.

"Just all right?" Reba teased.

"Did you get a kiss?" Cassandra wanted to join the conversation. Reba tapped her cast gently. "Ouch..." cried the girl.

"You're too young for this conversation, honey," said Andrew with a soft grin.

"But you kiss Miss Reba all the time. Nothing wrong with it." Reba shook her head and chuckled, Andrew messed with his daughter's hair.

"I got a sweet little peck." Kitty told Cassandra after getting silent permission from Andrew. Kitty told them more about the guy. By the time she was done telling, Cassandra felt asleep. The girl enjoyed attention of a whole family. Kitty said good night. Before going back to her pool house she gave Reba a loving hug.

"The kids sure love you." Andrew teased

"It's always nice to be loved and accepted." Reba commented with a smile could melt steel.

"As long as you realize that I am your number one fan. I'm okay sharing the love with Cassandra and Kitty."

"Haven't I always told you that you're my favourite?" They had been together to close to a year now, and they could feel their love grow deeper each day. Andrew knew she was the one. Reba knew she finally found her soul mate. Andrew wanted her to be in his arms for his lifetime. He was going to propose on Valentines, and then he thought it wasn't the good time. That she might feel pressure or think that he did an impulsive thing. Then his daughter later found out about the ring, she was so happy and couldn't wait to call Reba 'mommy'. When he saw Reba was a little disappointed, thinking that although Cassandra wanted her to be her mommy, but Andrew had no part of that decision. He thought he should propose just in case Reba had the wrong idea. But now that she forgot, he had more time to plan it right.

Cassandra was struggling with her right arm in a cast, but Reba was always there to help. She stayed on weekdays to help her to get ready for school and took care of her after school. Although she had Kitty to help, between her nanny and her soon to be mommy, she chose the latter. Jake said not to worry about him, Reba could spend more time with the girl since the girl needed his mommy more than he did. And Cassandra just loved all the attention she got.

"Daddy, when are you going to propose?" The girl started to lose her patience. It had been two weeks now and he still hadn't get down on his knee.

"Soon honey."

"Do you want me to help you with some plan? I'm good and planning." Cassandra walked in to her dad's study with the cast still on her arm. She got everyone to sign it, including Reba. Barbra Jean said she would sell it on e-bay when it came off.

"No baby, you're good at planning pranks."

"I'm good at planning nice stuff too."

"Tell me what you did once, that was nice."

"You still owe me for that iced-tea incident."

"No, I still haven't grounded you for that iced-tea incident. I always believed that it was an accident, but now that you admit that it wasn't, you're grounded."

"Crraapppppp." The girl exclaimed. Andrew nearly jumped out of his skin. Reba tried to not use big people language in front of the kids; maybe she slipped.

"You're not old enough to use that word young lady. You've been hanging around her a lot, haven't you."

"Oops..." the girl smiled uncomfortably, wondering if Reba would get into trouble. "I'm sending myself to my room. But you be quick, daddy I want to call her mommy!"

Reba's family was invited to Andrew's house on Cassandra's birthday. The cast came off a few days prior, so she was now allowed to go into the pool. She decided to call it a pool party because they would be hanging out by the pool, having a barbeque, and going for a dip in the water. But after sunset, she wanted another party, which would be a formal costume party with dancing and sparkling apple juice. That was the girl's request. The adults could have champagne. Today was the first time her family was introduced to Kitty.

"Van! Stop staring at her!" Cheyenne elbowed him.

"She's hh...ooottt"

"I'm hhooottt, too!"

"Well, you gotta admit Cheyenne, she's something. No wonder why mom felt threatened." Kyra put her two cents.

"And Andrew walked away from her in sexy lingerie to chase after you mom? Man, I thought Doctors suppose to be smart. Ouch!" Cheyenne hit him for his remark. Mean while the other group was talking about her as well.

"Brock... Brock!" Barbra Jean tried to get his attention

"Yes honey?" He answered, but his eyes were still staring elsewhere. Barbra Jean smacked him.

"Why are you two hitting each other for?" Reba walked in to join the conversation. She looked at Brock's direction. Kitty was sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water taking care of the kids. "Ah."

"I gotta start volunteering at rehab." He got hit from both Reba and Barbra Jean.

"Well Reba, I'm not sure how you'll able to keep Andrew away from her," said Barbra Jean in disbelief… "Where's Andrew anyway?"

"He was called for an emergency, he'll be back soon."

"A little workaholic, isn't he? Leaving his daughter's birthday for work."

"Well, he's a doctor. He patient's life is on the line. Not like a mo-ron I know who missed his child's birth because he was at the golf course."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Alright, last time I promised. The most important thing is Cassandra understands. And she's willing to wait until he comes back before she blows her birthday cake and open gifts." Reba explained proudly.

"Henry's and Elizabeth's birthday's coming soon too. You know what Cassandra wants for her birthday? Maybe we can get that for Elizabeth." Brock asked. Reba smirked at his question.

"Nha 'we' can't give Elizabeth what Cassandra wants. She wants a brother." Brock chocked on his saliva "Yeah, that was my reaction too when I heard it."

"You mean she wants you to have baby with Andrew?" Barbra Jean tried to understand.

"No, she wants big brother, she wants Jake." Brock almost choked again.

"In other word, she wants Reba to be her step mom." Brock cleared it up for his wife who looked confused. "Did he propose?"

"Not yet, not a word, Cassandra had an accident, she fell from the stairs and we've never talked about that again."

"Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he had an affair with a nurse or a receptionist."

"Don't you plant that idea in my head!" Reba hissed at Barbra Jean. She also started to wonder why he didn't propose. Andrew came home short while later. He went and changed to something more comfortable and joined the party by the pool. Reba didn't see him come by, she was busy looking after the barbeque. Andrew went behind her and kissed her on the side of her head. Cheyenne and Kyra decided to join the kids at the pool. They made conversation with Kitty, getting to know each other more. Cheyenne was glad that Kitty wasn't interested in Van and she was seeing someone.

"You took advice about boys from mom? Are you insane?" Cheyenne was dazzled. Her mom should be the last one to ever give any one advice about boys. "Next time you should consult me." Kitty chuckled.

"Well, look at the man you married and compare to the one that's going to propose to your mom, and tell me again why I shouldn't take her advice?" Cheyenne looked at Van who was having a loud burping contest with Jake, and then Andrew who was giving her mom a little hard time because he was all over her, trying to help with the grill. He snuck a few kisses just about anywhere he could put his lips.

"I need to lie down." Cheyenne exclaimed sinking herself on a patio chair. "Wait! He will what?"

"Oops... I wasn't suppose to say that."

"Tell me more!" Cheyenne showed interested. Kitty told her about Andrew's plan to propose. Cheyenne squealed. It was so hard for Cheyenne to keep a secret. By the time the night fell, everyone except Reba found out that Andrew wanted to propose. After the dinner, Reba was dragged to the guestroom to get changed into a fancy dress, per Cassandra's request. The girls went in to the guestroom to get dressed for the evening, while the boys changed in the pool house. Reba was explained more information on tonight's theme.

"Why do I have to dress like Cinderella?"

"Because I've already picked Snow White." Cassandra answered, "And Elizabeth picked Belle, Cheyenne wants to be Princess Jasmine, and Barbra Jean picked Ariel. So you've got to be Cinderella. Oh, Kyra is Mulan."

"But I want to be a Sleeping Beauty." Reba teasingly protested.

"Taken." Kitty announced with her costume. Reba put on the Cinderella dress. Good thing that this was just the family's little party, or else there's no way she would do this. All the princesses made their way down the stairs to meet with their princes.

"VAN! You were supposed to be Aladdin, not Zorro!" Cheyenne shouted the moment she saw her husband's costume. Van made some kind of excuse that Reba didn't care to listen to. She was busy smiling at her prince. Kyra volunteered to videotape the party for Cassandra, and Kitty would be the DJ for the night. She played the first song. 'Some Enchanted Evening'

"May I please have this dance?" Andrew took her by her hand, leading to the patio that was temporally set up as a dance floor. Cheyenne danced with Van, mumbling about how silly he looked. Brock took Barbra Jean in his arms, and joined them on the floor. Henry and Elizabeth, mocking all the adults, danced along with them. Jake danced with Cassandra, she asked him to be her Prince.

"You look so beautiful in this Cinderella dress." Andrew said, while staring into Reba's eyes.

"Too bad according to the fairy tale, this dress only last until midnight."

"I kinda hope you'll drop the dress before midnight, but I get what you mean." By the time the song was over, the adult couples kissed. The kids were looking at each other and went 'eewww'. It was time for the cake, champagne for adults, sparking apple juice for kids, and presents. Cassandra got toys and books, but she got a trip to Disneyland from her daddy and her potential mommy. They would take her there in the summer time. Once she done opening all the presents, Kitty started music again. Some fast song for the kids to have fun. 'Who let the dogs out'? At almost nine PM, the sound of an old clock chimed twelve times. Reba checked her watch. "The kids have their bed time." Andrew answered her, knowing the question running through her mind.

"Does that mean I have to get rid of this princess dress and go back to my washed up clothes?" Reba joked. Andrew smiled into her eyes. Van brought a chair over and Henry walked to them slowly with a velvet pillow with a little crystal shoe on it.

"It's time for the prince to find his princess." Andrew commented as Jake made an announcement that the palace found a missing shoe and was looking for the owner, whoever could wear this would get to marry the prince.

"We'll start with the youngest." Jake gave Elizabeth his arm and sat her on the chair and tried the shoe on. "I'm sorry, Miss Belle. It doesn't fit." Elizabeth giggled and then Cassandra sat down. She was laughing as Jake was tickling her foot. She almost kicked the crystal shoe. "Miss Cinderella, you better have another one in your pocket, because if this one breaks, I don't have a spare." Reba laughed. The shoe didn't fit Cassandra. Kitty's turn next. No luck. "Go back to sleep, Miss Sleeping Beauty." Then Jake looked at Kyra.

"I'll kick your butt"

"Okay, next!" Cheyenne sat down "Miss Jasmine, your foot is too big. Take her away, Mr. Zorro. Next!" then Barbra Jean. "I'm sorry Miss Mermaid. You don't have feet! Next!" Well it was Reba's turn. She was dying to find out how this would end since there was no way the shoe would fit her. Reba laughed and she sat down with her leg crossed, getting ready to try out the shoe that she knew it wouldn't fit. Jake tried to put the shoe on her and of course, no luck. "Too bad Mr. Prince, looks like non of these lovely ladies were meant for you." Jake commented teasingly, standing up and placed the shoe back on the pillow.

"You didn't do it right. I know one of these lovely ladies was meant for me. Here give me the shoe." Andrew got down on one knee taking the shoe from the pillow. "If the shoe wouldn't fit, what inside the shoe should." Reba was giggling and she stopped. Her jaw dropped seeing what he pulled out from the little shoe. She gasped.

"Oh my..." Reba had lost her speech.

"Reba Nell Hart" Reba swallowed a lump in her throat. "I guess you probably know by now that I love you. But I bet you have no idea how much. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life show you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. Without you, there's a hole where my heart should be." Reba burst out in laughter. Andrew looked a little confused and nervous, but he continued, "So, what do you say? Miss Reba Nell Hart, will you marry me?"

"Yes... Yes! I'll marry you!"

"Yes! I have a mommy!" Cassandra jumped with Joy as Andrew slipped the ring in Reba's finger. She was going to run to her 'mommy', but Brock pulled her over.  
"Not yet sweetie." She giggled when she saw the newly engaged couple tune themselves out and passionately kissed and danced to the song 'Amazed' by Lone Star.

"Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"

Andrew hummed along with the song as they slow danced.

"I love you, Reba."

"I love you too, Andrew"

"Can I go hug my mommy now?" Cassandra asked loudly. Reba parted her arms accepting the girl's hug.

"It ain't that bad, is it?" Asked Brock, after congratulating them.

"You're right, it's beautiful when someone you love says it to you." Reba referring to the sentence about the 'the hole where my heart should be' part, she used to make fun of him. But when Andrew said it to her, it was sweet. "You helped him with this?"

"Nope, I think Barbra Jean told him about the sweetest thing I ever said to her or something." Brock chuckled "The whole princess theme is Cassandra's idea. Kitty told Cheyenne that she was complaining that her dad is too slow, apparently he's had the ring for a long time now, but couldn't find the perfect way to give it to you." Brock grinned "I'm happy for you Reba. You deserved another perfect ten."

"Thanks." Reba gave him a friendly hug.

"Hey Red, hands off the merchandise, you have yours now, this one is mine," quipped Barbra Jean. Kitty played one last song before all the kids had to return to their home. She got another request for 'Who let the dog out' the kids were laughing, dancing, singing 'who who who who' along with the song. After everyone returned to their homes, Reba and Andrew tucked the birthday girl in for the night.

"Good night daddy, good night mommy."

"Good night, baby." Reba kissed her forehead. This is the best birthday ever! The girl fell asleep with a sweet grin. Her little heart never felt so completed. Same for Reba, her heart filled with joy, she stared at the diamond ring on her finger, and at her fiancé. They exchanged kisses, indulging their love for one another. They filled the emptiness in each other's life. They would grow old together. And the first step of spending the life together is to survive the wedding planner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's get physical - 15**

"Good Morning, mommy"

"Good morning, sweetie" It had been almost two weeks now that Reba and Andrew were engaged, and she was still a little tickled when the sweet little voice called her mommy. The two redheads always enjoyed their breakfast together while the sleepyhead slept until a little while later.

"Can we go out shopping today?"

"Sure, your daddy has to go to the hospital today, so it's just you, me and Kitty. We can do whatever you want." Reba poured a glass of orange juice for the girl.

"I want to go shopping for a wedding dress." Reba spilled the juice. "For you." Cassandra felt the need to clarify.

"I kinda figured that. But honey, your daddy and I haven't talk about when the weddings gonna take place."

"But that doesn't mean you're not going to need the dress later. It's always nice to plan ahead, don't you think?" Cassandra shook her head mumbling about her daddy taking his time a little too slow. She wanted them to be one big family.

"Who's being slow?"

"You are daddy." Cassandra blamed, accepting her morning kiss on the cheek. "You and mommy still haven't planned the wedding. What's taking you so long?"

"Man, you're so bossy!"

"Of course I am, I'm the CEO. It's my job." Cassandra reminded him on whom she was. "Any way, I'm gonna go get Kitty and get ready to go out. I'm taking mommy to shop for her wedding dress today." Andrew looked at his little eight year-old, as she ran to the pool house with a small smile.

"Is that just her or are you redheads a little controlling?"

"Hey, watch who you call controlling! Eat your breakfast and go to work!" Reba quipped. Andrew sat her on his lap.

"I think it's about time we plan our wedding. But we can talk about it tonight after I come back from work. Oh, Kitty has my credit card, use that for the dress for now, and when I have time I'll give you one." Andrew gave Kitty a credit card for the household shopping and his daughter expenses. "I just hope Cassandra don't go overboard on the shopping spree." Reba chuckled. Cassandra was pretty good when it came to spending, especially when it was Kitty who had to pay for those items. Since she was so poor before, she knew the value of the money, so she would try and talk Cassandra out of buying something she didn't need. After Reba got to know Kitty, she understood why Andrew trusted her with his daughter. She really wanted a better life. Reba felt guilty that at one point, because of her jealousy, she almost sent her out on the street.

"Aren't you afraid that I would be the one who'll go overboard about spending?"

"Remember that Cinderella dress you wore?"

"Oh yeah." Reba laughed, she found out later that all the costumes were rented, except the Cinderella one that Cassandra insisted on buying, because Reba would be engaged wearing that dress, so she should keep it as a souvenir. She planned her own birthday party, she asked every one for their dress size and went with Kitty to get all the dresses. It was hard to find out what Reba's dress size without her knowing about the theme, so Andrew had to be a little sneaky and gave his daughter that information. Reba was wondered why the dress fit her so perfectly. She looked so beautiful in it; Cassandra even determined that someday she would get married in that dress. "Should I let her plan our wedding?"

"Fine, but we better give her a budget or she might arrange a wedding at a castle and buy it as a souvenir." The two adults laughed,

"She's so smart, it's hard to believe she's only eight. I thought Kyra was smart, but I didn't think she could do that much when she was Cassandra's age." Reba commented with a grin. "Cheyenne couldn't even do that much now."

"She's something, isn't she?" Andrew reminisced about the first day a woman showed up at his place with a little girl and said 'I think she's yours'. He couldn't believe that the girl was his since he was always careful, but not all the protection could guarantee 100 protection. The moment he looked into the girl's eyes. It was like looked at his younger self in a mirror. She had his eyes. But to be sure, he got the DNA test. And the moment the results came out, the girl's mom told him to take it over. She was getting married and her fiancé didn't want any part of the girl's life. She was four, they had to start looking for a preschool, and they were complaining about the expense of the girl. As they were fighting about how inconvenient a little girl cost them, and Cassandra was too young to know, she played with a toy and accidentally threw it at their new big screen TV. That was the last straw; it made them so mad and wanted to get rid of her. She started to recollect about who could be the father of the child. She dated a few people around that time. Then Cassandra's emerald green eyes reminded her of a young doctor she was dating four years ago.

Andrew was wondering why she bothered keeping the kid if she didn't want her in the first place. Her answer still shocks him.

"Why should I be the only one who suffers? If I had an abortion, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life, and you wouldn't even know a thing. Now this little accident is your problem. I'm through!" Andrew saw a flash of sorrow in the little four year-old's eyes. She said that in front of the girl. He could not believe what kind of mother would abandon her child just like that: not even a good bye. Although the little girl was turning his world upside down, he was glad that he had her. She was a smart little kid. He found her a preschool. That was when her teacher found out she was gifted. He devoted his life to his daughter. Cassandra's mother had put him off dating for a while, he was afraid to meet someone like the evil mother of his daughter again. So the woman in his dream had to love his daughter as her own.

Then he met Reba, the mother of three children. The woman that no matter how poor she was, she would make sure her kids got three meals a day. He was drawn toward the motherly love she seemed to have so much in her. He thought Reba would give up since the iced-tea incident and he was so afraid to lose her, but Reba didn't give up. She slowly won the girl's heart. And when Reba said she forgave Cassandra about writing on her purse, Andrew knew at that moment that was the woman he had been searching for: the one, who would fulfil his life and his daughter's life.

"Daddy!" Cassandra snapped him out of his thought. She waved her little hand in front of him. "Can you let mommy go now?" Reba was still sitting on his lap was trying to get this attention as well. Andrew gave Reba a quick kiss before he let her out of his lap.

"Well, I was thinking about how much of a trouble maker you are." The girl giggled, she knew she gave him hard time from time to time. "But I love you anyway." Andrew pulled his daughter on his lap, replacing Reba who had to go get ready to go out with the girl. "You're taking mommy out to shop for her wedding dress?"

"Yes daddy. Any preference?" Andrew chuckled.

"I know she'll look great in anything she wears."

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yes she is, from the inside out." Andrew agreed with his daughter. Definitely no one like her would come around ever again. Reba took Cassandra and Kitty to look for a wedding dress. Barbra Jean found out about it and wanted to come along. So they had to stop and pick up her best friend first. The dress designer raised he eyebrow when Cassandra said her mommy was looking for a dress, and she was getting married to her daddy. Reba didn't bother clear up the confusion.

"Try this one, mommy." Cassandra pointed out one of them that was, of course, princess style.

"A little too elaborate, don't you think?" Reba wasn't so sure about the six-foot long train, but Barbra Jean loved it. "Barbra Jean, I can understand Cassandra loves it because she's only eight, but shouldn't you grow out of princess theme by now?"

"C'mon Reba, getting married is once in a lifetime deal."

"Well I thought that too when I married the first time," quipped Reba "Besides, I don't feel comfortable wearing pure white when my kids and my ex husband will also attend the wedding."

"I wore white when I got married while being pregnant with your ex husband." Barbra Jean's comment just made the dress designer scratch her head.

"I want something more simple, and a little off white." Reba told the designer. She came back with a few dresses that met Reba's preference. She had to try on about ten different dresses before all of them agreed on one. The dress was picked. Reba and Andrew sat down discussed the date, the reception and guest list. Cassandra put her two cents on everything. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne also wanted to be a part of this. Three of them started to have a little disagreement on the wedding theme. Reba wanted to have an input, but she wanted it simple: too simple. So they wouldn't let her plan the wedding.

"I wonder who's the one that's getting married?" Reba commented, walking into his study. "They won't let me make any decision!"

"Same here, they said my job was make sure to turn off my cell phone and clear my schedule. And find a back up just in case of emergency."

"Should we just elope?" Reba suggested, causing Andrew to laugh, "I'm not kidding."

"We'll let them have fun planning the wedding, and the reception. Why don't you and I plan our honeymoon?" Andrew suggested with a mischievous grin.

"I'd like that."

"Knock, knock!" Cassandra made her presence known. They broke the kiss and gave the girl their attention. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were still in the living room, maybe they finally agreed on something.

"Mommy, daddy, we finally have three ideas for you to choose." Cassandra didn't waste her time. "The first one was what we called 'lighten up'. There would be lights and music and you two will get married on a stage with a band-"

"Past!" Both Reba and Andrew said in unison.

"Thank you! That was Barbra Jean's idea. I don't like it too. And the second one is getting married in a hotel, decorated like a big castle, with a draw bridge and horse drawn carriage."

"Would your daddy have to fight the fire-breathing dragon to get to me too?" Reba laughed, "It's very cute, but I think it's a little too much honey. Is that idea yours?"

"No, that one was Cheyenne's."

"What else do you have?"

"We'll rent a hotel reception, and decorate the whole room with flowers and a fountain and a giant ice sculpture display at the centre."

"Now that's sound reasonable. Still elaborate but reasonable enough."

"I like that idea." Andrew commented.

"So we're going with this?" Cassandra excited.

"We'll talk about the amount of flowers and the size of ice sculpture part, but yeah. We'll go with that one." Cassandra was so happy she ran back to the living room to tell Barbra Jen and Cheyenne.

"How does it go?" Asked Barbra Jean

"We got the ice sculpture." they girl smiled big.

"Wow, how did you talk mom into that?" Cheyenne was surprised; they were betting that Reba would not go with the ice sculpture part. A big wedding wasn't something her style.

"Put the better after the worst. I told them about the worst possible ideas, and when they heard what we wanted, they thought it wasn't all that bad." They continued on planning, fighting, arguing. While the two lovebirds were kissing, cuddling, tuning themselves out of the sounds of loud discussion downstairs. By the time they agreed on something, they almost killed each other. Reba was glad she wasn't a part of the argument.

The date was set, the catering was hired, the hotel was booked, the cards were sent, the wedding dress was ready to be worn. The wedding was just less than two weeks away. However, an unexpected guest arrived and changed their whole plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's get physical - 16**

Reba was playing checkers with Cassandra in the living room. Andrew sat nearby reading his papers when the doorbell rang. Reba went and opened the door. A middle age woman stood at the other side of the door.

"I need to see Dr. Andrew Oakley. Does he live here?" Andrew looked up when he heard his name. That face looked familiar. Reba was wondering who it might be. She invited her in.

"Mommy..." Cassandra almost whispered. Andrew suddenly recognized the woman.

"Abby..."

"It's Debbie!"

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" Andrew stood up in protective mode.

"I'm here to get my daughter." Reba's heart sank hearing the stranger's statement.

"She is...?" She started at the brunette by the door; she thought Cassandra's mom was a redhead, apparently not.

"My mom," said Cassandra softly. She was only four when this woman left her, but she never forget who her real mom was.

"You have lost your right since the moment you walked away from her! Please leave!" Reba instinctively pulled Cassandra into her arms.

"And who are you?"

"She's my fiancée, and Cassandra proudly calls her mom now." Andrew stepped up, ready to protect his two redheads.

"Well, your real mom is here. I'm taking you back with me."

"You didn't want her before, what's to say you're not going to leave her again. I'm not going to let her go with a mother like you who would abandon her own child. Get out of my house!"

"Cassandra, wouldn't you rather come to live with mommy?" The woman ignored Andrew's order.

"Mom..."

"Well, Cassandra, I promised I would come back and get you, here I am."

"You promised me four years ago. I've waited for you every day, and you left me! If I go with you, you'll leave me again!" Exclaimed Cassandra

"You've heard her, she doesn't want to go with you. Please let her be." Reba tried to comfort her soon-to-be stepdaughter.

"Fine, I'll come back again when I have a court order," said Cassandra's mom before stomping off. Cassandra started to cry.

"Daddy, please don't let the court take me away." The little eight year-old pleaded.

"I won't baby, you'll be here with us. I won't let her take you away." The presence of her biological mother had disturbed the girl. She used to live with hope that someday her mom would return. She didn't know why she wanted her mom to return. She was happier with her dad. Maybe because the little girl's heart still couldn't accept the face that her mom didn't want her. Now she grew up, she knew better. She didn't want her birth-mom anymore now that her future step mom had given her love that she longed for. Cassandra was so worried she couldn't sleep. Reba took her in Andrew's bed, and let her sleep between them, letting her know that they would always be by her side.

"I think we should postpone the wedding." Reba suggested seeing Cassandra wasn't so happy lately.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Andrew also worried about his daughter, but he didn't want to suggest it, just in case Reba thought he was backing out.

"Of course not! We can't get married when our daughter is upset." Reba's answer just earned herself a loving kiss from her fiancé.

"Thank you, Reba. You're an angel."

"It's a puzzle me though, why all these years she didn't want her, but all of the sudden, she wanted her now?" It wasn't just Reba questioning, Andrew also wondering as well. But the answer soon came in the mail just a week later.

"I think I know why all of the sudden she wants Cassandra. It wasn't the daughter that she wanted, it's her new trust fund she wants!" Andrew told his fiancée in an angry tone. He handed Reba the letter from the lawyer. As it turned out, Debbie's mother had passed, and left everything to her only grandchild, Cassandra.

"McEwing? Any relation to the business tycoon that owns the oil refinery?"

"Yes, that's her grandmother, and by the looks of things, she still retained 51 of that refinery. According to my understanding, she didn't approve of Debbie getting pregnant without a husband. She didn't want anything to do with Cassandra. I changed Cassandra's last name to mine, I don't want her to have anything to do with this family."

"No wonder why she always wants to be a CEO. It's in her genes." Reba chuckled "What good would it do for her to have Cassandra, the money will go into the trust fund, she can't touch it anyway."

"I'm not sure, but I think she and her husband, a lawyer by the way, might have found a way to access the funds, that's why they tracked her down." Andrew sighed; he would not let Cassandra go that easily now that he knew what their intention was. And he was so sure they would not let him win the case without a fight, especially now that the girl was a pot of gold for them.

The day that was supposed to be their wedding day, they had to go to the court, fighting for the girl. All the dirt Debbie threw at him surprised Andrew. Some even involve Reba.

"Your honour, this man dated his own patients! His current girlfriend was a patient of his." Debbie's husband tried to portray Andrew as an unethical doctor.

"He has no time for a daughter. This man left his daughter's eighth birthday party with a bunch of strangers to go to work. He's getting married to Reba Hart who has her own son to take care of. Plus, she didn't do a great job looking after her own daughter. Her daughter became pregnant at 17!". Debbie hoped the judge would not pick up the irony of that argument. Their arguments became more trivial.

"He hired a drug addicted prostitute to care for his daughter!" Debbie's husband knew the fact that Kitty was now eighteen, and her criminal record had been sealed as a young offender, but they brought it up just to make him look bad. The fight continued, Andrew was attacked for not being there the first four years of her life, and they tried to make him a bad workaholic father. They even tried to bring up the fact that he missed some of her piano recital against him.

When it was time to defend himself, Andrew was ready. Reba sat in the gallery. With Reba's short temper, he didn't want her to speak before the judge. It was a good decision, as Reba had to sit on her hands during Debbie's slanderous comments. Andrew could tell that steam was coming out of Reba's ears!

"No your honour, I did not date my own patient. I didn't date her until her file was transferred to another physician." Reba remembered going through so many types of insecurities and her self confidence was shaken badly when he didn't call. But now she was glad that he waited until the right time.

"Reba's family are not strangers, they are people that Cassandra considers 'family', she invited them herself to her birthday party." Andrew continued to tell the judge how wonderful it was having the support of Reba and her family in her their lives. He also explained the sudden arrival of Debbie, and showed the judge a copy of her mother's will.

In the end, the judge called Cassandra in to her chambers. She wanted to hear the little girl's side of the story outside of the earshot of her adults. Cassandra was scared, but she was ready.

"Before we met with daddy, Mrs. McEwing had said I would be staying with him a few days and she will pick me up."

"You were only four years old, would you remembering what happened back then?" The judge tried to see if the girl had been coached what to say.

"I remember it vividly your honour. She said 'this little accident is your problem now. I'm through'." The judge could see the deep sorrow in the eyes of an eight year-old.

"Don't you miss her?"

"I did, I waited for her every day. But not anymore, now I have mommy, I mean Miss Reba Hart, she loves me. She takes care of me. She hugs me and sings me to sleep." But when she talked about Reba, she let her smile shine through her eyes.

"Dr. Oakley had missed a few of your piano recitals?"

"Yes your honour, he did, only because he has sick people to be taken care of. I can still play piano for him when he comes home from work, but his patients may not have chance to even be home that night. I understand his situation, and mommy, Miss Reba, she would be there for me."

"Tell me more about Miss Reba Hart."

"You need a whole day for that your honour." Cassandra said with a full smile.

"I have an hour." The judge responded with a warm grin. Cassandra told the judge about her days and she also told about her big brother Jake.

"Your honor, I do understand this is not my decision to make, but I sure hope to go back home with a smiling face, not crying all the way out." The judge, herself a mother, had seen too many children abandoned over the years. She made sure the girl went home to the family who thought of her as a family, not a check book. Debbie screamed out in anger, she cursed everyone including her dead mother who had done such stupid thing as leaving everything that should be hers to an eight year-old. Cassandra didn't know the truth until then. She was crushed.

"You didn't come to get me because I'm your daughter?"

"What do you care? You have a new mother now."

"You're right, Mrs. McEwing. I do have a mother now." Cassandra stood tall and turned her back away from her own blood, and ran to Reba's arms.

Reba and Andrew had decided to postpone the wedding until Cassandra felt better. Meanwhile they were dealing with the living arrangement. Jake would move in with them, but he had to look for a new school that was closer to the house. Kyra decided it time for her to move out on her own.

"I lived in this house for twenty years. It's not easy to part with it," commented Reba touching every corner of the empty house. Every inch had its memory.

"It's time to create a new memory. And I'd like to be a part of it." Andrew wrapped his arms around his loving fiancée. "We'll have brand new memories together, in our house, with our son and daughter and maybe if we're lucky, we'll have another little one."

"I thought you said I'm not healthy enough."

"As a doctor, I wouldn't recommended, but as a future husband, I can't help but hope that maybe if you could keep your stress level down and I keep you monitoring maybe we could..."

"I'd like that." Reba kissed her fiancé with all her heart. He was right, it's time for her to move on and create brand new memories while treasuring the old ones she had.

"Mom, let's go the moving truck's ready." Jake was excited to move to a big house with a pool. He didn't care if her had to change school. The kids at his old school picked on him anyway. Andrew said he would send him to a private school where kids were better behaved. Jake was happy, he thought he looked quite handsome in a uniform. Girls usually fell for a guy in uniform, didn't they?

"You know, this time last year, you were in my office for your annual check up." Andrew commented after they got everything settled down at the new home.

"Has it been a year already?"

"Yes, I just want to let you know that you're due for your physical."

"I better make an appointment then."

"You have a doctor here," said Andrew with a sly smile.

"You can't date your own patient, doc!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'd rather explore your skin and curves than focus on what underneath your skin." Reba elbowed him. But before they had chance to do any kind of physical, Cassandra knocked on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy. Are you ready to reschedule the date for your wedding?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Let's get physical - 17**

Andrew took Reba along with Cassandra to go see Mrs. McEwing's lawyer to acknowledge the will. Cassandra also received an apology letter from her grandmother, about not accepting her when she should have. Cassandra found out that she was literally a little CEO, who owned 51 share of her grandmother's refinery. Now she knew exactly want she wanted to study. Although she couldn't wait until she turned eighteen so she could start working. Reba joked that by the time she reached 18, Cassandra could retire. But it wasn't the wealth that impressed the girl. It was an old picture that got her to stare. The mystery revealed, she got her red hair from her grandmother. Too bad the old lady didn't get to know her, or she would found out that not just the colour of the hair Cassandra took from her, but some personalities traits as well: stubbornness, arrogance, firmness and a hard worker. She turned her back to her own mother when she acknowledged that she really didn't want her without breaking down in front of her. Even Reba was surprised by the girl's act. Although it reminded her of herself that she usually doesn't break down but Cassandra was only eight. She cried at home, of course.

After all the documents and the will were handled, they now could re-schedule the wedding.

"Are we still going with the same theme we planned? Or should I say 'she planned'?" Asked Andrew, checking his fiancée's blood pressure. He monitored it every day, waiting to see if she could keep it low so they could try for a baby.

"According to the boss, yes we are. She made Kitty call the catering, the hotel, the flower shop, the photographer, the ice sculpture, and the interior designer that the wedding is back on." Reba looked at her fiancé who was writing her blood pressure on the chart. "How am I doing?"

"You're doing great. Keep it steady for a while, then we can go see the specialist to see if we could have a little one."

"You really want a little one?" Andrew held both her hands with his.

"Yes I really want a baby with you. But only if everything is okay. I don't want you to risk your life for a child, so I'm telling you in advance that if things don't turn out, there will be no second thoughts, I'm keeping you," said Andrew looking deep into her eyes. Reba smiled in response to his comment. They asked Cassandra what she thought about having a baby sibling; she was excited. Now that having a little baby brother or sister's idea had been planted in her head, she couldn't wait.

"When will you be healthy enough?"

"Ask your daddy, he's a doctor."

"How about we talk about this after mommy and daddy come back from our honeymoon?" Andrew smiled at his daughter's enthusiastic.

"Alright daddy. Daddy, why can't I go to honeymoon with you two?"

"Well..." Andrew tried to come up with a good excuse why she couldn't go. Well, he had a good excuse, but he didn't think he could use that one. Reba just smirked, seeing how he could get out of this situation.

"Alright, fine, I won't go. But you better buy me lots and lots of presents. I'll go make a list of what I want." Cassandra ran to his study to make a list of what she wanted. Reba shook her head and chuckled. No matter how mature the girl seemed to be, she was still just a child.

The day before the wedding, Reba checked if everything was ready. She mentally made notes to herself to thank Barbra Jean, Cheyenne and Kitty later to keep everything in control. Well, the little CEO was a big part of this too, but she was more like a 'supervisor'. All the boys would be staying at Brock and Barbra Jean's place. And all the girls staying at Andrew's place, so they could get ready for the wedding together. The limo picked them up to go to the hotel the next day.

Cassandra said her mom had to look pretty and perfect for her big day, so they hired a makeup artist to do the makeup and hairdo, while the rest of the family could take care of themselves. Barbra Jean was the maid of honour; Cheyenne, Kyra and Kitty were bridesmaids. The Bridesmaids list later grew when Cassandra found out that the flower girl position was taken by Elizabeth. She insisted on being a bridesmaid too. At first, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne said she was too young to be a bridesmaid. But Reba said it's all about the family, if she wanted to be a bridesmaid, then she could be one. They had to quickly make her a dress. She looked so cute in the little light green bridesmaid's dress.

"Mom, do you think this dress is a little too long? I thought it was perfect when I tried it." Cheyenne complained about the length of her dress that seemed to drag on the floor.

"Oh good lord, it's too late to have it fix now!"

"Reba, did we pick a short dress? I thought it was longer when I-" Barbra Jean came out of the room to showed her best friend the dress that was awkwardly short. Reba burst out in laughter when her best friend and her daughter stood side by side. "You've got my dress!" They said in unison, they went back into the room to switch. The makeup artist had to tell Reba to stop laughing because she was having a hard time putting on makeup when she's laughing.

"Reba, can I come in?"

"No you can't come in, you're not suppose to see the bride! It's bad luck," Barbra Jean shouted at the door.

"I'm not the groom. I'm the ex! The bad luck was when she caught me cheating on her with you!" Commented Brock at the other side of the door.

"Come in." Reba allowed him in. She was still in her robe. The artist was taking the rollers out of her hair. "What's up?"

"I've got bad news. The groom got cold feet and ran away."

"WHAT?" The artist stopped her work and turned her head sharply to look at Brock along with everyone in the room. There was a few seconds of a dead silence before Brock began laughed and said he was just kidding.

"You jerk! You mo-ron!" Reba threw rollers at him. "You... Merk! Andrew tried to keep my blood pressure down and you pull this kind of stunt!"

"Ouch, ouch! I'm sorry!" He ducked when he saw a hairbrush flying his way. "It's the best man that had to leave. He was called for an emergency. His other friend has to take the place and Van is filling in for him. I am giving you away instead of Van." Brock said he would attend the wedding, but Reba didn't feel right about asking him being any part of important roll. Although they were best friends, he was the ex after all.

"Okay, that's wrong for too many reasons." Reba didn't think that was a good idea.

"Can't be much worse than your son-in-law giving you away," commented Brock. Van was insisting on giving Reba away, since he called himself her guardian. Reba kept on saying no, but her dad had passed. Van thought since he was the man of the house, before he moved out, he should be the one that give Reba away. It took him a while before Reba was convinced. And now, Brock wanted to give her away. Well, what else could she do?

"Fine. Now can you get out so I can get dress?" Brock was staring at his ex, thinking she was even more gorgeous than twenty-seven years ago when they were married. Time did not have an effect on her, if it did; only make her look better. And she didn't even have her wedding dress on yet, just makeup and hairdo. She'd already looked fabulous in a plain white robe. Brock left the room with the mixed emotions. That was his ex that he had known and loved for nearly three decades. She was about to walk down the aisle with someone else. Andrew was a very lucky man. Brock shook out his jealousy, she was better off with someone else. And he loved Barbra Jean now.

"Are you ready?" Brock knocked on the door again. He came back a while later to get the bride. All the bridesmaids paraded out of the room. They all looked beautiful. But he gasped when he saw the bride. Reba helped him pick up his bottom jaw. "God, you're beautiful!"

"Thanks. Are you sure you're okay with giving me away?"

"I admit, I'm jealous as heck, seeing the woman whom once belong to me is about to walk into the other man's arm. But, again, that's the cross I have to bear. Besides, you're my best friend. I'm truly happy for you." Reba gave him a friendly hug. Brock kissed her on the top of her head. "Shall we?"

The guests stood up when the music start 'Here comes the bride'. Andrew's heart almost came to complete stop seeing how beautiful his bride was. Reba wore a light beige wedding dress that contour her perfect hourglass shape figure. The dress itself was strapless, and only showed a glimpse of her cleavage. Embroidered into the dress were sheer lace straps about two inches thick, which wrapped beautifully around her upper torso. The long dress had beautiful lace flowers stitched in all the way down to the train, which help show off Reba's shape and curves. As if the way she looked hadn't weakened his knees enough, she gave him a smile. He gasped for air, trying to remain on his feet!

"I'm glad you like what you see." Reba whispered when she walked closer to him. Andrew wanted to compliment how beautiful she looked, but he couldn't find a perfect word to describe. Brock cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact of the bride and groom. He shook hands with Andrew, told him to take care of her well, before going to his assigned seat. Andrew was still looking for his voice when the reverend told him to say his vows. His best man had to tap on his shoulder a few times for him to stop drooling and read the vows he had prepared. The couple promised to be together in health and sickness, till death do them part.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may-" Andrew was already one-step ahead of the reverend. "Kiss the bride" he completed the sentence with a grin.

They continued with the reception in the hotel. Reba just had a chance to examine the live size ice sculpture; it was Cinderella dancing with her prince. Cassandra must have been the one who requested this. And it must of killed Barbra Jean and Cheyenne not to tell her. It was beautiful, especially when it was placed on the turntable with few lights shining on it. At dinner, the guests keep clinking glasses, asking them to kiss.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" Reba slapped his hand when he started clinking glasses.

"I want bride and groom to kiss."

"Do you really have to do that? I told you all you have to do just ask or take one whenever you want, you've got my permission," said Reba bringing his head down for a passionate kiss. The guests started to whistle cheering them on. The DJ started the love song for the newlyweds to open the dance floor: Amazed, by Lone Star. They sang along with the song as they slowly danced. Other couples joined them. The DJ changed from a slow song to a fast dance song, the kids started to have fun. It was time for Andrew to take off the garter and toss it to the next lucky man. It wasn't easy when he couldn't use his hands: Barbra Jean and Kitty tied his hand with a rope. He had to take the garter out with his teeth, causing Reba to giggle. Van wanted to join them on catching the garter. Cheyenne hit him. When it was time for Reba to throw her bouquet, it accidentally landed on Barbra Jean's lap. Brock nearly cried. Reba protectively wrapped her arms around Andrew and said "Oh no you don't, he's mine!" Andrew carried his bride to his car, with the tin cans tied on the back and decorated with pompoms. On the back of his car was temporally painted 'Just married'.

"Wait! You forgot your luggage!" Barbra Jean ran after them with Reba's luggage. They would be staying for a night at a hotel and would be on their way to Paris the next day.

"I thought I put it in the trunk." Andrew looked a little puzzle. He sat Reba in his Porsche and took the luggage from Barbra Jean and put it in the trunk along with his. Reba waved goodbye to her friends and family.

"See you in three weeks!" Andrew drove them to a five star hotel not too far from the airport. He carried his bride into the honeymoon suite. He put her down on her feet, Reba shook off her high heels.

"Reba, honey, you're so beautiful." He complimented his wife, planting a romantic kiss on her lips. Reba turned the kiss to a lustful one. Andrew grew frustrated at her beautiful wedding dress that had button from the back down to her hip. It took him a long time to unbutton them all. Although he knew what he was unwrapping was worth the wait, but he'd rather not wait. They resumed the lustful kiss and passionate night after he successfully removed the beautiful wedding dress to reveal what even more beautiful underneath it. In the middle of an intimate moment, in the dimly lit honeymoon suite, Reba burst out in laughter, when Andrew acknowledged what she was laughing at, he let out a good hysterical chuckle as well. Oh well, those pranksters!


	18. Chapter 18

**Let's get physical - 18**

It was the first morning as husband and wife that they woke up in each other's arms. They still giggled from the surprised that were planted by either Barbra Jean or Kitty, or maybe both. It took Reba a while to stop laughing and get back to intimacy. In the morning, after they finished showering together, Reba pulled out her luggage, looking for something to wear for the trip to their honeymoon in Paris. Reba just realized; her luggage was re-packed. Her nice tops were replaced with revealing low plunging ones.

"Crraapp! I'm gonna kill whoever did this!" Reba groaned in frustration. All the pyjamas were switched to sexy lingerie. "My God, these can't be bought in Victoria Secret! It's not sexy, it's... naughty!"

"Try them on and I'll give you my opinion." Andrew rubbed his hand together wishfully.

"A karma sutra book?" Reba's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoo hoo! Goodie! May I pick a page?" The book really got Andrew's attention. Reba ignored him and kept looking in her suitcase.

"And what on earth are these? Edible undies? Chocolate body paint? What the heck were they thinking?"

"I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"Here!" She handed him 'the food'

"Hey... that's not how it supposes to be served."

"Andrew..." Reba glared at him, he seemed to enjoy these strange gifts a little too much.

"Honey, Whoever re-packed your luggage wanted to make sure we have a heck of a time on our honeymoon. I'm not complaining."

"You're not complaining?" Reba smirked showing him what she found. "See, which one do you like better? A leopard thong, a tiger stripes thong, or an elephant thong?" Reba flirtatiously held up the elephant thong against his waist.

"You want me to model this?" Andrew chuckled measuring the waistband to see if it would fit. Reba couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, along with the 'glow in the dark' protection that someone replaced with the ones we packed, yeah that's a turn on." The thought of it still made Reba giggle. They were so deeply into each other: first base, second base, and third base. But when they were ready for the home run, they found out that their ordinary bat was replaced by a light saber. They were both in tears with laughter.

"Nha, we'll have to buy new ones. Although I'm pretty confident about myself, when you laugh 'at it', it can easily kill a man's mojo."

"Pardon me, I couldn't help it. It was unexpectedly funny" Reba wiped the tear off the corner of her eye. She was laughing so much. Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her on the side of her neck. He became aware that Reba was still wearing nothing but a towel. She finished showering and was looking for something to wear before she found out her luggage had been altered.

"I couldn't help but picturing you in that naughty lingerie. Can we uhh... use one of these before we go?" He pleaded pulling his wife closer to his body, roaming his hand anywhere he pleased. Reba giggled and took a packet out of from the box that contained the 'glow in the dark' protection. It was daytime, so nothing will be glowing. However, her heart sank when she saw the packets.

"Oh good Lord..."

"What?" Andrew felt his wife became a little tense.

"My gosh... Andrew… I think I could be pregnant sooner than we planned." Reba showed him the box. All the packets had little pinholes in them. All of them had been tampered. Reba checked the empty packets of the one they used last night, same. She also found a note, Cassandra's hand writing. 'I want baby sibling'. Andrew chuckled. There's no way Cassandra would know enough to pull this stunt. Must be Kitty that helped her. He pulled Reba closer to his chest, kissed her on her cheek. "Well, it wasn't 100 protection to begin with. It just increased the chance that I could be. But how much of it can escape right?" Reba consulted her husband.

Andrew knew darn well that even if just a tiny little bit escaped, the chance of his wife would get pregnant wasn't so small.

"I was hoping to wait until your blood pressure is more stable. But if you happen to be pregnant, that's great too. But I still think, for your health's sake, we should wait a little while longer." Andrew had taken her off the pill since they were talking about having a baby. They had been using another alternate protection, until they were really ready.

"In other words, we shouldn't do anything until we got the proper protection?"

"Darn!" Exclaimed Andrew in despair. He was hoping for a little romantic moment before a long flight to Paris. Reba bit her bottom lips, deciding. She whispered something in his ear, his face lit up and he got ready to leave very quickly. Reba snickered seeing his reaction. She searched through her luggage hoping to find something decent enough to wear. Oh, it had to be skirt since she just sort of promised Andrew something. She found a flare skirt, which was perfect for the activity she planned. She pulled out a top, a tiny little t-shirt that snugly contoured her curves. And the low plunge neckline that showed off quite a bit of her cleavage. With the miracle of a push-up bra, Reba cried that she looked too sluty.

"Ain't this top a little too revealing?" Reba looked down to check herself. "Honey... Andrew!" She looked up and Andrew was gawking at her soft curves. She snapped him out.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was a little distracted."

"That's it! I'm changing!"

"To what? Everything you packed, or someone packed for you, are all revealing."

"I swear I'm gonna kill whoever switch the stuff in my luggage!"

"If you found out who that was, let me know I have to reward them," said Andrew with a grin. He turned her around to examine what she had on. "I love them, I mean 'it'. I love the way you look"

"But... I'm a mother of three, four, Beside, I could be conceiving another one as we speak."

"Honey, you look wonderful. Very hot I must say. I'm gonna have a lot of people envy me and wonder what did I do to deserve such a beautiful wife. Especially if you're conceiving another one, should show off while you still can."

"Wouldn't bother you when people staring at these?" Reba pointed her fingers to her chest.

"As long as they keep their hands away. I only take that as a compliment that I have what other people wish they could put their hand on, literally" Andrew chuckled at his own comment.

"Alright, fine. But I'm shopping for new clothes in Paris!" Andrew grinned, he planned to have an input for what she was going to shop for, to make sure she showed off what she was blessed with. On the way to the airport, he stopped off at the dry cleaner, to have her wedding dress and his tux cleaned and sealed away. And he didn't forget to stop at a pharmacy before they boarded the plane. Reba told him she was a member of the mile-high club, and if luck was on their side, she would be renewing her membership with him.

Cassandra was waiting for the newlyweds to come back home; they were now one big family. She loved her big brother Jake. Jake helped her with her homework and played with her when he wasn't out with his friends. But she wanted a bigger family, and she wanted to have a baby brother or sister. Kitty told her that maybe after they come back from honeymoon, she might have good news. So the moment the newlyweds came back, Cassandra asked if mommy and daddy bring a baby back with them.

"We're not sure yet honey, and by the way Kitty. I think we have to ground you for playing such prank." Kitty looked guilty.

"What prank daddy?"

"Did Kitty make you write this note?" Reba showed her stepdaughter the note.

"I wrote it myself mommy, Kitty didn't make me."

"I just helped her make it possible." Kitty admitted. Just then Barbra Jean arrived knowing that the newlyweds came back from their honeymoon today.

"I moved half an hour away, and I still can't get rid of you." Reba shook her head with a grin. "Now that both of you are here. Which one of you I should kill for tampered with my luggage?" Kitty and Barbra Jean pointed at each other.

"You paid for them!" Barbra Jean blamed Kitty who used Andrew's credit card to pay for those items.

"Your idea!" Kitty wouldn't take the blame.

"I'll reward the one who did it. Especially for the good read and the good eat." Andrew said with a chuckle, Reba elbowed him. Now they wanted to take the credit. Cassandra looked confused. She had no idea what pranks they were playing and a little upset that she wasn't told. "It's grown up pranks honey." Reba didn't kill any of the pranksters since it turned out to be enjoyable pranks. Reba told them about the places she visited and some memorable moments; only ones the happened outside the hotel, of course. She gave them some souvenirs she picked up for her friends and family.

"Is it me or you look... different?" Barbra Jean noticed Reba seemed to glow and sexier than before she got married.

"Well, some mo-ron took out all my good clothes and replaced with the..." Reba almost said sluty ones, but Cassandra was there "the showing too much ones, I had to buy new outfits and Andrew help me pick them." Well, it was him that she wanted to impress anyway. He had pretty good taste too, now Reba looked sexy yet classy.

They didn't take a long rest; they had to be on their way to Disney world in a couple of days. It was Cassandra's birthday gift; they had to take her there before school started. Cassandra was so happy to take a family vacation that including Jake and Kitty. Barbra Jean and Brock took this opportunity to join them. Van and Cheyenne wanted to go too, but with the baby and Van unable to take a few days off, Reba said she would take Elizabeth with them. One big happy family Andrew was putting himself into.

"Are you having a second thoughts about adding another member to the family?" Reba questioned with a grin after they came back from Disney World. Andrew still continued to monitor her health. He checked her blood pressure every day. If it seemed to go high, he would ask her to rest, and find something relaxing for her to do, that zoned her out of the hectic family. Reba was happy that someone took care of her for a change.

"Nope, I'm still keeping my fingers crossed for a baby." Andrew put his equipment away after checking her blood pressure. "I need your urine sample." Andrew requested with a firm voice, but his eyes sparkled.

"That's an odd request coming from a husband"

"Not from a doctor." He handed her a stick. Reba's eyes widened.

"You think...? How did you...? But we just come back from our honeymoon less than two weeks ago."

"Honey, I'm a doctor, and you're my wife. When it's come to your health, I'm more observant than you think. I know you're late. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I'm pretty sure you are."

"But we..." Reba wasn't convinced; it'd be way too soon for her to be able to tell. Sure she was late, but only couple of weeks late. And they always used protection.

"Remember our wedding night? We weren't really protected then." Reba took the stick from his hand and went to the bathroom. Andrew sat at the edge on the bed, trying not to pace in front of the bathroom. Reba came out and showed him the result.

"Man, your boys sure can swim!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's get physical - 19**

Andrew almost picked Reba up and threw her in to the air. He was so happy. Hard to believe that one little test could make him so full of joy. Although he had suspected since the first week she was late, the results just confirmed his happiness.

"What makes you think I could be pregnant? I mean it's not like I have a morning sickness or any weird cravings or any symptoms yet." Reba was puzzled, staring at the test once again to make sure she was really pregnant.

"I am a doctor. I have patients come in suspicious that they are pregnant almost every day to remind me that you could be too. And you hadn't said no to me, about it not being the right time since we got married. Plus, we share bathroom, I know when you have your cycle. When it starts and when it ends. Told ya, I'm observant," told Andrew planting a loving kiss on Reba's lips.

"Cassandra would be so happy to hear that she's having a little brother or sister."

"She would be, but we can't let her know yet."

"Why not?" Reba was ready to spread the good news. Andrew sat on the bed and sat her on his lap.

"Honey, I'm only saying this as a fact, please don't be upset. With your age, the chance that a baby will stay is very slim. And you're only thirty days pregnant. There are lots of healthy woman that didn't even know they lost their child in the early stages. I shouldn't make you take the test, because it's a big chance that maybe in a week or two, you probably thought you're just late, but in fact, you're not late. The baby just won't stay. I was excited too when I suspected that you could be carrying my child. I'm so glad to find out that you really are. Meanwhile, I'm also prepared if I'm not blessed enough."

"Okay, we won't tell anyone yet. I'll take care of myself, we'll have this little one together." Reba placed his hand on her pelvis. Andrew was so happy knowing under his hand his child was being formed. When Andrew gently laid her down on the bed, he laughed softly, nervously. "Why are you laughing?"

"You know, I told my patients all the time that having an intercourse during pregnancy is fine, and it would be no harm done to the baby. But now, I'm nervous that I might accidentally hurt our little one." Reba just remembered that Andrew wasn't there when Debbie was pregnant, he only knew he was a father when Cassandra was already four year-old. This would be a new experience for him.

"Don't worry, you'll only make mommy happy and the baby will be just fine," Reba teased. Andrew smiled looking into her eyes. Reba could see how much he loved her. How deeply they were in love. The adoration and passion always shone through his eyes. "I love you, Andrew."

"I love you more," said Andrew, as his eyes sparkled. He planted a romantic kiss on her lips as they made love. They kept her pregnancy a secret, but the way he cared about her could have been a dead giveaway, if only Cassandra was a little older, she would have noticed. Jake was wondering why Andrew was so cautious about his mom's daily activity, and he wasn't the one with good observational skills. Kitty was suspicious. She didn't ask. If they wanted her to know, they would tell her. But then again, Andrew always looked out for Reba's health. Andrew made an appointment with a high-risk pregnancy specialist. He was teased by his friends and colleagues about how he got his wife pregnant on their wedding night. He was so proud. He couldn't wait until she went past the risky first trimester before he announced the good news. However, Reba started her morning sickness at her tenth week. That's when it was hard to hide.

"Mom, are you alright?" Jake got worried seeing his mom vomiting for the fifth time now this morning.

"Mommy, are you sick?" Cassandra placed the back of her hand on Reba's head, checking for temperature. "Daddy, mommy threw up again this morning," told Cassandra to Andrew as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Reba was preparing breakfast for her kids, but without success. Andrew picked up the phone and called Kitty at the pool house to come to the main house and help taking care of the kids this morning, Reba wasn't feeing well. Kitty rushed over in less than two minutes. "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy? Will she be alright?" Cassandra showed genuine concern. Reba glanced at Andrew with a grin, silently asking if she could tell the girl the news. Andrew nodded.

"Mommy is expecting, honey." Reba told the girl with a small smile

"I knew it!" Kitty shouted out in excitement.

"Are you really?" Jake too was excited

"You are what? What are you expecting, mommy?" Cassandra still didn't get. She was curious, especially since everyone seemed to know what was going on. "Daddy..." She turned around between the two adults, hoping they would stop smiling and tell her what's going on.

"Sweetie, we're having a little baby sibling for you."

"Really?" Cassandra smiled big.

"Really." Reba confirmed.

"YES!" The girl pulled her fist to the side of her body, before starting a little victory dance. Jake taught her. Reba grinned. "I'm gonna call Cheyenne, Kyra, Barbra Jean, and Uncle Brock." Cassandra didn't like calling an elder by first name. For the longest time, she called him Dr. Hart, then Dr. Brock, then they agreed that she would call him Uncle Brock if that would make her feel better. Cassandra told everyone the good news, not long before her house full with family again, they all came to congratulate Andrew and Reba. Brock was surprised how fast she was pregnant. And even more dazed when Barbra Jean then told him about a little stunt Kitty helped Cassandra with. Brock laughed hysterically. Reba smacked him upside the head. As it turned out, Brock and Barbra Jean had been trying without success. Reba and Andrew beat them first, without even trying.

"Man, Andrew are you sure you've thought this through? You haven't seen her mood swings yet!"

"I always see it in theory, it's nice to really experience what is like go through the pregnancy along with your wife. Now I'm dealing with her morning sickness. I can handle it."

"Isn't he sweet?" Reba wrapped her arms around his middle. Andrew was ready for any symptoms; he even told Cassandra in advance that if mommy was in the bad mood, only because the baby bothered her. And told Cassandra not to be upset or mad. The girl nodded. Andrew bought a stack of mother and child books, getting himself prepared. Although he was a doctor, he only saw his patients for a short period of time when they came to visit. Now he would get to experience what it was like outside his clinic. Reba was overwhelmed. She usually had to deal with all the symptoms herself, but now she had a doctor by her side. When she had morning sickness during her first three pregnancies, she wouldn't be able to eat anything, and it drained her energy every time she vomited, food went out and hardly anything would stay. However, Andrew knew how to help. He let her snack throughout the day, but never gave her a full meal. And he always made sure what she ate would not react to her later. Her morning sickness which was actually worst than the first three, but she felt much more relax.

"Honey, are you ready?" Andrew checked on his wife who changed her outfit three times now, and she stood in front of the walk-in closet, crying that she had nothing to wear. She wanted to look great in the picture. "Sweetie, you're going for an ultrasound. The only pictures will be taken were sonograms. It won't even show what you wear. But we'll see our baby."

"But I want to look attractive."

"You look pretty hot to me."

"You didn't make love to me last night." Reba pouted. "I thought I'm not attractive to you anymore."

"Oh, is that what's bothering you? I thought you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you." Andrew came home late from work and quietly got ready for bed; he didn't know his wife was waiting for him.

"You can always wake me up."

"Uh huh, and get hit like two nights ago when I tried to give you a good night kiss and you said you're having a headache and not in the mood for love making?" Andrew chuckled. It was really hard to predict what his wife really wanted. She might want one thing but a minute later, she changed her mind.

"You're not tired of me already, aren't you?" Reba got teary eyes.

"Sweetie, I'll never get tired of you. You're full of surprises. I love you, you're sweet, you're funny, and you're hot and sexy." He kissed his wife on the top of her head. "And you better wear something now, we have an appointment and don't really have time to fool around, but I might lose control of myself if I kept staring at you wearing just underwear." Reba giggled.

"What should I wear?" Andrew walked into the walk in closet and came out with a nice top and lose skirt. She was just twelve weeks pregnant, her belly hadn't show much. "I'm sleepy, can I rest first?" Reba yawned taking the clothes from his hand. Andrew chuckled.

"You can sleep in the car, honey. Let's go see what our baby looks like now." Andrew kept every sonogram picture of his little one. When he went to see the doctor with Reba, he put aside his own textbook. He didn't want to be the doctor, he just want to be a father who was curious about his child. He asked questions and took all advice. He wanted to make sure Reba was doing fine too. Reba loved Andrew's enthusiasm. Brock never went through all this with her. Reba cried when Andrew asked the doctor if he could hear the little one's heartbeat. Andrew asked for every test possible to make sure the baby and Reba were healthy. He knew the risk of Reba being pregnant at the age of 46 and having high blood pressure. If the baby wasn't healthy enough, he told her in advance that he would not let her risk her own life for a child. When the results came out that both Reba and the baby is healthy, he was in tears. He felt like his dream had just came true. Although still a lot more test to be done, but so far, life was perfect.

"When can we find out the sex of the baby?" Reba questioned on the way back from the hospital after a regular visit. She was now 16 weeks along.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Andrew asked with a grin.

"It's nice to plan ahead. Like what colour should we paint the nursery" He had another guest room that would be converted to a baby room later. "Choosing the baby items, the baby name." Reba continued to mumble, rubbing her hand on the small bump. "Wait, did you know something I don't?" She just noticed his grin.

"Well, I couldn't help but read the report thoroughly and yeah, they mentioned the sex of the baby when they did the test for genetic birth defects." Andrew pulled into their driveway.

"And?" Reba was excited. He rushed over to open the door for her.

"Our baby is healthy." Andrew was toying with his curious wife. Walking hand in hand with her into the living room. The kids were still at school. Reba had quit her job since she found out she was pregnant. Andrew didn't want her to work. He wanted her to relax and just take care of herself. He didn't want her to stress over anything. If she was bored, she could spend time with Cheyenne and Barbra Jean who also didn't work. Barbra Jean was fired from the station after she kept making so many stupid mistakes.

"I know about the healthy part, are we having a boy or a girl?" Andrew sat her on the couch and went to get her a glass of milk, still not answering her question. "Andrew please... tell me." Reba pleaded.

"Alright, promise me one thing, that we'll not name her Annie."

"Okay I promised." Reba said firmly. Andrew still grinned. It just dawned on her. "We have a baby girl?"

"Yes, we're having another daughter." Reba threw him a hug.

"What's wrong with the name Annie?" Questioned Reba, Andrew glared at her. "It's cute."

"Yeah it is, but how many years will she have to live through the question 'hey Annie, where's your gun'?" Reba laughed, she forgot about that. "Even you're still not used to people calling you Mrs. Oakley." Reba still giggled every time someone called her Mrs. Reba Oakley. She was getting used to it thought. Cassandra was so happy to find out that she would have little sister. She had already chosen the toy that she could play with her sister later. Now when she went to shopping with Kitty, she never forget to stop and shop for little baby girl's dress. The little one almost had a closet full of new clothes already and she wasn't even born. Not to mention amount of toys Cassandra got for her.

"Mommy, I got a pair of baby shoes for little sister." Cassandra showed Reba a little pair of shoes she bought with Kitty after her piano practice today.

"Honey, don't you think you went a little overboard about this little shopping spree for the baby?"

"You don't want the baby to walk barefoot, do you mommy?"

"It will be a long time before the baby can start walking. I can't even feel her moving yet. Why don't we wait at least until the baby comes out first?"

"Okay mommy."

"Promise me, no more buying stuff for baby, until she's ready to come out."

"Okay mommy, I promise. But I want the baby to have these shoes."

"Alright." Reba patted her stepdaughter's head and gave her a smile.

"Honey, I'm home! Look what I got for the baby!"

"Oh Lord..." Reba got up and took a look at what he bought. "A stroller. Aren't you sweet?"

"What? You don't expect the baby to walk home, do you?" Reba rolled her eyes.

"Oh daddy..." Cassandra shook her head. "Mommy just gave out to me for buying a little pair of shoes for the baby, but you bought her a car. Good luck daddy."

"I saw a young couple pushing the baby out of the hospital today. And I thought we're gonna need one."

"I'll help you with this, Andrew." Kitty rushed to help. Reba looked at them suspiciously. Andrew saw that look and thought 'Oh no. Not the jealousy!'. He heard about when a woman gets pregnant, she could become very jealous, even to her own unborn if the husband cared about the pregnancy a little too much. And yep, that what he suspected. Reba became very jealous. Andrew could deal with her morning sickness, her sudden need of attention, her cravings, and her moods swings. But the jealousy part nearly drove him insane. Oh yeah, the mood swing that he thought he could handle, it ain't started yet.


	20. Chapter 20 End

**Let's get physical - 20**

Andrew came back from work, Reba went to give him a hug and sniffed his shirt.

"You smell like your receptionist."

"No, I smell like one of my patients. Man, she wore a strong perfume," said Andrew sniffing his own shirt.

"You slept with her?" Reba glared at him with her hands on her waist.

"What? No! What make you say that?"

"You look exhausted." Reba looked all over to see if she would spot a strand of hair that wasn't hers. Andrew brought her into his arms.

"Well then, blame the woman that kept me up all night, every night this week." He placed a sweet kiss on top of her head. "I thank you for thinking so highly of me that I could be with someone else and still have energy left for us." Andrew quipped with a chuckle. "How are you feeling today? Our little one has been kicking a lot?" The baby had just started kicking a couple of days ago, making both Andrew and Cassandra fighting to feel the baby moving. Jake looked at both of them and rolled his eyes. Sure he was excited to have a little sister, but not that excited.

"A few times today. Cassandra pressed her ear on my tummy and the baby kicked her."

"I brought the stethoscope, now she can hear the little one without being kicked in the ear." Andrew put the stethoscope in Reba's ears and pressed the other end on her belly. He laughed when her stomach rumbled.

"Gosh, that was loud." Reba giggled. "I'm hungry."

"I figured that. Wanna go out for dinner?"

"But Penny already made dinner."

"We'll let Kitty take care of the kids, so you and I can go out enjoy our time alone. How's that sound?"

"I'd like that." Maybe asking her out wasn't a good idea. Reba once again cried in front of the closet that she had nothing to wear. She was 18 weeks along, her belly started to show, her old clothes were too tight, but she didn't need maternity clothes yet.

"Alright then, if you can't find anything to wear, then we won't go out." That didn't help, now Reba was crying that he was ashamed to take his fat wife out for dinner. "No honey, I just want you to feel comfortable, but if whatever you own is too tight, then you won't be able to eat much, and you wouldn't be comfortable. So why don't we just stay in tonight, and we'll go shopping tomorrow. Buy new clothes and tomorrow evening, we'll go out."

"No you can't do this to your baby, you put the idea in her head and you change your mind. Now the baby wants a romantic dinner." Reba tried to put on her favorite pair of jeans but couldn't zip them up. Andrew chuckled, causing Reba to pout and glare at him. He walked in to the walk-in closet and came out with a silk robe.

"Wear this, we will have a romantic dinner in the comfort of our own home." Andrew let Reba get changed. She was puzzled about what Andrew planned to do, but she put on her robe and came down to the dining room table a little while later. Andrew lit a few candles on the table. "I asked Kitty to take Cassandra and Jake out for pizza, and keep them at the pool house tonight. So you and I will have the whole house to ourselves for a romantic dinner." Andrew turned on the CD player and played the songs that they danced to at their wedding. Andrew poured some sparkling Apple juice in champagne glasses. They enjoyed the dinner that Penny prepared before she left. Penny came in every day for a few hours to do household chores and prepare dinner. Although now that Reba lived in the house, Andrew still kept Penny, so his wife didn't have to do much. Andrew asked her for a dance after dinner. And they continued their romantic night in the steam shower under the ceiling rain, and ended the night in each other's arms.

Andrew took Reba out to shop for some maternity clothes the next day, and they looked for baby stuff too.

"Did you flirt with the sale person while I was in the fitting room?" Reba questioned her husband with her arms crossed walking out of the store.

"No I didn't. That would be so wrong, flirting with other women while your pregnant wife is trying on maternity clothes."

"You mean if I wasn't pregnant you will flirt with her?"

"If you weren't pregnant, we wouldn't be in that store in first place." Andrew chuckled. "Do you want to go home first to change for dinner tonight?"

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing, you look nice, but I thought you'd want to change to your new dress. You didn't want to wear this one for dinner last night."

"It didn't fit yesterday, but it does today." Andrew started to do the math in his head: four and a half months to go. After shopping for the baby crib and changing table and a whole lot of stuff for the new member of the family, he took Reba out to a nice Italian restaurant. Reba accused him of flirting with the waitress again.

"I didn't flirt with her honey, I just ask for a glass of water for your vitamins."

"But do you have to give her that smile?"

"Which smile?" Andrew grinned

"That one! I thought that smile was just for me."

"Of course, it's for you honey. I just smile at her because I asked for help. I didn't flirt with her." Andrew laughed softly. "You know, I think it's cute that all of the sudden you became jealous, but honey, please don't think that I'll flirt with everyone I talk to. It only causes you to stress, and it's not good for our baby."

"I don't know what's gotten in to me." Reba looked down at her food, she didn't notice his crooked grin.

"Well, if you didn't know then, it's time for a talk about the birds and bees. But I think you'd prefer demonstration."

"I didn't mean that!" Reba slapped his hand. "I don't know why seeing you talking to other woman bothers me."

"We'll blame it on your hormones." Andrew said with a wink. Reba smiled, but when the waitress came back with water, she fumed up again, saying the waitress gave him a meaningful smile. Same thing happened at home, she apologized to Kitty for being unreasonably jealous. Kitty said she understood. They had a nice conversation about her boyfriend. Reba even gave some motherly advice.

"I think Andrew's back." Kitty commented looking toward the door. She didn't see Reba's facial expression change.

"And why are you so happy that he's back?" However she noticed Reba's tone of voice.

"Gotta go!" Kitty almost ran pass Andrew to the pool house. Didn't even give him chance to say hi. When he saw Reba standing with her hands on her waist, he got his answer.

"Hi honey." As usual, Andrew pulled Reba into a hug and kissed her gently on the lips. And as usual, Reba would sniff his shirt to see if he had any contact with other women, and check for traces of lipstick. She pulled out a strand of hair from the inside collar of his shirt. Oh good it was red. "That has been bugging me all day, thanks for taking it out."

"Great, now even my hair bugs you. Do you want me to shave my head?"

"No, the ones that are still attached to your head are nice and pretty, but when dangling against my back all day, not so much." Andrew was counting down only four more months left. "Oh, I bought you a treadmill, they should delivery it sometime this week."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, but you have to exercise to maintain your health, and to keep baby healthy. Swimming and walking is the best form of exercise for pregnant women."

"And we got a swimming pool, you just don't want to see my gut hanging in a bathing suit do you?"

"Honey, you're the one who said that you're not comfortable in a bathing suit, I even suggested skinny dipping and I got hit for that." He got hit again.

"We have kids in the house you know."

"You mean if we don't have kids in the house you would? I can send them off to summer camp or whatever camp they have this time a year. Heck, I'll send them off to Europe if I have to." Andrew had just steered her mind away from feeling fat. He'll probably have to deal with it again when the treadmill arrives. Every so often Reba's family would gather at their home on the weekends, so the kids could enjoy the pool and the women could chat while the men were drinking beers enjoying the sight of Kitty in her bikini playing with the kids. As Van and Brock were lying on the patio chairs with their sun glasses, so their wives wouldn't know where they were looking at, Reba went up to Kitty and told her to put on something with more material. The guys gasped in disappointment, yet no one dared to say a word. They were looking at each other crying 'aw man!' silently. Andrew came out of the house and joined the guys.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were watching Baywatch and Mrs. O came over and changed the channel." Andrew laughed at Van's comment.

"She's been driven you insane with her jealousy?" Questioned Brock, sipping his beer.

"Not yet." Andrew got a can of beer "Was she like this too when she was pregnant with the other three?"

"Now you see why I spent most of her pregnancy at the golf course." Brock chuckled. "Hey, if you have a stack of magazines, you know what I mean, I suggest you put them in a safety deposit at the bank."

"Why?"

"Because if she suspects that you have those magazines, she will somehow find them, and burn them. The sad part is, she won't burn them herself, she'll make you do it." Brock sobbed. "So sad seeing those babes destroyed by your own hands."

"She would do that?" Van was surprised.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't care if it was a 'limited edition' or contains a 'then-unknown-actress'. She'd make you burn them all."

"I'll be right back!" Andrew got up quickly and rushed to the house.

"Honey, where are you going?" He was stopped by his wife.

"I... uhh... I have to go... washroom, nature called." Andrew stammered. Reba narrowed her eyes, but she let him go. She returned to the barbecue table where Cheyenne and Barbra Jean sat and chatted.

"Hey Mr. H, are you pulling his leg?" Questioned Van; still in disbelief that Reba would be that jealous.

"I wish!" Brock drained his can, still grieving about his lost. Andrew came back and joined them a while later. The men gossiped about their wives while the women gossiped about their husbands. It was a fun family time. Three more months before he got to see the baby, Andrew was still counting down.

Reba was sitting in his waiting room, she was bored at home so she decided to come and see him at the clinic to keep an eye on his receptionist. She heard a woman's voice coming out of the examination room.

"Can we discuss my results over a cup of coffee sometime tomorrow morning?" Said a woman seductively. Reba sat on the edge of her seat ready to attack if she had too.

"No Ma'am. I have a pregnant wife to take care of."

"Oh, she's pregnant. Well, I bet you were put off, if you're tense and feel the need to release the tension, call me." The woman was still trying. His receptionist looked at Reba who was turning red with anger. Reba was nice, when she wasn't pregnant, and she liked her.

"I'm well taken care of, thanks for the offer." Andrew walked his patient out and just then he spotted Reba sitting, pouting in his waiting area. "Oh hey honey, what brings you here?" Reba sulked and glared at the woman who shamelessly flirted with Andrew. He checked with the receptionist to see if he had any more appointments, and to his luck, he was able to leave. He had to conciliate his wife all the way back, telling her how he wasn't part of that flirting. "Honey, she's in her 60s."

"And what's wrong with older women?"

"Nothing's wrong with older woman," said Andrew quickly realized that Reba was older than him.

"See, you're interested in her."

"No, I'm not interested in her, or else I'd take that offer." Two more months, only two months. Andrew put up the baby crib and set up a nursery, Reba was trying to help but he wouldn't let her. The closer to the due date, the more he talked about baby. The more he was worried, because of her health, she could be premature. But Reba's physical health was doing just fine, but her emotional roller coaster was worse than ever.

"Andrew, Reba took your car out!" Kitty rushed to tell Andrew who busy rearranging the furniture in the nursery. He wanted to make sure everything set up perfectly for the new member of the family that would arrive soon. He rushed over to the garage and his Porsche was gone. Reba was eight months pregnant now. He was worried, but nothing much he could do. He called her cell phone but she didn't pick up. He was pacing, waiting for her to come home. She returned three hours later.

"Honey, where have you been, you made me worried sick!" He brought her into a hug

"You worry about me or the baby?"

"Reba..."

"All you ever talked about is baby, I wonder if I wasn't pregnant, would you even care for me?"

"Of course I do! Look, honey, the baby is attached to you. If something is wrong with the baby, it affects you too. That's why I'm worried. And I told you so many times, I love the baby, but it's you I love the most."

"You mean it?"

"Honey, I can live without having another kid, but I don't want to live without you." Andrew just spotted a ticket in her hand. "And what is this?"

"Speeding ticket." Reba said trying to act innocent.

"185! How fast did you drive?"

"Not too fast, hey your car is made for speed. I just gave it a good spin. I didn't even know how fast I was going. It didn't feel like it was fast." Reba giggled and she stopped when she saw his disapproving look.

"Sweetie, could you promise me never ever to drive this fast again? Sure the car was made for speed, but not in the city!"

"I took it out on an empty highway. I just feel so frustrated that you won't let me do anything. And all you care about was my pregnancy, I had to let it out somehow." Andrew glared at his wife who looked guilty. "I'm home safe."

"I'm glad you are, but please don't do this again. If you want to drive my car, I'll let you drive, but no more speeding. You scared me. What if you were in an accident?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise."

"How fast did you actually drive?" Andrew could tell that the police was nice to her. Reba looked even guiltier.

"Almost 100 mph." She confessed in whisper.

"WHAT?"

"The police let me off easy because, I told him that the baby squeezed my bladder. And speaking of which" Andrew watched Reba run to the bathroom lovingly. He thanked the Lord his wife was safe. "Andrew! My water broke!"

If he was complaining that Reba was speeding, now he was too! Now Andrew knew what it felt like standing by the side of the love of his life's bed when she was crying in pain. Andrew's emergency pager beeped.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere doc!" Reba hollered

"I won't. But I have to let them know that I'm not available, I'll be right back okay honey? Just don't give birth yet. Wait for me." He rushed over to contact the person who paged him, and let them know that his wife is in labour, they had to look for another back up and rushed back to her.

"I want drugs!" Exclaimed Reba.

"Sweetheart, you should hold it off as long as you can."

"You want a piece of me?" She pulled Andrew down by his collar; he immediately called the nurse to give her an epidural. That calmed her down. "I'm hungry." Now that she was no longer in pain, she thought of food. "The nurse won't let me eat anything."

"You can't eat yet, sweetie. But after you give birth, I'll take you to a nice restaurant, and you can have as much lobster as you want."

"But I want fillet Mignon."

"Okay, you can have that too, just hang in there okay baby?" Reba nodded.

"I'm tired, when will the baby come out?" She had been in the hospital for nearly 18 hours now, but she was glad she didn't have to do this alone for the first time. Her family was sitting outside. Reba even relaxed enough to joke with Brock that this was the first time he was there when she was giving birth, and it wasn't his kid. Andrew was by her side at all times. He looked as exhausted as she was.

"Soon, honey, you're 8 centimetres dilated. Not too long now." Andrew brushed off a strand of hair that stuck on her cheek from the sweat.

"I want to go to Italy."

"We'll leave the baby with Kitty and fly off first class to Italy." Andrew buttered her up "We can renew our mile-high club membership on the way there." He whispered. His commented made Reba laugh.

"Oh no, honey, you're not touching me until you have your vasectomy."

"You're having your tubes tied after this one."

"I know, but I won't take any chances, your boys swam through a barrier, not once but twice! Better safe than sorry." Reba's comment made the nurses giggle. Andrew blushed and glared at them. Yeah, they would tease him later for sure.

"I wanna go to Germany" Reba continued to dream.

"We'll go to Germany." Andrew would do everything she wanted

"I want to drive on autobahn."

"We'll-... Really?"

"Yeah, I want to drive fast"

"We'll talk about that after you give birth." Andrew hoped she would maybe change her mind later.

"10 centimetres, she's ready to push." Announced the nurse as the doctor came in.

"Andrew, don't leave me," begged Reba.

"I'm here honey, I'm not leaving you." He was there by her side, giving all the support she needed. Out came a healthy baby girl. "You did it, honey, you did it." Andrew was in tears, he kissed his wife out of joy and happiness.

"We did it, honey. Thank you for being here for me." Reba looked at the little girl with teary eyes. She turned to the nurse. "Can I eat now?" The nurse laughed and Andrew called Kitty to go and get Fillet Mignon for Reba. The family was allowed in after they got the baby cleaned up. Cassandra suggested the name 'Rebecca Andrea Oakley' after mommy and daddy. All the members of the family gathered around the newborn and congratulated them. The big family left a while later leaving just the small family alone in the hospital. Andrew admired his little one. Little Becky had sparkling blue eyes like her mommy.

"Oh no..." cried Andrew. Reba perked up, all worried. "Another redhead!"

"Hey! What's wrong with redheads?" Reba and Cassandra remarked in unison.

-- End --

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. All reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
